Frozen Cataclysm
by SapphireIceheartt
Summary: This is a reupload of an older story of mine. It is the sequel of my stories, Frozen Sapphire and Frozen Redemption.
1. Chapter 1

This is a reupload of an older story of mine. I did not like the story anymore and took it off the site for a while but a friend requested that I put it back up so they could read it. So I found the original files of the story and am slowly going to repost each chapter. I will try to do it every day or every other day. Sincere apologies if I forget or get busy one day. I thought about trying to edit it or even change the story somewhat but then decided against it. I figured my friend (You know who you are) would enjoy it more in its original form, mistakes and all. But if anyone thinks I should change it or any of the stories in the series, just let me know please. I'd be happy to try.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Cultist bustled about in the streets of Scourgeholme. In the markets, sellers cried out their wares. All of the people wore thick or furred clothing. Children ran around, playing in the alleyways. They were even more bundled up than the adults, and supervised by undead. The newly recruited, the long faithful, and those who were too young to understand what a cultist even was, all sorts of cultists lived in Scourgeholme.

Deathknights rode on deathchargers, patrolling the streets and keeping the peace, thought was hardly necessary much. Ghouls and geists followed cultists. Ready to help however they could.

The Cult of Damned had taken up residence in Scourgeholme, and transformed it into a city, much like any other if a bit colder and stranger in its inhabitants. Humans dominated the general population, but plenty of other races were there too. The city had walls surrounding it topped with guard towers, and the occasional gargoyle along the top. Gone were the large crypt fiends, and the pools of plague and blight had been diluted enough to be harmless unless digested. While keeping with the main adopted architecture associated with the Scourge, some variations had been incorporated for homes and businesses. Blacksmiths, merchants, tailors, and many other professions had sprung up.

Complex tunnels had been dug underneath in the hard cliffs around the city. Some were used for mining, but a lot had been made into agricultural areas. Cold resistant plants, and a wide range of fungus under artificial light. Giant cockroaches, spiders, and the fearsome Jormungar were raised as well.

The Lich King was impressed as he flew over the city. It looked magnificent, better than he had imagined. Scourgeholme had been given a layout similar to Stormwind, with different districts bordered by canals of blight instead of water. Arthas had been worried when cultists and undead had adopted orphans and brought them to the city, but there had not been an accident. Yet.

Glacier twisted around, tilting her wings and glided. Slowly, she had been circling downward. Wind buffeted her wing membranes, filling the flesh until they were taut. At Arthas's slightest touch, she writhed into the direction he wanted. The frostwyrm's bones creaked as she moved. Her tail flew behind her, and Arthas tightened his grip on the saddle.

The city grew larger, and Arthas recognized a building. Softly commanding Glacier, he looked down at the scaled down replica of Icecrown Citadel. As they came up rushing toward it, the man leaned forward.

Before they slammed against the courtyard, Glacier snapped open her wings, and beat them hard, slowing their descent. Stretching out her paws, she landed with a thud.

He dismounted, and nodded to a deathknight and ghoul as they came over to handle Glacier. She just thumped down on the ground, and opened her mouth as if panting.

Bolvar descended the steps, and approached Arthas. The Lich King smiled at the sight of his friend, and they both clasped hands in greeting.

"Governor Fordragon," Arthas acknowledged politely.

"Your Majesty. You look well."

"And you too. You have done wonderfully here in Scourgeholme."

Bolvar nodded, and waved toward the entrance of the courtyard, to the city outside. "Yes. I never thought about the Scourge being capable of creating, not destroying. We should take a tour. I am sure today will be a holiday as soon as the citizens know you are here. Is the rest of the family coming?"

Arthas frowned. "Jaina must be running late. Sapphire and Ethan are coming later. Is Lethumo here?"

"Oh, Let us pray that we do not come across him, or that little elf girl he adopted. Lethumo has been a bad influence on her, and he's only had her for a month."

Arthas let Bolvar walk ahead, and he secretly hoped Jaina would come. She had not seen him for a long time. Ever since...He had not meant to hurt her, but sometimes he became so angry over nothing. Those days he ordered all of his servants away, but Jaina usually stayed with him if she was visiting. But last time he had hurt her. Not badly, but enough to make her not come to him for weeks. He had despaired for the longest time, and finally resorted to writing a highly formal letter to her telling her about today.

At least his beloved daughter and son-in-law would be coming. Even if the Alteracan boy hadn't yet lived up to the conditions of the marriage contract yet. There was no doubt of his attempts, and that was all Arthas could hope for right now. It would happen in time. Medivh had suggested as much.

* * *

The snowy owl flew through the forest of Grizzly Hills, searching for something. She dodged tree branches, and stayed hidden from the aggressive imperial eagles that might find an owl fun sport. She saw everything, including an appetizing, plump squirrel on a branch. Tempted to swoop down and catch the rodent with ease, the owl hooted. She flapped her wings, feeling the wind rustle each individual feather. Clenching her feet tightly against her body, she dove down. Wind blew into her, and the squirrel did not notice his impending doom.

At the last second, the owl shrieked. The squirrel jumped in shock, and barely got away. But it did, trembling in the safety of a small crevice in the tree's trunk.

Sapphire was not really hungry for rodent anyway. But the animal's terror had been very entertaining. With a swish of her wings and the tilt of her tail feathers, she flew away. Toward the lodge.

It was made of large, hewn logs with a stone chimney and foundations. The lodge had a triangle roof, with a roofed porch. A wall of spiked logs surrounded the small village. Small trails of smoke came out of the small houses. A large enclosed pasture contained horses collected from the wild herds to the east. Chickens scattered when Sapphire flew by, and there was no one to greet her except a few undead, and Ni'kua, Ethan's plaguehound. He was curled up in front of the lodge, and barked at the sight of the bird.

One of the many windows of the lodge was open, and Sapphire swooped in, landing on the bedpost. A body lay under the fur blankets. Ethan was still asleep, and that was all right to her. She hooted, and flapped her wings. Rugs made of the skin of various animals covered the wooden floors. A stuffed bear stood on its hind legs near the door teeth bared and forepaws held up threateningly, Antlers of a shoveltusk from a hung over the bed. A desk sat in the corner, disorganized and covered in papers.

The door opened, and a dwarven cultist came in. She cried out in shock of the large bird of prey, and nearly dropped the tray of food in her hands. Ethan opened his eyes, and sat up in bed. He quickly looked at the dwarf woman and the owl.

"Calm down, Dorila. It is just Sapphire."

The woman scowled darkly at the owl, who seemed amused. Sapphire's eyes were bright blue even in her owl form.

"Ye scared me, lassie! Next time, I might decide to swat ya!"

Sapphire hooted in apology. Ethan held out his hand, and the owl gingerly climbed onto his bare skin. She did not want to accidentally rip up Ethan with her talons. Ethan looked down, and sighed in relief when he saw that he was still covered well by the fur blankets. He then smiled at the dwarf.

"Sorry, dear Dorila. Won't happen again."

The dwarven woman placed the tray of food on a table, pushing aside some of the mess. Ethan looked over at it, and scowled.

"Oh no...Haggis again?"

"Aye, and ye best eat it!" Dorila threatened. She left the room muttering in Dwarvish about human men.

Sapphire fluttered over to the tray of food, and looked down. She plucked a bit of food with her beak and started eating. The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Sapphire? Are you not going to change back?"

The large blue eyes looked up at him, full of frustration, and Ethan tilted his head. He smiled softly.

"You're stuck again, are you? Ah, sweetheart. Medivh told you to be careful."

An angry hoot, and the ex-deathknight got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and pulled his pants on. His dog armor stood in the corner, recently polished. Sapphire's armor, never used, sat in a chest next to it. Her magic staff was lying on the floor.

He came over to the food, and pet Sapphire, ruffling her head feathers. She hissed and pecked at him. He leaned down and kissed her beak. The owl shuffled her feathery feet.

Ethan sat down in the chair, and picked up the fork. This time though, the dwarf had not brought him beer to drink. She seemed intent on making Ethan drink and eat haggis all the time, and grow a beard.

The young man looked over to the mirror on the wall, and scratched the stubble on his face. Maybe it was working. Ethan told himself to shave later.

He ate his breakfast, and Sapphire finally was able to turn back, feathers turning into her cloak, her taloned feet turning into her normal, bare feet, and her wings turning into her arms. Ethan leaned back, and smiled. Sapphire scowled, and grabbed her share of food, hissing.

Ethan laughed. "I'm sorry. No more flights for you. Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere special. But I thought I would fly around and scout for the last time before we go visit Dad and Bolvar."

"Ah yes. I can not wait. I hear that Scourgeholme is...beautiful in its own way. A religious center, a park, trade district, necromancy quarter, residential quarters, and the undead section. Not to mention the Catacombs underneath."

"Oh, yes! Lethumo told me they make candy! Candied mushrooms, Chocolate cockroaches, Sugar Bones, and Frozen Hearts," Sapphire said wistfully. Ethan laughed.

"I'll bring some extra money for you to buy some then."

A dog barked outside. Ethan frowned, and quickly went to the window. Sapphire grabbed a hairbrush, and started brushing her white hair. Tangles shot up pain as the brush tugged at them.

"There's a messenger coming. Time for work then," Ethan sighed, and the young man leaned over to kiss Sapphire on the lips.

She grabbed his neck, and kissed him back, drawing it out. She put one hand on his bare chest, and released him. Ethan grabbed his shirt, and pulled it over him. Sapphire got his cloak for him, and kissed him again.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Sapphire watched Ethan leave, and yawned. Then, she changed into more suitable clothing for sitting on the chair in the lodge's main room. The girl pulled on simple necromancer's robes, and the fur cloak her father had given her as a wedding present.

She went to the door, and twisted the knob. Flashes of pain made Sapphire gasped. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, and felt waves of nausea come up. She ran out, and went straight for the bathroom.

A cultist found her later in there, curled up in a ball. The smell of vomit permeated in the room.

"My lady! Are you all right?" The woman came forward, concern on her face. Sapphire nodded weakly, and stood up.

"I...I am okay. Really."

Sapphire made her way down the stairs, and found the main room. Ethan sat on his fur covered chair, his crown on his head. He was listening intently to a messenger, and only dimly acknowledged Sapphire, reaching his hand out for her. She sat down in her own chair, and took his hand.

She loved living here, in the Grizzly Hills. Arthas had given Ethan back his home, in Stormwind, and the boy had been able to fix it up from the ruin it had been. But the boy had found it difficult to live there. He had woken up to nightmares of him killing his family, and of them rising out of their graves out for revenge. They only stayed there a week, until Lethumo came by and told them that Arthas was setting up a village in the Grizzly Hills. Ethan gratefully took up the position of leader, and set out with a passion to eradicate the worgen still roaming the region. A permanent deathgate allowed Sapphire to travel to Medivh's new home, and learn from him all the magic she could.

Nausea came up again. It must be the haggis. Sapphire will just go straight to the kitchens from now on to get her breakfast, and not eat that stuff again. Although, she had eaten it before and never been sick. She wondered why it would affect her so negatively now.

* * *

The sun was near the middle of the sky by the time Jaina was ready. She pulled the warm fur cloak around her, and felt a bit of sweat on her forehead. Theramore was hot and humid, while her destination was anything but.

The woman looked out of the window, and saw the repairs to the city coming along well. A flood had ruined the docks, but workers were fixing it with determination. Jaina had spent most of the morning helping with magic as much as she could.

She had forgone breakfast, and was starving. Hopefully Arthas would have something in mind for lunch. She did not like the idea of eating in Scourgeholme.

Anywhere called that probably would not have food for the living.

Jaina was still hesitant about Arthas. He had good days and bad days. Really bad days. Everyone but her fled at the sight of him those days. He seemed to never be able to hurt her seriously, though he came close to it last time. The bruises had faded quickly, but she could almost feel them still.

And she had not heard from Thrall in a long time. He had traveled to Nagrand, in the Outlands to ask the elements of that world why Azeroth was facing such calamities, this flooding of Theramore just one of many. Jaina hoped her friend was all right.

Terra and Rot barked at her. Terra had undergone the change from living puppy to plaguehound, and now she was even worse than ever. Ethan had done it before Terra got too old, and left rotten Rot at his same age. She looked no different, so that was all right. Rot was under his white fluffy spell form.

"You two ready to go?"

Barks of agreement. The woman smiled. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Talons scraped the mountain rock, and the dragon had trouble landing. He snarled in frustration as the cold, frozen wind tore at his wings. With a burst of energy, the dragon pushed against the wind with his large wings, and finally landing with a thump. Folding his wings, the dragon looked back at his rider.

The cultist nodded, and the dragon looked down curiously at the city below them. Scourgeholme it was called, full of undead and mortals that did not mind them. How odd.

The cultist patted the dragon's hard, midnight black scales, and yelled over the wind.

"The others will be coming soon with the peace offering. Let us hope the...Lich King will be smart and accept!"

The dragon hissed. "If he doesn't, I'll feast on his bones."

While the dragon was fearsome, it was not that large compared to others, and clearly arrogant. The cultist doubted he would be able to fight the Lich King who, despite the efforts of the living, was still alive. But instead of attacking again, the coward kept secret, not in preparation, but for hiding. He did not want the world to know of him, but neither did he want the Scourge to kill. It was a shame. The rebellious Scourge in the other continents were much more useful, if only they had the numbers that were wanted by the Cult of Twilight's Hammer.

Well, maybe the offer the Twilight's Hammer give will tempt him out back into the world. How could Arthas Menethil possibly refuse such generosity?


	2. Chapter 2

The little night elven girl held up her hands, and smiled at Ethan with bright teeth. She was bundled up in fur clothing, a round fur hat with ear flaps covering her long ears. Her tiny fingers were covered in gloves, and wiggled eagerly.

"Wanna hug, Unca Ethan!"

"No," Ethan said, grinning.

They were sitting in the park of Scourgeholme. Large mushrooms, like those found in the Eastern Plaguelands, were like trees. They rose up above heads, and provided shelter from windgusts. Plagued squirrels chittered to each other as they ran through the sturdy cold loving grasses. Lichbloom, Icethorns, and smaller mushrooms were carefully cultivated in rows. A nearby building, magically bespelled to keep in heat, was used to grow Arthas's Tears by the dozens.

Silvia Nightwind, Lethumo's daughter, frowned, and her face scrunched up. Then, she cursed at Ethan in Darnassian.

"Whoa, little girl! Watch your mouth! I'll tell your father!" Ethan threatened.

"An'da taught me words!" The girl protested, huffing.

The young man frowned. "Well, then I guess I ought to have a word with him..."

Silvia saw a squirrel, and gasped. Squealing, she scrambled after it. Ethan watched amusingly as the night elf chased the undead animal. When she got exhausted, she gave up and wearily returned to Ethan, breathing hard.

The young man pulled out a bag of candy, and shared some with the girl.

Sapphire was not with them, having found more interest in the religious section of the city. Bolvar and Arthas were with her, probably keen to show off. Jaina had set off toward the necromancy quarter with a scowl. All had promised to return to Bolvar's home before the street lights came on.

Ethan had went to Lethumo's house for his old friend, only to have the door answered by Silvia. The girl had taken an instant liking to the young man. He had thought the elf girl was adorable, and taken her to the park, which he had been a little curious about.

And of course, they had to stop at the candy store on the way there. Skully's Sugary Goodness was the irritating name, and Ethan had decided to buy a little bit of everything. Candied mushrooms, Chocolate cockroaches, Sugar Bones, and Frozen Hearts had been what Sapphire had known of. But there was also Ghoul Fingers, Sour Flies, Ice Skulls, Gargoyle Claws, Stinky Toes, Poison Sticks, and so many others.

Now, Ethan shared some of the Ghoul Fingers with Silvia, who ate them with relish. Most of the ingredients of the candies came from Scholozar, where a supply of cocoa and sugar could be obtained easily.

And Ethan had yet to see how Icecrown Citadel looked now, but apparently lots of the Citadel had been converted into places to grow food. A lot magic was involved, and one time necromancers now had to learn other magic. Some were ex-mages, so it had not been that difficult. Arthas had tried his best to provide for all of the Scourge, living or undead.

Silvia reached over and tried to snatch Ethan's candy. He jerked his hand away, and hissed.

"Bad girl! You know, the Lich King has deathknights who come in and see if adoptive parents are competent enough to raise children. Keep acting like this, and they might come knocking."

The little elf girl froze, and frowned. "Oh. Daddy is compe...com...He love me! Please no get dead knights."

Ethan nodded reassuringly. "All right."

The young man smiled, and picked her up. Silvia squealed in delight as he placed her on his shoulders. With her fingers, she grabbed at the human's hair, and held on tightly.

* * *

"The blood stained kiss of frozen Sapphire's bliss. Her white hair glows bright, far stronger in Darkness than in Light..."

Sapphire scowled at the singing of the cultists. When she had entered the ziggurat, she had not expected the people inside to start worshipping her. She just stood there in shock and confusion. Arthas had left her and Bolvar, and that irritated her. Bolvar seemed pleased by the arrangement, and had graciously shown off his city to Sapphire. But now, he looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry. I knew they sung songs in your name, but I thought they would have the decency to-"

"Songs! There's more than one?"

"Petals fall withered in her sight, Her beauty a wondrous blight..."

"Oh no!" Sapphire buried her face in her hands.

"You want to leave?" Bolvar asked, holding a hand out. Sapphire took it, and they left.

"You need to tell them to stop," Sapphire said as they walked down a street. People stared, and made way for the two. They gazed at her with varying looks of awe, reverence, and fear. Sapphire did not know how she ought to react. Whether to smile or wave. So she just walked with Bolvar with a straight backed stride.

"Telling them to stop would be like telling you to stop doing foolish things. Down right impossible."

"Shut up, Bolvar or I'll push you into one of those canals!"

He just laughed, and shook his head.

They made their way through the streets, and Sapphire took in the sights. She had only been to Stormwind for a brief time, with Ethan at his home, and once before, but she remembered that Jaina had sent her a letter asking if she wanted to go to Stormwind next time she did.

She had suggested socializing with others her age, but Sapphire understood the underlying message. Jaina wanted Sapphire to be around mortals. Normal ones, not cultish ones that worshiped the ground under Sapphire's feet.

Both she and Bolvar arrived at the governor's house, which looked like a smaller Icecrown Citadel. Not really a house, but the man did not like it when people called it the Scourgeholme Citadel. Governor's house sounded less intimidating.

It was dark in Scourgeholme, but not as dark as night would be shortly. Already though were workers lighting up the street lamps. Sapphire and Bolvar waited in the courtyard on the others. The girl got cold, and wrapped herself tightly in her fur cloak.

Ethan came, carrying a night elf girl on his shoulders. He winced when she pulled at his hair, and Sapphire smiled when the little elf burst out giggling.

"Hello, Unca Bolvar!" The elf girl clambered down Ethan, and ran over to the burnt man. Bolvar bent down, and picked her up.

"Silvia, you demon. Have you been torturing Sir Ethan?"

"No..." The girl was staring at Sapphire. She was bundled in furs, and quite petite.

Sapphire giggled, and waved at Silvia. "Hello, Silvia. I'm Sapphire."

Lethumo's daughter gasped. "Sappha! Blood stain kiss..."

Bolvar grimaced at Sapphire's look of horror, and put the night elf down.

"Why don't you go on running home to Lethumo? I'm sure he will be worried."

Silvia nodded, and her face spread out in a grin.

"Okay!" She skipped away, humming the song to herself. Sapphire sighed, and Ethan came up frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The cultists made songs about me...Why? I don't want songs based on me!" Sapphire walked off, up the steps to the buildings.

Bolvar leaned forward to Ethan, whispering. "At least she hasn't heard the ones about both you and her."

"Oh, Light. Are they obscene?"

The burnt man shook his head, and waved it aside. "Nothing like that, otherwise I would have not allow it sung. But they are very intimate..."

The younger man just sighed. "Let's make this between us, shall we?"

"Agreed."

They waited for Arthas alone. Ethan asked Bolvar about Icecrown and Scourgeholme, and the man obliged in answering. Water came from the ice of the glacier, purified and drinkable. Only certain undead were made and allowed in Scourgeholme. Obviously, abominations and constructs were illegal. The Lich King had all flesh giants, and more gruesome undead killed and disposed of properly. Only two lichs were still alive serving in the scourge, but Kel'thuzad was still at large. Arthas had been unsuccessful at finding the coward.

Many of the places in Icecrown had been shut down. The Fleshwerks was permanently abandoned, as was the Shadow Vaults. The Weeping Quarry was deserted of anything moving. The vast valleys of the glacier had only a few undead rambling around.

The Onslaught Harbor had been turned into a port for Icecrown. Ships had been made, and trade between neutral parties proved successful, for things other than Saronite had been mined up in Scourgeholme's mines. Ymirheim was slowly growing to resemble Scourgeholme, cultists and undead overtaking the old vry'kul dwellings. The vry'kul in Icecrown were extinct, and in fact, few vry'kul were still alive, scattered across Northrend. Arthas had left them be, their numbers too few to pose any true threat. The taming of proto-drakes proved difficult, but it was better than outright killing them.

Ethan in turn told Bolvar about Grizzly Hills. There was a treaty with the Venture Co. down at Venture Bay with logging rights. The Frostpaws and Redfangs were at a tentative peace at Grizzlemaw. Ethan had stamped out most of the worgens that had been hiding in the forests.

A whole herd of wild horses had been caught, and tamed. Some were used for deathchargers, but Ethan had been planning on breeding most them with other types of horses, maybe a southern breed from Stormwind. The wild ones were quite large, and could be sold as war horses. They were so used to the smell of undead that they would easily be able to be trained for war.

And Ethan wanted to expand, but the Lich King had ordered to keep it small for now. Ethan wanted to have the Howling Fjord. More specifically, Utgarde Keep. The lodge and village Ethan had were, while quaint and relaxing, did not suit Ethan very well. He thought Howling Fjord would be a lot better for himself and Sapphire.

He even had a new name for the keep if he could wrest it from the few vry'kul left. But Arthas told him to sort out the problems in the Grizzly Hills first.

Speaking of Arthas, the Lich King was coming up to Bolvar's house, alone. He looked like he was in a foul mood the way he stomped the ground, and held on tightly to his new runeblade. It was not Frostmourne, but one Arthas made himself. Frostmourne was under lock and key, all of the shards and the hilt collected together and guarded at all times. Medivh had taught Sapphire powerful spells to put on the vault the sword was in, and so far they had held.

Bolvar frowned at the sight of Arthas. "I believe Jaina and him have had another argument."

Ethan smirked, and held out a hand. "That will be five gold then."

The Governor of Scourgeholme scowled darkly, and pulled out a pouch of money. When he counted out the pieces, Bolvar reluctantly handed them over to Ethan. The two had a thing with Arthas and Jaina's relationship, betting on if they would fight, when they would make up. Things like that. And it was always rewarding to one or the other.

Arthas came up, cursing. His glowing eyes glared at the two conspirators.

"Jaina will not be joining us for dinner tonight."

Bolvar knew how to handle Arthas when he was like this.

"Yes, Master. Shall we go inside, and take refuge from the cold?"

Arthas growled, but agreed. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Wind gusted over the city. The few stragglers on the streets fled home, and businesses were closed. Gargoyles hunkered down on the walls, and Glacier, who lay in the courtyard, sniffed the air eagerly. She looked keen to ride the fierce winds.

Arthas stood on a balcony, the wind caressing him. He felt his hair tugged by the wind, trapped by the Helm. His cloak was flung over one shoulder, the fabric writhing. He looked backwards, toward the windows. Through the thick glass, Arthas saw the furnished living room. A fire burned in a hearth, and the man longed for that warmth. Ethan was reclined out on a couch, Sapphire on top of him. Arthas narrowed his eyes as the boy held out a piece of candy, and fed it to Sapphire. The girl ate it, and kissed Ethan on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.

Bolvar was gone, already retired to his chambers. He pleaded weakness, for his body was still not that strong. Sapphire had been experimenting on a concentrated version of her blood powerful enough to heal Bolvar, but it wasn't finished yet. Medivh gave her leave to work on her own in his tower, very near Icecrown Citadel. So, she experimented. A lot. Arthas did not like the idea of Sapphire messing with her own blood, but he couldn't do much to dissuade her.

The two plaguehounds were curled up on a rug, fast asleep.

Thunder roared. Arthas looked up to the stormy sky, eyes narrowed. After a while, he left the balcony, rejoining Sapphire and Ethan. The two sat up instantly. Sapphire smiled at her father as he sat down. He pulled his Helm off, and sighed. He brushed his hair out of his face.

"Hey, Dad. Here. Try some Frozen Hearts." Sapphire held out a box full of chocolate covered snowberries. The Lich King scowled.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke about me?"

"I guess so. You want them?"

Arthas stared at the box, then reached up for them. Sapphire gave him the whole box, not really liking snowberries anyway herself. The man ate them without thinking. Sapphire picked up a Sugar Bone, and sucked on it. Ethan yawned, and then stood up.

"Well, I think I am going to bed. Good night, Arthas. Sapphire?"

The girl leaned her head back, smiling demurely at him. "I will come later."

Ethan nodded, and left. Arthas saw the young man scratch the hairs on his face as he left.

"So, Ethan is growing a beard?"

Sapphire sucked on her candy without comment, just smiling. The Lich King shook his head, and grabbed a handful of Frozen Hearts. Rot and Terra woke up and looked at the two humans. Jaina had left them, too angry to retrieve them. The little plaguehounds saw a pile of candy on a low table, and went for them. Sapphire yelped, and put her arms around the candy.

"No! Bad dogs. This is my candy. All of it!"

Arthas frowned. "All? That's too much. You'd make yourself sick."

Sapphire sniffed. "Not really. I eat lots of sweet stuff like this. Ethan trades with those Furbolgs for honey. I love honey. I put it on my bread, in my tea...Oh, and the cook once cooked a honey baked ham! I also love strawberries. Living my entire life on plain food makes me appreciate this stuff more, I think. Oh, and fudge...And donuts from Dalaran."

"Oh, really? Is that why you are rounding out?"

The girl jerked back in surprise. "Did you just call me fat?"

The Lich King leaned back with a dark look. "No. But you look better than you used to. Your ribs are no longer showing I bet. Light, why do women always think that when someone comments on their bodies?"

"Because men are idiots."

That made Arthas roar in laughter. Sapphire grabbed some Sour Flies, and munched on them. Her face was red, and she refused to look at her father. He grew silent, and then growled.

"You are right...I am an idiot. I should apologize to Jaina..."

Sapphire did not answer, her mouth full of candy.

"Are you happy with Ethan, Sapphire?" Her father asked.

The girl frowned, and swallowed her candy. "Of course! Why?"

"...Part of our argument was about you. Are you happy being around undead and cultists?"

Sapphire knew where this was going, and she did not like it. She looked at her father sternly.

"Dad. I am happy. More than that. You raised me around undead. Normal people are weird! I don't like them, and if you try to convince me to go live with Mother...I will turn into an owl, and peck out your eyes!"

"Ah, yes. Medivh told me about your studies. Snowy owl? Beautiful birds. I felt like you ought to have turned into something else. A bluejay, or a swan."

"Neither of those have talons sharp enough to pierce bone."

Arthas rolled his eyes. "How lovely-"

There was a knock on the door. Sapphire sat up, and answered. "Come in!"

Her father scowled at her, but could not chasten her when the deathknight came in. She was a tauren, who bowed respectfully at both of them.

"Master, There are...emissaries from the black dragonflight. Outside waiting in the courtyard."

Arthas looked at the deathknight in surprise. There was silence for a moment, then the Lich King grabbed his helm and put it on. He stood up. Sapphire did likewise, pulling her fur cloak around herself tightly. She went over to grab her staff, a simple one of birch, with white feathers dangling on it, and a green crystal on top.

Her father stopped her from following. "I think it would be best if you stay here. Deathknight, go wake Governor Fordragon and Sir Ethan."

"But Dad! I want to see some black dragons. I've never seen living dragons before."

"Sapphire..." Arthas warned, but she slipped past him and the deathknight and walked toward the entrance of the house.

Arthas turned to the deathknight. "Get them, please."

Then, he chased after his daughter. He wanted to Deathgrip her, but she was immune to it. It irritated the Lich King to the extremes.

Sapphire got to the doors of the main hall, and opened them. Wind blew in, and the chandelier above swayed, the candles blowing out. Sapphire bent her head down, and left outside.

Arthas caught her, but did not grab her or demand her to go back inside. He grabbed his cloak, and wrapped his arm around Sapphire's shoulders, the cloak covering her.

"Thank you, Father."

They saw the dragons, and Sapphire shrank back. While Glacier was impreesive, and indeed, all the Frostwyrms scared Sapphire when she was younger, they did not prepare her for the great monsters in the courtyard.

Sleek, muscular and reptilian. The dragons were covered in black scales, their wings and bellies shades of orange. Sharp teeth bigger than her fingers jutted from their jaws. Their claws were large needles, shining black. There were three of them, all staring at Sapphire and her father. Their wings jostled in the gusts of freezing air. Sapphire thought they were amazing, if terrifying. Several cultists stood in a half-circle, waiting patiently.

One bowed to the Lich King. Sapphire thought their robes looked odd, but would not comment about it. It did not seem that important.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure?" Arthas growled, his voice darkening. Sapphire was glad that tone was not directed at her.

"Great and powerful Lich King, Master of the Scourge," The one cultist spoke. He seemed to be the leader, "Our master bids you greeting, and expresses wishes to...create an alliance with you."

Arthas gripped his runeblade tightly. "And who would be your master?"

Sapphire wanted to know too. If the cultists were with the dragons, and they obviously were, then was their master the dragons' as well? Who could be a master of dragons? Another dragon, maybe?

Bolvar and Ethan came down the steps, and stood by Arthas. Ethan took Sapphire's arm reassuringly, and smiled.

"Our master would be anonymous for the time being, but do not worry, Your Majesty. We just wish to give you a peace offering for the time being," The cultist said. His face was obscured by a hood, and Sapphire did not like the sound of this...peace offering.

Bolvar leaned over to the Lich King, and Sapphire could hear his whisper. "Do not trust them. Nothing good comes from black dragons."

There was a hiss from the smallest of the dragons, and Bolvar stared at the large reptile with his glowing yellow eyes. And growled ferally back.

Arthas held up a restraining hand, and looked at the cultists.

"What is this offering?"

"A gift...for your daughter," He said simply.

Now Ethan growled, moving to stand in front of her. The cultist held up his empty hands, but that did not calm Ethan. He was bristling with anger. Sapphire grabbed his arm, and squeezed.

"Relax. It's fine," The girl said, and pushed forward past him. "What kind of gift?" She asked, her voice steady.

One of the dragons moved, but it was just to lower its head to a wooden crate, and push it forward toward the girl. Sapphire stared at the crate in confusion. The cultists all left to the dragons. They started to mount the reptiles, and the one that had spoke looked back.

"A more important representative will be coming to you, with the details to the alliance. And a better offering to yourself of course, Your Majesty. Great Lich King, I'm sure you will be very eager to see your sister after all these years...if you accept."

The dragons sprung up into the air quickly, before any of them could react. When they did though, Glacier roared in fury and leapt into the air after them.

Sapphire paled, and with a spell, sent the top of the crate splintering off, and looked inside. She stared in amazement. A large egg, a shiny metallic color with spikes on it, sat in the wooden crate, with wool protecting it. A dragon egg.


	4. Chapter 4

The egg ignored Ethan's glare. It sat in front of the fireplace arrogantly, daring the boy to smash it into a gooey pile. But Sapphire had forbidden him from touching it. She had threatened to smash him into goo if he harmed the egg.

Why? Ethan had no idea. She had done the same to Arthas and Bolvar, and conjured a ball of fire in the palm of her hand for emphasis. They were both talking behind Ethan. The boy was staring at the egg, expecting a monster to come out of it at any second. He had his runeblade, naked blade on his lap. The egg just sat there, unaware of the danger it would be in if Sapphire did not want to keep it. She said she wanted to study it, and besides...it was only a baby dragon inside. How bad could it possibly be to hatch it? How did they know black dragons were evil by nature? Had anyone raised a black dragon before?

It was impossible to dissuade her, so Ethan had supported her. But he was not happy. So, while she slept in one of Bolvar's guest rooms, Ethan sat up awake to watch the egg. Make sure it did not hatch and kill them in their sleep.

He continued to look at the egg, and barely noticed Arthas's and Bolvar's conversation.

"Glacier lost them in the storm. She's hunkered down in a cave, but will head back as soon as the wind dies down."

Bolvar sighed, "At least she is unharmed. Those black dragons are slippery and nothing but trouble."

"Black dragons are trouble, I admit...But what if this is not a lie?" Arthas asked, frustration in his voice.

Bolvar knew what he referred to. "I do not know. But they are scheming, and capricious. They could be bluffing. No one knows what happened to your sister after the events in Lordaeron. They might be just trying to trick you...Or they might actually have her."

"Then what do I do! If I do not talk with this...representative, then I am abandoning the one chance to have my sister back! My family!"

"But you might keep your new family from harm. Sapphire, Ethan, and Jaina?" Bolvar sounded almost accusing.

Arthas sighed. "You forgot yourself."

"Me? I am not family."

"Don't be a fool. You are like a brother to me. You helped me with my problem."

Ethan tilted his head toward the two.

"Speaking of which...have you had any more encounters with Matthias Lehner?"

There was silence. Ethan wondered who this Matthias Lehner was, but did not speak up.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Very well. We may yet have a little while before we are visited again by the black dragonflight. Why don't we do a little...research on them?"

Arthas's voice turned curious. "Where? And who? They must have spies in the Scourge. Damn it. If you or I go somewhere, they might get alerted. "

"I have no idea who, but where is easier. Ironforge."

"Ah, of course...How could I forget?" Arthas snorted.

Ethan looked up from the egg, and gave the two a look of surprise.

"Sapphire has a couple of books from Ironforge's Library."

Both Bolvar and Arthas stared at him. Sapphire's father tilted his head. "Why? And they allow people to borrow books?"

"Sapphire is studying elemental magic right now. She needed some magic books. And yes, they do when a charismatic human boy who can speak fluent Dwarvish convinces them to temporary give up the books. I'm sure they wouldn't mind said boy to visit again."

Bolvar smiled. "Really? I wonder where we can find one of those."

Ethan flipped his fingers into an offensive gesture at the burnt man.

"Ethan, will you go to the Library in Ironforge for us? They might have some information. And Jaina..." Arthas trailed off.

The boy stood up, and nodded. "Sure, Father. Sapphire will want to go too. That would make it less suspicious if she got books on dragons, seeing as how those stupid cultists just gave her a bloody dragon egg."

They all turned to the egg. It sat there oblivious to them.

* * *

Sapphire woke up, yawning. She moved her hands to touch Ethan...and felt nothing. His side of the bed was cold. The girl sat up, and frowned. She pushed the blanket off of herself, and got up. Her feet were bare, and she wore nothing but a night gown.

The girl left the bedroom, and saw the egg next to the dead fire. Sapphire frowned and put some more logs in it, then set it on fire. She put her hand on the egg, the shell was bumpy. The spikes that protruded from it must be to deter predators, if there were predators of dragon eggs...

Sapphire stroked the eggshell, and tilted her head. The metallic sheen was more transparent than she originally thought. She thought she could see a wing. Then, it twitched. Sapphire yelped, jerking her hand back.

Disturbed, Sapphire quickly left the room.

She found Ethan at breakfast, alone at the table. He had his feet propped up on the table, plate in his hands. Sapphire saw mushrooms were the main food, along with some kind of really greasy bacon.

Sapphire wrinkled her nose. "What's that?"

"Jormungar bacon."

The girl looked horrified, but picked up a piece and ate it. A servant came forward, but Sapphire asked for coffee before the man could ask what she wanted. And sugar, lots of sugar.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Addict."

"But you love me anyway!" The girl chirped. The boy smirked, and planted his feet onto the ground. He leaned over to her, and grabbed the back of her neck. He kissed her amorously and hooked his boot around her chair's leg, dragging it toward him.

"Hey," Sapphire protested through kisses. "Down boy...Bad dog."

He replied in a throaty growl, "You going to put a muzzle on me?"

Someone cleared his throat. The two broke away, and looked down in embarrassment. Bolvar folded his arms, a smile on his face. He was wearing thick cultist robes, and when he sat down, he winced. Sapphire gave him a sympathetic look.

"Do you need more blood, Bolvar?"

"No, Lady Sapphire. I am fine. How's your egg?"

Sapphire bit her lip, and wondered if she should mention the wing. It would just upset the men even more. Ethan would want to drop it from the top of Icecrown Citadel. It was just a twitch. Nothing more. She would talk to Medivh about it, in two days when she would go meet him for her weekly session. They were talking about elemental magic last week.

"It's still the same. Where's Dad?"

"Talking with Jaina in Theramore. He did not seem happy."

Ethan leaned over the table. "Ten gold that they spend the night together."

"No, He's too worried about his sister and the black dragons. You are on."

Sapphire stared at the two in disgust. She grabbed her coffee from the servant, and the sugar bowl.

"I did not hear you betting on whether or not my parents have sex tonight. Shame on you!" She strode out angrily.

Ethan watched her guiltly, and looked back at Bolvar. The burnt man was guilty too.

"I better go apologize..." The younger man said, grabbing his own coffee.

"Get her a gift first."

* * *

Sapphire had changed into clothes suitable outside, and drank her coffee as she walked down the streets. Groups of children had found her, and were eagerly showing off stuff in the city. One dranei child sat on her shoulders, and a blood elf child held her hand. Adults looked on with fondness at the children, surrounding around the young woman. All of the kids were covered in fur, and wore hats over their heads.

Rot and Terra were loved on by some children too, petted and fed whatever they could get their hands on.

One child pointed out the statue of the Lich King, and another pointed out a bone in the plague canal. A little girl told Sapphire about her mother's tailor shop. Another bragged about his father's runeblade.

Sapphire thought they were all adorable. She felt that was what she was like when she was her age, innocent and ignorant of the Scourge's darker side.

They took Sapphire to the candy shop, and begged her to buy them candy. Sapphire tried to say that she had no money, but the undead that ran the shop saw her through the window, and came out. Sapphire told him of the childrens' plans, and he waved at her nonchalantly.

"You are Sapphire Menethil. They can have whatever they want."

Sapphire looked at him in surprise. "No, I can't let-"

"I say you can! Children! Go crazy."

The children cried out in joy, and ran into the shop. The candymaker held out a gloved hand for the young woman. He was not nearly as rotting as some undead, but Sapphire hoped he wore those gloves when he made candy.

"You can have something as well."

"Oh, my husband bought candy yesterday-"

"Sir Ethan? I know. He forced the money onto me. What did you like?"

"Sugar Bones. My father liked Frozen Hearts."

The undead blinked in surprise, and he gaped.

"The...The Lich King ate my candy? Oh! Oh, praise the Darkness!" The undead was exuberant, and Sapphire regretted mentioning her father. She just smiled, and suggested the undead get another box of Frozen Hearts, and more Sugar Bones. She promised to pay him later, but the undead just told her that she would never have to pay for candy.

Rot and Terra shared a Sugar Bone between each other. The dogs wanted to swim in the canals, but Sapphire kept them away from the glowing green liquid.

Ethan found her on a bench along the canals. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and gave her a grin. She leaned back, letting her hair fall freely past her shoulder.

"What are those for?"

"An apology."

"Aw, I was not mad. I was just kidding."

Ethan saw the candy, and shook his head. "You were deprived as a child, and now you are overcompensating. Hmm...You want to have something sweeter?"

"No! We are not doing anything in Bolvar's house!"

"We are heading to Ironforge. We can do it there."

Sapphire stared at him. "Why?"

"Arthas and Bolvar want information on dragons, so I thought you might need to return those books. Will you come with me?"

Rot and Terra barked in excitement. The girl chewed on her lip worriedly.

"But...What about my egg?"

Wrong thing to say. Ethan glared at her. "Sapphire...That thing is a little monster. We can leave it with Arthas, and let him deal with it."

Arthas would break it. Why did everyone think the baby dragon was so dangerous?

"No. We can take it with us."

Ethan shook his head like he hadn't heard her right. "What?"

"We are taking it with us, or you can sleep on the floor," Sapphire said. She folded her arms and gave him a pleading look. Ethan could not resist.

"I can not fight with you over an egg! It can come, as long as you carry it."


	5. Chapter 5

Jaina sighed, laying her head on Arthas's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her.

They were in Theramore, in Jaina's study. Arthas had come by to tell her of what had happened, and she had reassured him. She remembered Arthas's sister, and felt sorry for him. She had listened to him rant angrily how much he wanted to kill something, not concerned at all. Even when he broke a mirror of hers.

Now, he was calmed down and depressed. The man had poured out his frustrations about not knowing what to do, and now he looked exhausted. Jaina did not know what he should do, but she would do what he asked, looking up information on black dragons. And when Sapphire got back from Ironforge, take the girl to Stormwind with her. Jaina had been separate from her daughter's mage training by Medivh, but now she felt like she needed to know her daughter could protect herself. Dalaran would be better, for there had been water elementals attacking Stormwind. But Jaina needed to talk to King Varian.

"Jaina..." Arthas growled, squeezing her arm slightly.

The woman raised her head up. "Yes?"

"Will you...No. Never mind."

Jaina frowned, and retreated from Arthas. She gave him a hard look.

"Just say whatever you want, Arthas. I promise, I will not get mad at you again. Or burn you."

The Lich King looked out of his element, and stood up. He went over to the window.

"No. Now is not the right time," Arthas said sadly. He would wait, for he needed to focus on saving his sister, Calia. If she was still alive.

* * *

Sapphire looked up in amazement, wishing she had come with Ethan the first time he went to Ironforge. The pteradon was above her head, and Sapphire was fascinated by the skeletal structure of the flying reptile. The condition of the bones impressed her, and she thought the dwarves had done a very good job. There were many other things in the museum, but Sapphire liked the pteradon the best. And the skull of Tyrannistrasz. A dragon, like the creature in the egg. A red dragon, but a dragon nonetheless. She read all of the inscriptions of the artifacts exhibited while Ethan talked to a librarian.

He was speaking in Dwarvish, which Sapphire only knew a little of. Ethan had been teaching her.

Sapphire hoped he would be done soon. The girl had reluctantly left her egg with Dorila's brother, Struan. He was a Cult of the Damned member as well, living in Ironforge as a spy. He had offered them a room in his house, and they had taken up on it. The egg had been heavier than the girl thought, and she had felt grateful when she had a place to put it. But now she was worried about it.

The girl went over to the bookshelves, browsing the titles. She wanted a book on dragons.

Sapphire did not find what she was looking for, and was disappointed. She really wanted a book on dragons...Maybe how to raise a baby? If such a book existed, it probably was not here. The girl sighed.

Ethan had not had any luck either, coming back with a scowl.

"Nothing?" The girl asked, confused.

"No! You think they would, but all of the information on dragons is outdated, and not helpful. And, more interestingly, no one has even seen a black dragon for a long time, more than a year."

"That...does not sound good," Sapphire said frowning.

"Yep. You want to know what I did find out?" Ethan asked, folding his arms. The girl nodded.

"Black dragons have power over the earth. Sound familiar? The earthquakes and the elementals have been in turmoil, I have learned. I bet they are the cause of all of this!"

"But...Why do they want to make some kind of treaty with Dad? What could they possibly gain?"

"I'm afraid to know," Ethan muttered, then took Sapphire by the hand, rubbing her skin with a finger. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Let's go to Struan's house."

They headed off toward the dwarf's house. Sapphire thought that for such short people, dwarves liked big things. Ironforge was massive. She almost did not feel like she was in a mountain. Only the ceiling of stone and the caverns' walls gave away that fact.

The earthquakes had taken their toll though on the mountain city. The dwarves had been having to resort to setting up extra support struts on buildings, and weak points in the city. When earthquakes hit, dust came from the ceiling by clouds. Struan had told them that, and did nothing to comfort Ethan. Sapphire did not worry that much.

* * *

Sapphire stroked the egg, feeling the texture of the shell. She looked at it intently, trying to look through the transparency. A claw moved in the egg, twitching. The girl frowned. She saw the animal squirm inside, twisting in gelatinous liquid, egg yolk or something similar.

"Hey, you keep moving. Do all creatures move when they are in the egg? I wonder why...Are you a boy or a girl? Do dragons have scales when they are young? I bet you are adorable. Not evil at all. How could you be?"

The egg rocked back and forth. Sapphire cried out in surprise, falling backwards.

Ethan came bursting into the room, anger in his eyes. His runeblade was out, deadly sharp. "Are you all right?"

He glared at the egg with vehemence, but Sapphire held up a hand. "I'm all right. The egg just moved."

"Stupid egg."

Sapphire sighed, and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Ethan's waist. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. I think I am just a little overprotective."

"A little?" Sapphire laughed. The young man smirked, and kissed her. He tossed his runeblade onto the top of a table with a thud.

"Okay. Too much. You're my equal...my wife. I'll try to stop smothering you."

Sapphire kissed him back. "And I will be less annoying and making you so protective."

"Heh, let's face it...We can't do either of those things," Ethan chuckled, running his hand through the girl's hair. The hair on his face was soft, like the rest of his hair.

The girl moved her lips to Ethan's ear, and kissed the sensitive area below it. He moaned, and grabbed Sapphire's waist, pressing her against him.

Her breath caught, and she gasped. She breathed shallowly, and felt panic in her throat. Ethan froze, and quickly let her go.

"Another attack, Sapphire? Forgive-"

Sapphire shook her head, and put a hand against the wall. She took a couple, deep breaths.

"I think...I will recover."

The boy held open his arms, and she came over to hug him, burying her face into his chest.

"I thought they were gone. Don't worry, sweetheart. All those that have tried to hurt you are dead."

"Sometimes I can't help it."

Ethan smiled softly. "Want to try again?"

They started kissing each other again. Ethan pulled Sapphire close to him, and pushed her to the bed. Sapphire gasped, but this time it was so fearful. She felt Ethan slip his hand down to her leg. She moaned, and pulled off the ex-deathknight's shirt. She ran her hand over his muscled chest, the thin covering of black hair on it. He kissed her jawbone, and tore from her momentarily. Ethan stripped, and Sapphire did likewise, taking off her mage robes.

The egg rocked slightly back and forth, and a small crack formed on its side. Neither human noticed, their attentions turned to each other.

* * *

It struggled to get out. It wanted out, and knew that it should get out soon. Using its nose, it hit the side of its home. The wall was hard, but its nose should be adequate. After all, it was a dragon, wasn't it? Nothing could stop it from doing what it wants.

The voice. What had that voice been? Another of his kind. Yes.

His home rocked, and he was submerged in liquid, so it was hard hitting the same place more than once. He soon grew tired, and had to stop. His claws scratched at the sides. It did not help, and he wanted to shriek in fury. He wanted out! Where was his mother? She should help him. Why was it so hard to get out of this damn thing?

Finally, after so many tries, he was able to get a big crack in it, and his nose was able to get out, and he breathed in air. It was amazing. The dragon banged his nose on the hole, and his claws too. The hole got bigger, and he was able to push his head all the way out.

Wherever he was, it was almost as dark as it was in his home. He blinked in surprise at the sight of flame, a tiny little thing on a pale object. He cracked the walls of his home more, getting a paw out. His wings were tricky though, getting in the way. He hissed angrily. Globules of ooze dripped off of his head and fell to the ground, splattering. The dragon licked himself, and wriggled out finally, tail flicking out of his round shelter. The dragon licked himself dry, and shuffled his wings.

He looked around curiously. The bigger place was made of stone, he could tell. Something moved, and the dragon chirped in surprise, the noise high pitched. He crouched down, and stalked over to the bed. He looked up, and then pounced. He grabbed something soft, and which tore easily. He squeaked in surprise, and clambered up the soft material. He got to the top of the place, and found two hills underneath the smooth, plushy stuff. Something moved, and he saw something bright white. His eyes widened, and the dragon crawled forward.

Some creature laid there, sound asleep, pale with something white on her head. For it was a female...

The dragon perked up excitingly. Was this his mother? She must be...A cursory look showed the other creature next to her was a male, with black stuff on his head, but their scaleless bodies were the same color. The dragon looked at himself. His paws were black, and his stomach orange. Scales covered his body. He looked nothing like the creatures.

"Momma!" The dragon whispered to the female, and looked to the male. It was not his father. No, no. But if the male knew that, he might eat him. No, the dragon did not want to be eaten. The dragon looked at the body of the male, the black hair. If the dragon looked like the male, then it would not suspect.

A few minutes of concentration later, A human boy with ragged black hair, pale peach skin, and yellow reptilian eyes was curled up between Sapphire and Ethan, grinning smugly at his brilliant idea.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sapphire..." Ethan mumbled. Last night had been amazing, despite the awkward beginning. Sapphire had made him work for it though. She always did. He yawned, and stretched out his arms above his head. He opened his eyes, and sat up, turning toward Sapphire to kiss her, and maybe something more.

Large yellow eyes with slitted pupils stared at him impassively. White teeth bared into a smile. It was just a boy, human, maybe six or seven. His face was chubby with baby fat. His head was covered in a mess of ragged hair, black as pitch as Ethan's hair was. The little boy poked him with a finger, and tilted his head.

"Hi."

Ethan stared at the boy in silent shock, who just returned the look with that innocent looking smile.

"Oh dear Light...How long was I asleep? Sapphire!"

He felt the bed shift as Sapphire moved. She moaned, and opened her eyes.

"Hmm? What is-"

Sapphire screamed in surprise at the appearance of the boy, who in turn whimpered, and fled to hide underneath the blanket. Sapphire's eyes grew wide, and instantly looked to the egg. Ethan followed suit. It was cracked, shards of eggshell scatter around it. The egg had rolled to the middle of the room, and a trail of shiny ooze smeared the floor. The inside of the egg could be seen, and also was the fact that it was empty.

They looked at the boy, the lump under the blanket.

Ethan exclaimed "He hatched! But-"

"Already able to use magic?" Sapphire asked, curious. "That's amazing!"

The boy poked his head back above the sheet. "I am amazing."

Sapphire gasped in delight. "Oh, he can talk too! He's adorable."

Ethan frowned when the boy retreated from under the blanket.

"And naked."

"So are you and I. Would you go and get him some clothes?"

The dragon boy tilted his head again, like a puppy. "What that?"

* * *

Tanomoan wolfed down the meat voraciously, not bothering to take the time to learn how to use a fork or knife. He wore a wool tunic, and dark pants that Ethan had bought from a tailor. He had been almost disappointed by the plain clothing, but did not protest. His feet, which kicked back and forth as he sat at the table, were covered in soft leather boots that were better quality than the clothing, and more expensive.

Sapphire did not enjoy watching him, a little sickness overcoming her stomach. She could only manage to eat nothing but a biscuit. Ethan seemed concerned about her, but she told him she was fine. Why all of a sudden she was disgusted by meat, Sapphire was clueless. She loved eating meat, and had once felt...cannibalistic tendencies. Thanks to her father.

Ethan had cleaned up the bedroom as much as he could, and apologized to Struan about the ripped up sheets. Struan did not know about Tanomoan, and had just grinned at Ethan knowingly.

Sapphire had named Tanomoan, who had seemed elated with his name. She had made it up on the spot, thinking an unusual name would be better for a dragon. When he found out Sapphire's name, he had squealed in delight. Obviously, he liked that name. But when Ethan brought him out some food in the form of ham, the dragon had taken to the ex-deathknight like one of his dogs.

The dragon ripped a sliver of ham from the main piece, and it dangled from his mouth. Sapphire groaned, and thanked Ethan gratefully when he gave her the charcoal stick and the paper she had asked for. The young man left again to go meet up with Bolvar in Scourgeholme, kissing Sapphire on the cheek.

Sapphire wrote down her observations of the dragon. She wondered if all baby dragons did stuff like that, talk and use magic so quickly. Surely they all could. She looked at Tanomoan's eyes, and did a quick sketch of it. He caught the movement, and looked to see what she was doing.

He gasped. "What are you doing!"

"Drawing your eyes. They are very lovely. If only I could see what you look like in your dragon form."

The boy stared at her. "Can't. Et...Etham...Ethan will eat me."

Sapphire put down her coffee, which she had been drinking. "Ethan wouldn't eat you!"

The boy scowled. "Yes he will. I'm not his, so he will eat me if I not look like him. He not Daddy."

The girl pushed the papers in front of her away, and gave him a questioning look.

"Who is your father? Do you know?"

Tanomoan stuck his tongue out sideways, and looked down at his plate. "I know. Know him when I see him. Just like I know you are my Momma!"

Sapphire smiled sadly. "I am?"

The dragon nodded, and then frowned. "Of course...Aren't you?"

He sounded afraid, his voice trembling. Sapphire did not want him to be upset, so she lied.

"Yes I am, Tanomoan. I love you."

The dragon boy made a sound akin to purring.

* * *

After the meeting with Bolvar, Ethan came back with plenty of information to tell Sapphire. He took her to the Great Forge, Tanomoan holding the girl's hand with his own, bouncing up and down when he walked. Acting like a normal child, not some evil dragon. Sapphire had no idea what everyone was so worried about. When the dragon boy saw the huge cavern, and the lava, he became utterly stunned.

"Do you live here, Momma?" He asked with awe.

"No. We live somewhere better. We should be going back there really soon-"

Ethan cleared his throat. "Actually, we are not. Jaina wants you to come to Stormwind...Don't get mad. She wants to talk to you. Just be cooperative. Autum and Karanda will be there. And you can finally meet Prince Anduin, that little...Never mind. I am going to be with Arthas. He is having a meeting, and as the husband of his daughter, I need to go."

"All right. Did they find out anything?"

The dragon boy slipped from Sapphire's hand, and snuck away.

"Yes. Both Medivh, Jaina, and the two lichs have bits and pieces of information. The leader of the black dragonflight is Deathwing. While that is in the old books, they do not say really much about modern dragons. Bolvar was able to tell us about Onyxia, and there is another dragon by the name is Nefarion. Both are Deathwing's children. Both are dead. Your aunt, Calia Menethil? Your grandfather, Terenas Menethil, had been making plans to marry her to a certain Daval Prestor, a supposed relation of the Perenoldes, my family. And guess who he actually was? Deathwing. He disappeared after that, supposedly beaten."

"How did Father react to that?" Sapphire asked, a little bit of horror on her face.

"How else? Got revolted and furious, and now has some broken finger bones when he thought he could hit the wall and not get hurt. Also, Jaina looked like she was going to clean his mouth out with holy water. Lethumo is always a bad influence."

Sapphire watched worriedly as Tanomoan clung to the railing around the deep pit of lava. He looked like he wanted to climb up on it and jump. She went over to him, and grabbed his wrist. He obediently followed her back away from the edge, a sad look on his face.

"Did you tell Father about Tanomoan?"

"I figured he has enough on his mind..." Ethan said softly.

Sapphire nodded. That made her feel better. She still did not know how to think about the dragon. Why was he given to her as a gift by those cultists?

"What about the cultists?"

"Cult of Twilight's Hammer. Used to be an orc clan, but now is all races. Some of the Cult of the Damned joined with them, and that's how we know of them now, tracking down those individuals. Nicci was one."

"Nicci?" Sapphire squeaked. The cultist that used to look after Sapphire. The girl had not heard about Nicci in a long time. Years. She thought the woman dead, but now she was with this other cult? That hurt her. Hurt her that Nicci was an enemy.

"Yeah. Bolvar guessed that was how they learned of you. I wanted to kill her, but Arthas had her put in the dungeon. No torture, unless you want-"

"No. Don't. Not Nicci. She was kind to me..." Sapphire whispered. Ethan nodded in understanding, and pulled out a small leather pouch. Sapphire took the pouch frowning.

"Here is some money, to buy something in Stormwind if you want. Now, deathgate or gryphon?" The boy gestured to a place where a couple of gryphons were at the flight master of the city.

Sapphire shook her head. "Neither. I want to the Deeprun Tram. It sounds fun. Will you come with me? Just until we get to Stormwind?"

"All right...Come on, Tanomoan. You want me to carry you?"

The dragon boy thought about it, then held out his arms. Ethan smirked, and picked up the boy. Tanomoan clung to him, and laid his head down on the man's chest. They went to Tinkertown, where few gnomes were left anymore. The mechanical section of Ironforge had been largely abandoned, for the gnomes were going to try to retake their old home, Gnomeregan.

But Tanomoan was fascinated. He saw a couple of gnomes working on a machine, goggles over their eyes. He stared with his strange eyes.

"What those on their face?" He asked. Sapphire giggled, and ruffled his hair.

"Goggles. To protect their eyes."

"I want some googles!"

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The dragon glared at him. "Cause."

Ethan sighed, and gave Sapphire an apologetic look, then walked away. Tanomoan waved at Sapphire as Ethan took him to a nearby shop. Sapphire shook her head, and folded her arms. She waited patiently, and after a couple of minutes, the two boys came back out. Tanomoan sported goggles over his eyes and a wide grin with bright white teeth.

He slipped away from the ex-deathknight, and came running to Sapphire. "I look good?"

The girl rolled her eyes, and picked him up. "You look amazing..."

Tanomoan purred again, and wrapped his arms around her.

They entered the tunnel into the Deeprun Tram station. The tram was free, so Ethan did not have to worry about any money. There were some people in the tunnels, but they were all coming to Ironforge, not leaving. Tanomoan looked around the metal area, at the two tracks where the trams traveled on. He saw a rat, and growled.

"Food. Wanna kill it. Can I kill it, Momma?"

Sapphire gave the boy a dark look. "No! You cannot kill it."

Tanomoan slumped in her arms, and grew bored. He squirmed in her grip, but Sapphire did not want him running off again. He might get hurt.

A loud noise came from the dark tunnels, and Sapphire flinched when the tram came speeding up, screeching to a stop in front of them. Ethan smiled at her fright. Tanomoan tilted his head.

"Ooh...Go fast."


	7. Chapter 7

Bolvar fumbled with his gloves. The pain made him wince as he slid his fingers into the gloves. A servant knocked on the door, and entered. Bolvar straightened, and he scowled. The servant bowed respectively, and asked if he could help his master dress himself.

"No, I am capable of putting on my own clothes."

"Of course, Master."

Bolvar watched the servant leave, and as soon as the door closed, leaned against his dresser. He sighed, and dressed by himself. He pulled his boots on, tied the laces clumsily. Arthas had asked him to come to Icecrown, but Bolvar knew better. That was an order, no doubt.

He wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, and pulled up his hood. As a second thought, he buckled on his sword. He did not have the strength to use it, but it made him look not as weak.

He frowned and looked over to an ornate, reddish brown wooden box. A flower was carved into the top, and Bolvar ran his finger across it. He sighed, and opened the box.

The sapphire, made by Bolvar in his brief time as the Lich King, shone brightly in its velvet bed. It's chain curled around it, and Bolvar gingerly lifted it out of the box. He stroked the facets of the jewel, and put the chain around his neck. The sapphire lay on his chest, glinting coldly. Cold, much like how Bolvar felt.

The man had been more than happy when Sapphire had come to visit Scourgeholme, but it was also awkward for him. She was married to Ethan. While he was a fine young man...

Bolvar growled, and pushed open the door to his room.

He stalked out of his home, but stopped when there was a shuddering. The ground rumbled, and Bolvar blinked in surprise. An earthquake? There had not been an earthquake in Icecrown yet. Everywhere else yes, but here?

It grew in power, and Bolvar fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

A loud rumbling, and the earthquake became violent. There was massive cracking sound. Bolvar gasped, and looked around. Something caught his eye, and his gaze raised up to the mountains. A big sheet of white was running down the side of one, heading toward Scourgeholme.

It took a second for the man to realize what it was. Tons of snow knocked loose by the earthquake. An avalanche, heading straight to the city.

"No!" Bolvar cried out. He got to his feet, and watched in horror as the snow came hurtling down the mountainside toward Scourgeholme.

It would be fine. Scourgeholme is surrounded by a wall of saronite. The snow would not even shake it. Bolvar kept telling himself that. He did not want to think about what would happen if the wall did not. Stupidly, Bolvar had set the residential section on the side of the city near the mountains. Also, the undead section was on that side, but Bolvar doubted some snow would hurt the undead. But the children that lived here now.

The snow came hurtling down, and hit the wall. White chunks flew out, and fell down on the houses. Bolvar sighed in relief. If anything, there would be only minor injuries. But Bolvar had done nothing to even try to stop it.

The man fell to the ground, and started praying.

* * *

The Lich King held Jaina in his arms. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep. The man heard her heartbeat, and closed his own eyes. He leaned his head back.

He had called Bolvar, Ethan, the lichs Stirge and Cal'thein, Falric, Marwyn, the leaders of the Cult of the Damned, and his best deathknights to a meeting here in Icecrown Citadel. All he was doing now waiting for them to show up. His hand still hurt, and wondered why Ethan had not shown up yet. He said he would have Sapphire sent to Stormwind, and come right back.

Arthas stroked Jaina's hair. She made an unconscious sigh.

"Arthas..."

Jaian had spent the night talking with Medivh, and the old prophet had spoken of a great many things. After that, Jaina had come back to Arthas in his study, and told him what she knew. She had looked exhausted, and just collapsed into his arms afterwards.

A shudder coursed through the study. A book fell off a shelf. Arthas sat up in surprise, and shook Jaina awake.

"Jaina!"

The woman woke up, and looked around. She gasped at the movement.

"Uh...Is your citadel supposed to do this?" The woman asked.

The Lich King growled, "No!"

A skull fell to the floor, shattering into several pieces. More books fell, and one shelf actually broke off the wall. Arthas wrapped his arm around Jaina, and they left the room. He took her straight to the Shadow Throne, and told her to stay there. He ran out, straight to the main entrance of the Citadel. Marwyn met him there.

"What's happening to my Citadel?" Arthas roared.

"It's happening everywhere, Master..." The deathknight said helplessly.

There was a massive move, and Marwyn fell to the ground. Arthas did not. He just snarled, and left his Citadel, pushing the doors open.

He stared. Corp'rethar broke as he watched, a massive crack opening in the ice of the glacier. The saronite wall ripped in half at the gate, and chunks of it fell to the ground. Causing the ice to break up more.

Arthas groaned as thousands of voices cried out in his head in alarm. He fell to one knee, his head feeling like it was on fire.

* * *

The tram was a feat of engineering. Sapphire was not very interested in engineering, but as they sped in the tunnels, she was impressed by it. Sapphire had to hold onto a handlebar, which was on the tram just for that purpose. Ethan was holding onto Tanomoan tightly, who found the ride exciting. The lights of the tunnels went past so fast, that the affect was blinding to Sapphire. They went down a long while, and she wondered why she had thought this would be fun.

Bile rose up in her throat, and Sapphire tightened her grip. She closed her eyes. The grated floor of the tram felt odd on Sapphire's feet through her boots. The girl felt a jolt on the tram, and her eyes snapped open.

They had stopped going downhill, and were now going straight. Sapphire sighed in relief.

Ethan looking up from the wiggling boy, and gave Sapphire a concerned look.

"You all right?"

Tanomoan looked back and forth between the two. He scowled.

"She not right, obviously. Stupid."

Before Ethan could react, the dragon boy broke away from the human, and went over to Sapphire. He sniffed her, and wrapped his arms around her leg.

"Don't worry, Momma. Daddy take care of you."

Ethan looked angry at the boy's insult before, but he nodded.

"I will, Sapphire."

There a loud noise over the sounds of the tram. There was another jolt of the tram, and lights behind and in front of it flickered. Dust came up, and all three of them started coughing.

Bright light blinded Sapphire as they went through a glass section of the tunnel. The girl gasped when she looked up. Water was above them, light filtering down in streaks. Sapphire saw bright colored fish, huge sharks, and some kind of thresher in the water.

But what concerned her was some cracking in the glass. Water sprayed out of some of the cracks.

"Ethan!" She cried out. He saw the water too, and took her by the arm protectively. The tram kept going though, and that was something to be thankful for.

Tanomoan whined, and sunk down to the floor of the tram.

"Uh oh..."

Sapphire looked at him, and let go of the handlebar. She knelt down, and stared at the boy.

"What's wrong?" She demanded. Tanomoan was trembling, eyes wide and hugging himself.

"Daddy."

They were plunged into darkness as they left the glass area back into the tunnels. All of the lights were gone, and that made Sapphire fearful. Another jolt, and the tram came to a screeching stop, and made the trio fall forward.

"Ah, hell. What's happening?" Ethan demanded.

"Hell," Tanomoan piped up, eyes glowing in the dark. He clung to Sapphire tightly, and she felt his breath on her neck.

Sapphire moved one of her hands away, and muttered a spell. A ball of flame burst into existence above her hand, lighting up the darkness. The dragon boy gasped.

Ethan coughed, and looked around. He lay on the grating, and it looked like he hit his head hard as he rubbed it.

"It must have been one of those really bad earthquakes."

Sapphire nodded, and threw the fireball. It shot forward in the tunnels, showing the dark, metal sidings. The ball kept going, and exploded in the distance.

"Thought I would look. See if anything fell to block the tunnels. Should we walk those walkways, or wait to see if the tram works again?" Sapphire asked Ethan, who slowly sat up.

"We can't wait...I think I can make a death gate."

It took a couple of tries, but the young man was able to make the purple misty portal. Tanomoan hissed at it, but Sapphire reassured him. The dragon boy reluctantly went in after Ethan went into the deathgate, holding Sapphire's hand.

When they passed through it, they were met with smoke, and fire. Ashes burned Sapphire's eyes, and she instantly started choking on smoke. Screams rang everywhere, and Ethan grabbed Sapphire by the waist. He looked around fearfully. They were near Stormwind Keep, at the canals.

A roar, deep and filled with menace. It sounded like it came from something large.

Tanomoan cowered against Sapphire, whimpering. "Uh oh..."

Flames licked the wooden sides of buildings, and the stones of a clock tower were scattered in the waters of the canal in front of Sapphire. The rest that were intact were charred black. People ran around insanely.

Ethan took Sapphire up to the Keep, and told her to go find Autum or Karanda. Tanomoan watched the human leave, and looked up to Sapphire.

"But...I want to go see Daddy."

Sapphire stared at the dragon boy. "What?"

"Daddy. Wanna go kill something and burn this place to the ground with him."

The girl felt a cold pit in her stomach, and the boy just stood there with his eyes flashing hungrily. He was smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Sapphire took Tanomoan to the Keep. There were no guards around, and Sapphire supposed that was disconcerting, but she went up to the throne room. Tanomoan walked alongside her, striding with a confident air. His goggles were pushed up on his forehead. He was scowling darkly, upset that Sapphire refused to let him go join "Daddy."

She was starting to wonder if having the dragon boy was such a good idea anymore. He was strange, with those glowing yellow eyes. Definitely not human. She needed to remind herself that he wasn't. He was a dragon.

Sapphire went into the place where Autum and Karanda lived, when they were not in Dalaran. Karanda apparently was with the Prince of Stormwind, Prince Anduin. Sapphire pitied him.

"Sapphire!"

Autum came running up, and tackled her friend. Sapphire fell to the ground with a grunt of surprise. The younger girl was shaking.

Sapphire pushed Autum off of her. "What's wrong?"

"There...That dragon. He was huge, and starting destroying everything!" The girl sobbed. She covered her face with her hands.

Tanomoan coughed, and Autum looked over to him. She stared at the dragon boy, then squealed.

"Oh! He's so cute!"

The dragon boy flinched when the young girl pulled him into a hug. Sapphire growled.

"The dragon, Autum!"

The girl looked up, biting her lip.

"Yeah. First the earthquake came, and it was huge! Then, there was a roar, and then..."

Sapphire saw girl start crying, and decided she was not going to get anything useful out of Autum. The girl was flightly at her best, useless when she is terrified. Tanomoan seemed to realize Autum's sensitivity, and he smiled at her. Sapphire looked up, and saw Falric in the corner of the room. The girl stood up and went over to him.

"Hello. I Tanomoan," Tanomoan said to Autum.

"You're adorable, Tanomoan. I'm Autum."

Falric glared at Sapphire as she approached, and folded his arms. His glowing blue eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" The girl asked, voice dark.

"Massive dragon attack? Did you not understand my Autum?" He said with a grin.

Sapphire bared her teeth at him. "Your Autum is traumatized, and here you are hiding in the shadows."

Falric stiffened, and grabbed the girl by the neck. He pushed her against the wall.

"Want me to kill you right here, right now?" The deathknight snarled.

"Dad would kill you as well if you did that. And he's not exactly a saint, so he might harm Autum first in his rage," Sapphire said calmly, no threat in her tone.

The deathknight let her go, and backed away.

"Smart bitch. No wonder Marwyn always liked you."

"Autum is smart," Sapphire protested, scowling.

"But she's not a bitch or my Master's daughter," Falric replied, a devious smile on his face.

"Are you saying that if I had been less bitchy and someone else's daughter-"

Falric's smile widened. The doors to the room opened, and Ethan came in, face pale. Sapphire left Falric, and went over to him. The young man pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I had no idea he was so...massive. I was expecting the size of Sindragosa or something. But he wasn't. And he also was not just bones. Light..."

"Not all dragons are just bone and necromancy, Dog!" Falric called out. He had went over to Autum, and the girl was now clutching him tightly, like a leech. Falric was unaffected by it, no emotion on his face.

Sapphire kissed Ethan on the lips for a long time, then pulled away. "Is he gone?"

"Would I be this calm otherwise? Falric! As soon as Jaina comes, you and I are headed to Icecrown."

"Fine!" The deathknight said. Autum whispered to the man, and buried her face against his chest.

Tanomoan came over, and tugged on Ethan's sleeve.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

It had been days since the earthquakes, fires, floods, tornadoes, and other natural disasters had wracked Kalimdor, the Eastern Kingdoms, and Northrend. Stormwind was still in shambles, and Sapphire was able to gauge how bad the damage was by a quick tour by wing the first day. No one thought to question why there was a snowy owl flying in daylight, in a warm southern city.

Buildings had been burned, some ripped apart. The Park, which had been very different than the one in Scourgeholme, was gone. All of the entire section had plummeted down the cliffside, straight down into the ocean.

Some of the damage could easily be passed off as another earthquake, and fire. But Sapphire winged toward the entrance of Stormwind.

Two towers next to each other stood at the entrance, before the Valley of Heroes. They were of the same white stone that the rest of the city was made from.

But the tops had been melted, and were still a bright orange. Sapphire thought that if she touched them, it would burn her. She flapped away from the towers, but she could see that the parts that were melted slag made what looked like gargantuan paws.

The owl hooted in dismay, and looked down at the Valley of Heroes. One statue had been knocked down, falling into the moat below.

She dove down to the pedestal where it used to stand, and landed in front of it.

Danath Trollbane, the inscription said. Sapphire did not know who that was, and mentally cursed at her ignorance. She would have to look him up later.

She jumped up into the air, and flew off. Her wings made no sound as she rose above the buildings.

Sapphire flew to Stormwind Keep, and flew into the open gateway, freaking out a guard. She glided past corridors, and found the hallway she wanted. The door was open, and Sapphire let herself in.

Jaina looked up from her book as the owl swooped in, and landed on a shelf, one that was intact despite the earthquake.

"Hello, Sapphire. Ethan's not back yet..."

The owl looked angry, but the woman came over and stroked the bird's feathers.

"He'll be back soon."

Sapphire hooted. Ethan had went back to Icecrown as soon as Jaina showed up. Arthas was suffering from a migraine, but he still wanted that meeting. Falric had left too, leaving Autum to annoy Sapphire.

There was a rustling, and yellow eyes peeked out from underneath Jaina's bed. Tanomoan stuck his snout out, and the rest of him followed.

Finally, the dragon had felt comfortable being in his real body around the humans now that Ethan was gone. When he had met Jaina, the boy had felt the need to impress the woman, so he always stayed in his dragon body around her.

In public, like when Sapphire talked to Prince Anduin, Tanomoan was human. And all the noble woman, recovered from their traumatic experiences from Deathwing's attack, lavished over the boy. Especially now that he had somehow obtained rich, fancy ebony black clothing. When questioned by Sapphire, he had shrugged and said he made them appear.

As a dragon, Tanomoan was tiny, only about two feet long. Black scales covered up most of him, but his belly and paws were a bright orange. His wings were tucked up against his little body, and his tail flicked back and forth.

Horns on his head curled forward, and he had a bit of a fleshy, spiked crest on top of his head. It moved in accordance to his mood. Right now he was upset, so the crest lay flat on his head, spikes pointed backwards.

"I'm hungry, Momma. Feed me."

Sapphire got off the shelf, and turned back into her human form. Tanomoan had been so delighted when he saw her turn for the first time, and demanded for her to turn into her dragon form.

Sapphire had gotten off the hook by telling him the room was too small for her to change. That had made his eyes widen, and he started asking how big she really was. The girl smiled, and had told him to just imagine.

Now, Sapphire was frowning.

"I just fed you two hours ago!"

"Hmm...Yes. But I'm hungry again. Want meat! Kill one of those metal things?"

The "metal things" Tanomoan referred to were guards. He thought they looked delicious.

"No. You can't eat people. They taste disgusting."

Her mother smiled, and put one hand over her mouth. The woman had been worried at first at the dragon, but Tanomoan had won her over easily. He had snuck into the gardens of the Keep, and brought her some flowers, ripped straight out of the ground. Most everyone blamed the prince's dog. Jaina had thought it sweet of the little dragon, who beamed happily.

Tanomoan snorted, and sat on his haunches. "Want food! Can I have that honey stuff?"

"Oh, he's most definitely yours," Jaina laughed.

"Haha...Very funny, Mother. Not. Come on, Tanomoan. We can go get you some honey."

He turned into his human form, and grabbed Sapphire's hand, clutching it tightly.

Two pairs of eyes watched the two, human and dragon boy, walked down the halls. One pair was orange and bright. The other was deathknight glowing blue.

"That's his wife? Never thought that mutt would get a woman. Fuck, what I would do to get her and-"

"Enough, human. I do not wish to hear of your perverted fantasy. You want revenge on your brother. I want the female."

"Why?" Adalger Calwood growled. He was dressed up as a Stormwind guard, and was new to his resurrection, fidgety and eager to kill. He was twenty-five years old, or had been when his youngest brother had stabbed him in the chest. Adalger was muscular, and tall. His black hair was cropped short. Ethan was thinner, although not much shorter. But the rebel had always kept his hair unruly, and cut it jaggedly, to the despair of their parents.

Adalger had been the favorite. And now, to avenge his other brothers and his parents, Adalger would crush Ethan's skull under his boot.

"Witless creature! You do not require my reasons. Let us just say that she would be a very useful mortal. More useful than you..." The other one hissed. The one that was not human.

"Fine, fine. Screw you anyway. I don't care. I can get whatever woman I want now. But I want my brother. I want to make him suffer!"

"And you will. Be patient. My little brother, that boy, will bring her to us, and your own brother will come after her rabid with fury. And you mortals get reckless when you are angry."

* * *

Ethan waited until all of the others left, then went over to Bolvar. He helped the man up, and forced out a smile. But it looked more like a grimace.

"Sorry, Bolvar. Perhaps next time, you should not accuse Arthas of being an idiot?"

The man spat out blood, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Arthas had been stubborn, wishing to agree to whatever Deathwing wanted. He thought he would be protecting his people, but Bolvar had said it was Frostmourne all over again, and that Arthas would be stupid to agree to anything the reptile wanted.

That had earned him a gauntleted fist to collide with his face, and a hard fall to the ground.

"Perhaps. Sometimes the truth needs to be spoken."

"Next time, let me speak the truth. No offense, but I am-"

"Less fragile? Yes, I know that well enough...I should not have angered him. He hasn't yet been able to calm down all of the undead yet, and it's been hard on him. Marwyn told me that Arthas had to resort to going to the Frozen Throne. It's cold enough up there to soothe the pain."

"Like it did with your burns?" Ethan asked. He helped Bolvar out of the meeting room, and shut the door behind him. They began the walk to the room Arthas had given Bolvar in his private sanctum.

"Yes. And he has been having visits by a certain...spirit."

Ethan looked at the burnt man. "That Matthias Lehner you spoke of before?"

The man winced. "I'd rather not talk about it. If Arthas wants you to know, he will be the one to tell you."

The boy frowned, but let Bolvar be. He took him to the man's room, and opened the door. His wedding ring, a plain gold band around his finger, flashed as he held it open.

An odd look came over Bolvar's face, and Ethan asked him if he was all right.

"Of course I am!" The man snapped, making the younger man flinch. Bolvar went into his room, and closed the door slowly.

What had gotten into him? Ethan wondered as he walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthas tapped his fingers on the ice, clearly agitated. Ethan just stood there, arms folded as he watched the conflict the Lich King was in.

Rot and Terra were curled up at Arthas's feet, and had a bone between the two of them. They shared it, chewing on it with small teeth. Arthas ignored them while he tried to deal with two hard choices. Refuse or accept. Potential to protect his family, or get his sister back. He had no idea what the dragons wanted, but he was willing to do almost anything.

"Master," Ethan coughed.

He did not look at the younger man, and got to his feet. He strutted past Ethan, and went over to the edge of the platform. Ethan heard the roar of thunder above them.

The boy went over to Arthas, and stood next to him.

"Are you worsening the storm, because that might just make it worse on your people."

Arthas growled, "I don't know what to do!"

Ethan looked at the Lich King, and wondered if he was scowling under the helm.

"What would the old Arthas do?" The boy asked.

"Not care."

The boy braced himself for a potential broken jaw. "Perhaps you should do the same..."

When his father-in-law turned to him, he flinched back. But Arthas did not hit him, and just sighed.

"If only I could, son."

The plaguehounds at the Throne trotted over to Arthas, and they crouched down at his feet, whining. The man knelt down, and held out his hands, picking up the two dogs. He stood up straight, and let Rot and Terra lick his saronite armor. Ethan smiled, and took Terra from him. She licked his nose, and cuddled against him.

"They grow on you, don't they?"

Rot looked up at Arthas with his dead black eyes. The man frowned.

"I suppose. I found out that this little guy and I have something in common. He's from Lordaeron."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Arthas scratched the dog under the chin. Rot made a contented noise, wagging his tail. "Indeed...Aren't you, little mongrel?"

Rot barked, tongue hanging from his mouth.

"No wonder he acts so mischievous. Can't trust anyone from that wretched kingdom," Ethan said, laughing.

"Careful, Ethan..." Arthas warned.

"Sorry...I suppose I should return to Sap-"

"Master!" A geist came leaping toward them. Ethan and Arthas looked over at the undead in alarm.

"What, Jeffrey?" Arthas asked him.

"A...A black dragon, and fiery demon thing! Down in the Court of Bones, Master!" The geist said, hands fidgeting. He grabbed the rope around his neck and rubbed it nervously. His one visible eye blinked quickly.

Arthas straightened, and let out a snarl. He put Rot down on the ground, and Ethan did likewise with Terra.

"Ethan! If you would...Go to Sapphire."

The Lich King walked off, and the ex-deathknight sighed. He made a deathgate.

* * *

"You know, you look very familiar," The Prince of Stormwind said to Sapphire offhandedly.

They were both in the library, books surrounding the two. Sapphire smiled, and shrugged, looking back to the book she was reading.

"I think you're mistaken," She muttered.

"Come on, Sapphire. You look related to someone I know. I just can't get it. Give me a hint."

"My father is a warlock, and my mother a succubus!" Sapphire answered, smirking darkly.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I will figure it out," The boy promised, returning the smile.

Anduin was younger than her, and according to Autum, was aiming to be a priest. And not the kind that lived in the Cathedral of Darkness. Arthas had tried to implement teachings of the Light to cultists, but they were set in their ways. Bolvar had been making sure the children of Scourgeholme got both sides, even if the parents did not agree. Being the Lich King's right hand and governor of Scourgeholme granted Bolvar some power.

Ethan, had once suggested that their children will also be taught both sides. Their golden and black haired children.

Sapphire had felt horrible, and told him she did not expect any children. He was an undead newly made some twisted form of living, and Arthas had messed her up too much with experimentation. Ethan had been adamant, and insisted they would have beautiful children.

That had been a day after the honeymoon, and Ethan's dream was not yet forthcoming. Sapphire knew it would not happen.

Tanomoan came over with a book to where she and Anduin sat at a wooden table. He sat down, and put the book down on the table. He opened it, and started reading it. Upside down.

Anduin helpfully rotated the book around for the boy.

"Thank you!" Tanomoan said, baring his teeth. Sapphire had been trying to make the dragon act nicer. It seemed to have worked.

Well, they now had one child. One slightly scaly, yellow-eyed child that was always hungry.

"Hey guys!" Autum cried out, waving at Sapphire. She came running over, and sat down next to them. A hooded figure indicated that Falric was back from Icecrown. The deathknight went to one corner of the library, and folded his arms.

"Shh! We're in a library!" Anduin whispered.

"Oh, right...My bad!"

Sapphire sighed, and closed her book. She smiled at the Prince.

"So, I heard that many people, adventurers, are volunteering to go deal with some of the problems that have come about due to this...Cataclysm?"

"Yeah. My father has called out for all heroes to fight and the new Warchief of the Horde, Garrosh Hellscream, has been doing the same. Do you know of the Thousand Needles? It's been flooded, and I heard about a giant whale shark there."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Whale shark? Alive?"

"No, dead. I think someone said it ate a whole ship!"

"Dead..." She wondered how useful an undead whale shark would be.

No, she shouldn't. That would be bad. Medivh had chastised her on practicing necromancy, and she felt like she should not do it any more, unless it was necessary. And raising an dead fish was not necessary.

"I heard the Barrens got split in half!" Autum said excitedly.

Falric sat down, and leaned over.

"Icecrown has been separated likewise...A huge rent in the glacier."

Prince Anduin looked up, and frowned. "What are you doing in Icecrown?"

Falric turned to look at him. "Because, Prince. I'm a deathknight. Any more questions?"

He hissed out the question, gripping one of his runeblades. Anduin shook his head.

"No, I'm fine with that answer."

"You'll be a wise king, young prince," Falric said, grinning.

Sapphire listened to Autum and Anduin gossiping about what has happened to the world, but Sapphire was horribly misinformed. She knew almost none of the places they spoke of. She knew about Tanaris, and heard that the city, Gadgetzan there, was now a coastal city. She only knew of there because her father traded with goblins. Specifically, one female called Trixie Goldcog. For some reason, she gave Arthas discounts on whatever he wants, and pays reasonably well for Northrend natural resources that she asks for. A nice goblin...a rarity.

The sound of boots came close to them, and Sapphire sat up straighter, then smiled when she saw who it was.

Ethan was scowling before, but he forced out a small upturn of his lips when he saw Sapphire. With one finger, he motioned for her.

Sapphire shook her head coyly, and leaned back.

The scowl came back, and he waved at her insistently. The girl sighed.

"I'll be right back," Sapphire said to the Prince, Autum, and Falric. The deathknight looked over to Ethan, and nodded at him, then pulled Autum into his lap. She squealed. The deathknight's face was stone as he whispered to her. Tanomoan watched Sapphire leave, then turned to Anduin and asked him to help him read his book.

Sapphire went over to Ethan, who took her into a hug.

"Arthas is talking with a dragon..." He muttered, pressing the girl tightly against himself.

"About his sister?" She asked fearfully. "Oh, you don't think he will accept, do you?"

"I don't know. But let's hope for the best and not worry. Are you hungry?"

Sapphire shrugged. "A little."

"Come on then. We can walk around the city a while, then have dinner. I know of a nice place to eat that was not destroyed."

Sapphire smiled, "All right. Tanomoan! Want to come walk around the city with Ethan and I?"

The dragon boy looked back, and nodded vigorously. Ethan had a sour look.

"I thought the two of us-"

Tanomoan came forward and clasped Sapphire's hand. She smiled at her husband.

"It's fine, Ethan."

The dragon smiled at Ethan, and puffed out his chest.

* * *

They had walked around the city, and Sapphire had even risked a venture into the Cathedral of Light. Since she did not burst into flames, she was able to enjoy the beauty of the holy place. Tanomoan had found the Archbishop, and instead of eating him, was quite nice to the old man.

Sapphire apologized for Tanomoan, and the Archbishop had smiled and said it was no problem. He asked what her name was, and Sapphire became shy of the man. She had muttered her name, and the man welcomed her to the Cathedral. Sapphire again muttered thanks, and refused to look him in the eye. She was unnerved by him. Tanomoan seemed to like him though.

She had left the Cathedral feeling like she was a monster. If she was uncomfortable around such a holy man, then surely she was damned, or close to it.

They had a wonderful dinner, at a fancy restaurant. It was in the Mage Quarter, complete with a roof garden, where the three sat with other parties.

Tanomoan discovered he loved crab, the sound of cracking its legs. He loved butter too, dipping the meat into the liquefied butter and only by Ethan's and Sapphire's looks did he restrain himself from licking his fingers.

Sapphire had a rich dish of creamy white sauce, breaded chicken, a pile of freshly steamed vegetables with a sweet roll. She hoped she would not get sick from it. But the smell was encouraging, and she ate delicately, testing herself.

Ethan had a salad with many things in it that Sapphire did not know, but when he offered she tried the little pieces of the salad. She liked the sweet little candied nuts that were on it, but she had enough sweetness from the roll. If she told Ethan that though, he would laugh.

After they ate dinner, they returned back to the Keep. Jaina was talking with the King, and Sapphire waved to Anduin. She had not yet met the King, and she did not want to.

Ethan, Tanomoan, and she all returned to their room, and the dragon happily jumped onto the bed. He was asleep within seconds. Sapphire shook her head, and turned to Ethan. He kissed the girl on the cheek, and suggested they do likewise.


	10. Chapter 10

Bolvar had been resting when he was told of the Lich King meeting with a black dragon, and a fire elemental. Some servant of Ragnaros or something. The man had attempted to get up from his bed to go to Arthas, but a crippling pain in his leg forced him to cry out for a servant instead. If he did not have his medicine, it would just get worse, like how it used to be. He needed more of Sapphire's blood, reminding him of that San'layn Sapphire had reluctantly told him about, Prince Zyperias.

A female blood elf cultist came in, and the man smirked. Arthas only let female cultists into his private sanctum. It was not for a reason most men would think of immediately. No, it was just that the Lich King trusted women more than men to be around him. Bolvar did not protest, but some of them did eye the governor a bit more lustfully than he liked. Being in power attracted all kinds of people, including females that would not mind a step up of the ladder of power. Bolvar was not interested.

This blood elf was not attracted to him, and for that he was grateful. Sometimes his burnt skin was very useful. The servant retrieved a metal case for him, and then left. Bolvar opened it, and took out one of the vials of red liquid. He opened it without ceremony, and drank it, wincing at the metallic taste. Sapphire had mixed in herbs with it to make it taste better, but it did not disguise it much. The ice crystals were cold going down his throat.

Soon, the pain went away, and Bolvar grew drowsy. He did not want to sleep, because he needed to go see Arthas. He wondered if he could force himself out of bed.

No. Sapphire had put in a powerful sleeping potion in the blood, thinking it would help him. Normally, it did. Now, Bolvar wished she had make him some without the potion. His eyes shut, and he fell into a deep sleep, akin to one that was truly dead.

* * *

Tanomoan gazed at Sapphire and Ethan. They were asleep next to each other. Ethan's arms were wrapped around the girl, her head nestled up against his chest. It was an unconscious, protective gesture. They were both sleeping peacefully. Sapphire's hair was spread over the bed covers, white strands beautifully curled and twisted from the throes of her sleeping form.

The dragon hissed, yellow eyes glinting in the dark. He clenched his paws, tail flicking in agitation. He did not like Ethan touching his Momma, even if the human was nice. Sapphire was his mother, and should not be sleeping with a uncivilized human. A lowly creature to say the least. To say the worst...

"Motherfucker," Tanomoan growled. The creepy dead knight, Falric, had taught him that word. And it seemed like an accurate term, though he did not know what it meant fully.

Which frustrated him. He did not know a lot, it seemed.

Sapphire moved in her sleep, cuddling closer to Ethan. She let out a moan. Ethan's mouth was open, and did not wear a shirt. Tanomoan could see all of the human's flesh, and noticed a few scars. Tanomoan bared his teeth, and his scales rose up on the back of his neck. With a leap, the dragon flew off the bed, and onto the floor. He trotted over to the door, taking his goggles on the way and placing them on his head. Rising up on his hind legs, the dragon opened the door and sneaked out.

The halls were empty of all but a few guards. And the dragon snuck past them with no effort. He left Stormwind Keep, and wandered about in the dark streets.

Tanomoan felt like he was being watched as he padded along the cobbled streets. His head swiveled back and forth, glaring at every little shadow that moved. He saw nothing, but smelled something, like dead Falric, but different. Tanomoan hissed in alarm, and quickly ran up a nearby tree, claws scratching the bark. He climbed up to a high branch, and curled his tail around the wood. The dragon snarled when he saw a figure appear seeming out of nowhere.

Orange eyes, with slitted pupils, met Tanomoan's. A man, with broad shoulders and a hawklike face looked up at the little dragon. He wore black clothes, and smelled of decay.

"Calm down, little brother. I ssshall not harm you," The man said, hissing slightly.

"Who you?"

"My name is Nefarion...And I am your brother."

Tanomoan dug his claws into the bark of the tree. He looked excited. "...Brother?"

"Yes. And you and I need to talk. Get acquainted," The man said amiably. He held out his empty hands, showing no intent to harm. Tanomoan tilted his head, and thought about it. He bared his teeth into a smile.

"Want to see Daddy. I get to see Daddy?"

A wide, inhuman smile spread on Nefarion's face. "Of course."

"Can Momma come?"

The smile disappeared. Tanomoan had caught him off guard. Nefarion growled, "Excuse me?"

"Momma...Pretty, pretty Sapphire."

The older dragon gave the small dragon a guarded expression. It took him a moment to respond.

"Definitely, she can accompany us. You will like where we go."

Tanomoan purred. "Really?"

"Yes, but bring just her. And do not tell her."

The dragon gasped, "A surprise? Ooh, okay."

His much older brother, that smelled like he was dead, held up his hands. Tanomoan squealed, and hopped down into the outstretched hands. The smell was worse, moldy and musky. The little dragon smiled at his brother Nefarion.

"My name is Tanomoan."

His brother did not reply, and just took the dragon back to the Keep. And on the way, Nefarion told the stupid, gullible whelp what he needed to do.

* * *

"Ethan..." One of the sweetest voices Ethan had ever heard whispered in his ear. Only one would have bested it, and that would have been his mother's. And she was dead.

This person was lying on top of him, and running their fingers over his chest.

"Mmm?" Ethan opened his eyes, and Sapphire's hair draped down over his face. She was smiling at him.

"Hey, Get off me. You are heavy," The boy grunted. He tried to push her off him, but she just straddled him.

Sapphire stuck her tongue at him immaturely. It was bright in the room, and Ethan smelled cinnamon. He sighed, and stroked her arm.

"I want to go back home."

The girl frowned, and then nodded.

"Yeah. So do I. I bet you want to just run free in the forest, and maybe hunt a few worgen?" She asked.

Ethan groaned contently. "Light, yes. And at night, I would stagger back into the bedroom and grab you-"

"Shh! Tanomoan's awake!" Sapphire cried out, aghast. She pointed to Tanomoan. The boy was at a small table, munching on some bread. He waved at the two. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, like he knows what I would be talking about."

"Hey, he's like one of those parrots. He might repeat it."

Ethan laughed, and sat up, grabbing Sapphire's waist. She yelped when he forced her into his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello, there," Ethan whispered.

"Ethan...He's just a baby. Don't traumatize him."

The boy shook his head, and pushed Sapphire off of him, her landing on the bed. "Fine."

He looked back at her with a devious grin, and stood up. He walked over to Tanomoan.

"Morning, Tanomoan. How's the little dragon?"

"Okay. Want some toast?" The boy asked, holding up a plate of bread that smelled of cinnamon. He smiled sweetly. Ethan patted the boy on the head, and took a piece.

He bit the bread, and thanked the dragon. Tanomoan looked over to Sapphire.

"Momma, can you and I go play?" He asked through a mouthful of food. The girl restrained a groan. The boy was so exhausting. He had to be given more attention than Ethan! The boy looked at her hopefully. He flashed one of his demure smiles.

Sapphire decided to go along with him. He was so cute. He clearly did not want Ethan to go with him, so Sapphire turned to Ethan.

"Why we can certainly go play! Ethan, How about you go hang out with Falric?"

"If I must...Be back soon. Knee someone in the groin if they try to mess with you," Ethan said slightly teasingly.

Tanomoan tilted his head, "What that?"

The dragon was thrilled, Sapphire holding his hand as they left the bedroom. They were walking out of the Keep when Jaina caught up with Sapphire. Tanomoan liked the pretty woman, and was happy to see her.

Until the two females started talking.

"Where are you going, Sapphire?" Jaina asked curiously. The mage looked tired.

"Going out with Tanomoan. Go to the Mage Quarter and practice my magic maybe."

Tanomoan frowned. "No! Wanna play out in...Elly wine forest!"

When Sapphire stared at him in confusion, Jaina put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Elwynn Forest, sweetheart. And that does not sound that bad. I needed to talk to you anyway."

Sapphire welcomed her, but Tanomoan looked horrified.

* * *

They were at the edge of the waterfall near Stormwind, at Mirror lake. The sun was high up in the sky with large, puffy white clouds. The water of the lake was crystal clear, and a waterfall tumbled down into it with a dull roar. Bright red birds and pale brown ones flitted in the trees. Squirrels chattered to each other, flashing their tails occasionally. Even a deer came to the opposite side of the lake, and bent its head to drink.

Sapphire let a blast of ice from her hand, shooting it up over the water, frightening the deer. Jaina stood next to her, and critiqued the way she held herself, and her hand movements. It was not harsh, and the day was beautiful, so Sapphire took it well.

"-Besides that though, you are exceptional at Frost spells. Ever tried to conjure mana gems?"

"Well, yes but they end up horrible. Necromantic in nature."

Jaina scowled, "Really?"

Tanomoan was curled up in the grass, looking miserable. He had failed. Brought his mother, yes. But also Jaina. No, no, no. Not good. His brother would be upset. Very upset.

He did not have to wait long. He heard the squirrels go silent. Then the birds. Even the waterfall sounded subdued.

"Oh, little brother...Sssuch a failure."

The dragon looked up, and cringed at the sight of Nefarion. The two mages were not aware of his arrival.

Or of the deathknight standing next to him, that Tanomoan though looked suspiciously like Ethan. Only bigger and scarier. This one would definitely have eaten Tanomoan.

"Luckily for you, it is one well rewarded. I ask for one, I get two. The younger one was plenty enough...Two is wonderful. So many things I can do with two. Well done, whelp."

Tanomoan blinked in incomprehension, but his brother just left. The deathknight remained.

* * *

Sapphire did not notice any of this, deep in a conversation with her mother about magic, specifically about the oddity of her mana gems corrupted with necromancy. She did, however, hear a voice cry out.

"Sapphire Calwood!"

Both woman looked up, and were shocked.

Ethan's older, stronger, and darker looking counterpart stood at the edge of the trees, teeth bared. His skin was grey, and his eyes glowed blue. His armor was saronite, and was that of a fully fledged deathknight. Sapphire knew the difference.

The deathknight was so eerily similar to Ethan, that Sapphire had to assume it was one of his brothers. Which was odd. Ethan had not mentioned one of his siblings was undead.

The man snarled.

"Little bitch. Where's your fucking husband now?"

Sapphire did not hesitate when he took a step forward. She threw a fireball at him. It hit an invisible barrier and dissipated. She gasped.

"He's shielded!"

Jaina was about to cast her own spell, but a dark shadow sprang over them, and an overpowering stench of rot. Sapphire whipped around ready for trouble, but a massive claw reached her, and heard her mother scream.

Then, nothing but darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

The dragon that Arthas met with was bigger than the little drakes from before. He was bigger than Glacier, who at the moment was the largest of the Frost wyrms he had. He had large, orange wings that were tucked against his hard armored sides. Claws that looked sharp enough to cut through Arthas's armor were attached to large paws that could crush him as well. The spiked tail also gave a threatening manner as the Lich King approached the great dragon. Next to him was a creature of pure fire, flickering in the cold wind.

Arthas did not care about the fire elemental, if that is what it was. He cared more about the dragon, and did not spare the fire creature a second glance.

"What do you want, wyrm?" The Lich King snarled.

His attitude was either an expected response or the dragon was not afraid of him, for the dragon did not react to the man's tone.

"Greetings, King Arthas. I have come to ask for an alliance with you, and my master, the great and powerful Deathwing," The dragon said, transforming into a night elven form.

Arthas relaxed a bit. The dragon must be trying to show a little respect by turning into a lesser creature and making itself vulnerable. But that did not mean that he told the twelve frostwyrms in the area to relax either. He kept them on high alert.

"And what would this...alliance entail? What do I gain from it, and what does your master gain from it?" Arthas asked, voice dark and imposing.

"How will you profit from this? The safety of your family of course. There are four Menethils and that Lord Nefarion has under his custody, and I think you will find them quite safe in his hands."

Arthas stared at the reptile for a second, then forced out a laugh. He did not like the sound of that, but hid his unease.

"There are only three Menethil if my sister is alive, and you are speaking to one."

"Is that so? Two mature females, and two that are not even born yet. That would be four in my counting."

Sapphire was caught? Ethan was supposed to be guarding her. He would kill that boy! And...two Menethils not born yet. That was impossible. Was Sapphire carrying twins?

"You lie, lizard," The Lich King snarled.

"Do I? No, I don't think so. But you need not worry. I think that if you give my flight all of your cultists to aid in some projects of ours, then you could see them. Also...We want you to attack the Horde and the Alliance while they are caught off guard."

Arthas stood there, dismayed. He ought to have been outraged, and kill the dragon right then and there. He just felt a crushing despair. His daughter. No, not Sapphire. He should feel furious. But he was not. Scared for his daughter's safety.

He had planned on rejecting...But not now. Unborn children. Were they his grandchildren? Did Sapphire know she was pregnant, or was she that ignorant of the signs, having never been taught that? Ethan would have noticed, wouldn't he have?

Or was Calia the one? She was a prisoner, so how she would have gotten a child, Arthas did not know.

He looked at the dragon with the impassive look he had to show the cruel creature.

"I will join you."

* * *

Tanomoan flinched in terror and the hateful look Ethan was giving him. He stood on his haunches, clasping his paws together. After his brother had taken Sapphire and Jaina, Tanomoan was told to go himself scarce. The dragon had been tricked, but when he tried to protest, his brother, a huge dragon whose body was rotten and disgusting, growled and threatened to crush Tanomoan beneath his foot. The small dragon wisely fled, terrified. He had made a horrible mistake.

Why? Why had he been so stupid, trusting the dragon who claimed was his brother.

And now, Ethan was going to kill him.

"What do you mean Sapphire's gone!" The human roared.

"Taken by brother...I sorry," Tanomoan whimpered.

"Brother!"

Tanomoan curled his tail around himself, and lowered down to the ground. They were in Stormwind Keep, and in the gardens. No one else was there, so Tanomoan had kept his dragon form. He had hoped his cuteness would make the mistake seem less severe to Ethan.

"Yeah...I'm sorry! Real sorry. I didn't mean too. Didn't want Momma or pretty Jaina to get hurt..."

The dragon burst out wailing, a pitiful sound that would normally tear at someone's heart. Not Ethan's, because he was feeling too homicidal.

Ethan lunged at Tanomoan. "You lizard! I knew you would be trouble! I will rip your intestines out and-"

Tanomoan shrieked, and scrambled away. He turned into his human form, and fled out of the garden. Ethan chased after him for twenty feet, but stopped. He did not need to chase him. Right now, he needed to go talk to Arthas. Find out where Sapphire would be, and go and rescue her. He was repulsed by the idea of Sapphire in the claws of a dragon. Then, he would kill Tanomoan and mount his head on the wall.

"Sapphire," He whispered to himself.

Ethan stalked over to somewhere where he could make a deathgate. He was muttering curses to himself. He did not notice he had a follower as he found an empty room, and did not bother to close the door.

* * *

Anduin watched Ethan make a deathgate, talking to himself. Ethan must be really upset, to judge by the harsh language. The older boy went through the deathgate. Anduin frowned. He wondered where Ethan was going. Somewhere interesting probably. Adventurous. Anduin wished he could do that.

The misty, purple portal did not disappear, and the Prince of Stormwind felt a desire to go through it. It seemed something his father would be highly angry about. But Ethan seemed like a good person. Anduin would be safe with the moody young man.

Anduin went over to the deathgate, and reached a hand out. It felt warm, and the prince hoped it would not hurt. He took a step forward, into the mist.

And stepped into a dark, freezing cold hallway. The walls, high roofs, and the floor was made of some dark metal. Anduin felt disturbed by the high arched roof and the blue flame torches that lined the walls. There were horned skulls carved into the walls.

What dark, unholy place was he was in?

Ethan was walking down the hallway, unaware of Anduin still. The young prince ran after him.

"Ethan!"

The boy froze mid-step, and turned around. Ethan paled at the sight of Anduin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ethan demanded.

"I...I thought-"

Ethan grabbed Anduin by the collar of his shirt, and pressed him against a wall.

"Obviously you were not thinking!"

Anduin scowled. "You looked very distressed. What is your trouble?"

"Sapphire's gone! And it is all Tanomoan's fault!" Ethan snapped.

The younger boy frowned. "I'm sorry. Where are we?"

"...Icecrown Citadel. Light, I can't make another deathgate anytime soon. Looks like I am stuck with you. Come on. Breathe a word of what you see, and you'll never see the Light again."

"The Light will not abandon me, but I promise, I will not speak of this. This is Icecrown Citadel? Why is it still intact?"

Ethan forced out a small smile. "Not a word. Or my father-in-law will rip your heart out and feed it to ghouls."

"Father-in-law?"

Anduin did not like how the other boy's smile got wider.

* * *

The heat was what Sapphire knew of first when she woke up. Sweat drenched her, something she was not used to much. When she had been in the Swamp of Sorrows on her nomadic lifestyle with Invincible, she had to deal with sweat in the stifling atmosphere. She had been raised in the cold, and liked the cold. The heat was foreign to her, and she did not like it.

She was in a prison cell, the walls hewn out of stone. The door was metal, with a small barred window in it. A red glow illuminated the cell from the window.

"Sapphire?"

The girl looked back, and saw her mother. Jaina seemed uncomfortable in the heat too. Sapphire saw some sweat on her mother's skin.

"Mom, where are we?" She asked.

"I do not know. That deathknight distracted us, and that dragon came. Are you all right?"

The girl checked herself. Nothing felt injured. "I am fair."

"Thank goodness."

Sapphire pulled off her cloak, and flipped her hair up, trying to get some air to her neck. She looked at her mother. Jaina seemed strained, but she smiled reassuringly at her daughter when she saw Sapphire look.

"This cell has been enchanted so we can't use magic."

Sapphire looked at her mother in horror, then quickly tried to make a ball of fire. Nothing at all, not even a flicker. That did not bode well if they had planned to keep her and Jaina so vulnerable.

Sapphire pulled off one of her boots, and pulled out a dagger of saronite. She ripped it out of its sheath. Jaina eyed it suspiciously.

"Sapphire, what is that?"

"Dagger for self-defense, and a last resort. Poisoned," Sapphire held up the blade, which shone green.

Jaina pursed her lips. "Your father give that to you?"

"Of course."

Sapphire returned her boot to her foot, and brushed some sweat from her brow. Her throat felt cracked, and thirst was starting to be a problem.

"Where are we, in a volcano?"

"It seems like it, doesn't it?" Jaina observed.

There was a crash outside, and the slamming of a door. Screams, sounding like they belong to a woman, ripped through the air. Sapphire unconsciously moved to her mother. Jaina put her arm around her daughter.

"No one knows we were caught...And Tanomoan is gone. What do we do, Mom?"

"Do not worry. Ethan will notice our absence, and Arthas will find us."

Sapphire felt like praying, but what should she pray to? She just prayed to whatever would listen that her beloved Ethan and her father would find them.

And Tanomoan. She hoped he was okay. The poor little dragon. What did the larger one do to him? Do dragons eat each other, like Tanomoan thought Ethan would do to him?

Another bang, and the two heard the sound of keys, and their door was unlocked.

A man strode in, handsome and wearing rich, nobleman's clothing. He smiled, showing white teeth, perfectly in line. A black draconic creature stood next to him, keys in one of its clawed hands.

"Hello, Sapphire Menethil Calwood. Jaina Proudmoore," He said, voice smooth and controlled.

Sapphire snarled, "Who are you?"

"My name is Nefarion...And you, little mortal, are odd. I think you and I are going to have some captivating conversations."

The girl growled, "And why should I talk about anything with you?"

"Because you will be interested in what I have to say. And you and Lady Proudmoore are in no position to act difficult. Best you cooperate."


	12. Chapter 12

Ethan was angry. First, he found out that Sapphire was gone, captured by a dragon. Now, he had to deal with Anduin, who was looking around curiously at the Citadel. The boy was annoying. But Ethan was more concerned about Sapphire. He was furious, and was wishing to kill a dragon, and rip its scales off its body one by one.

The boy was surprised to find Arthas pacing about at Sword's Rest. The room was not used any more than just a way to get to the Shadow Throne and Arthas private quarters. The pedestal in the middle of the room was empty, looking forlorn. Frostmourne was hidden away, its location unknown. All Ethan knew was that it was here somewhere in the Citadel.

Anduin stopped, and knew the young prince was not expecting to see the Lich King. For Anduin should know what the Lich King looked like based on others. Arthas wore the Helm, and was in full armor. His sword, Redemption, was in his hands. The sword's barbed edge glinted in the light of the room. Arthas stomped back and forth, looking deeply frustrated. Ethan did not hesitate.

"Father, I need to speak to you! Sapphire-"

"Has been captured by a slimy wyrm?" The Lich King growled, looking up to glower at the boy.

Ethan nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being careless and letting her leave your sight? You should be!"

Arthas stalked forward, and grabbed Ethan by the cloak. He picked up the boy easily, and slammed him against Frostmourne's pedestal. Redemption pressed against his throat, cold and sharp.

"I'm not in a good mood, son. Have anything else to say?" The Lich King said with a deep voice.

"Jaina is captured too," Ethan choked up, and closed his eyes. He expected his throat to be slit then and there, but the sword slipped away from him.

"Jaina...No. Jaina. Not Jaina!" Arthas cried out. The boy snapped his eyes open, and could see the despair in Arthas's glowing eyes.

Ethan looked over to Anduin. "Not a word, prince."

The man turned over toward the younger boy, noticing him for the first time. Anduin took a step back.

"Who is this?"

"Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind. Sneaked through my deathgate. Should be a rogue, not a priest."

Arthas inclined his head. "Good day, Prince Anduin. I am the Lich King, but you may call me Arthas. Forgive me for ignoring you, but as you can tell, We have a crisis."

Anduin gaped. "I...I don't-"

Ethan interrupted him. "About Sapphire and Jaina! We need to save her."

Arthas lowered his head, and was no doubt scowling. He stood there with his arms folded for a few seconds.

"We need to find out where they are being held first. I agreed to the alliance. They asked for cultists, and for me to attack the Horde and the Alliance. All of the cultists will be volunteers, and listening carefully for information on Sapphire, Jaina, and my sister. And as for the attacks..."

Arthas looked over to Anduin. "You could be helpful. If I tell you where my undead will attack, will you be able to give warning?"

The prince blinked in confusion. "Yes...But wouldn't that mean your undead would be killed?"

"The interesting thing about undead is that they are easily resurrected. Just look at me. Again, they will go voluntarily."

"You seem much different than what I expected...Arthas."

Arthas laughed loudly. "I will tell you the story, as long as it stays with you. Do you believe in redemption?"

Anduin looked like he wanted to refuse, but then held out his hand. "Of course. And I will keep your secret until the world needs to know of you. If that ever happens."

"I hope it does."

Ethan growled. "But what about Sapphire!"

Arthas turned back to the fidgeting young man. "We'll find her, Ethan! In the meantime, you are going to be an able-bodied citizen of the Alliance."

Ethan blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You should help out in any way you can. So, find an adventurer companion, and go help out with the shattered areas of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. I will contact you when we find out where Sapphire is."

The boy sighed, and agreed to it. It might help him than just sitting around and doing nothing. And maybe he might stumble upon Sapphire while he is off killing things.

* * *

The little dragon hissed at Sapphire. It was a pale lavender color, and its wings and belly were pale pink. It looked at the girl with yellow eyes like Tanomoan, but its look was full of hatred, and hunger. Sapphire looked at it in disgust. A chromatic whelp, it was called. It was a creature made by Nefarian. The dragon had been showing off to Sapphire, who was manacled with anti-magic chains.

They were in some underground area, heated and lit by lava. The architecture of the place reminded Sapphire of Ironforge. The dragon had offered to let her tour around his home. Called Blackwing Descent apparently.

Sapphire had accepted only because she thought the dragon insane, and did not want to provoke him. Jaina had been worried for her, but Sapphire had reassured the woman as best as she could.

The little whelp hissed again, baring its fangs.

"Is it not lovely?" Nefarian hissed in her ear.

Sapphire turned to look at the dragon, "I guess."

Nefarian grabbed her arm, and smiled warmly. His teeth were bright white, perfectly aligned. His hair was black like Ethan's, but longer and smooth. Ethan's was raggedly cut.

"You experiment, do you not?" The dragon asked.

Sapphire scowled, "On my blood. Nothing else."

"Well I find your blood fascinating. Would you let me have a sample?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "No."

Nefarian's face fell, but he did not threaten Sapphire or harm her. He just let her go.

"Forgive me. I had been hoping that such a mortal as yourself would be interested in what I do."

"And what do you do?"

"I am trying to create a superior dragonflight. And you. You are experimenting on your blood. And why is that? You trying to make humans better, aren't you?"

"Well, no-"

"Don't bother denying it. I see that you do. You want to heal that friend of yours, yes?"

Sapphire scowled. "I don't know anything about humans. If you were to ask me what my kind is, I would say undead-"

A roar shook through the halls. The girl flinched, and looked around. "What was that!"

"Oh, don't worry. That was just Atramedes," Nefarian waved his hand nonchalantly.

The dragon picked up the chromatic dragon whelp. Nefarian's eyes glowed eagerly.

"Your kind is undead. Then how about you improve undead? Ameliorate them. Enhance them. I could help you. After all...I am undead. Would you help this one, of your own kind?"

Surprise came to Sapphire. The girl stared at him. "You are undead?"

"Oh, yes. But I suppose you need proof?"

He did smell like an undead, the smell of death and decay. But that did not mean anything. Did she really want proof. The way he said it was disturbing.

"Yes, if you would."

Nefarian smirked, and grabbed her manacled hands. He put the dragon whelp in her arms, and she gasped. The dragon whelp snarled, and bit her. He sunk his teeth into her arm.

"Ow!" Blood welled up from the wound.

A growl from Nefarian sent the small creature to whimpering and shaking. Sapphire frowned, but she was not able to tell him off. For the man transformed, growing larger and large. Scales, a sickly black color, grew over his skin. Wings rose from his back. Spikes came up along his head, and along his back.

Sapphire saw that he was indeed undead. His paws were a green color, and bones of his feet were revealed. And his ribcage was also showing, great and thick bones.

Nefarian was huge, bigger than Sapphire expected. As big as Sindragosa. Sapphire nervously took a step back, and the whelp in her chained hands cowered, burying its head into the crook of her arm.

The girl gulped, "I believe you. Might I make I request before you tell me more about your...experimentation?"

"And what would that be?" His voice was scarier than Sapphire had expected. It was much different than his human form's voice. The girl had to take a deep breath before answering.

"I want to see my aunt, Calia Menethil," She demanded.

* * *

Tanomoan hissed. He crawled forward in his black, feline body. His eyes, bright yellow, glared at the human that stood at the notice board in the middle of the square.

People walked about on their daily business. They seemed to have recovered from the attack of Tanomoan's father. The little dragon was not happy. He was watching Ethan just stand there at a wall of papers, while his Momma was no where to be found.

Tanomoan made a pitiful mewling sound in his cat body, and approached Ethan.

He was wearing the metal stuff known as armor. He had some kind of animal adorning it, and the part for his head was some animal head too. It looked similar to the big animal that was sitting next to the mortal. It was called a dog. It made a sound like a woof.

Tanomoan turned into a smaller version of it, and tried the woof sound.

"Woof!"

The larger animal, the dog, heard it, and looked back. It's tongue lolled out of its mouth. It replied in kind.

"Ni'kua! You can play with that other dog later. Where's the hunter? I could really use some help."

Tanomoan smelled something like the dog thing, only worse, and yipped when another human came up nearby.

"Ethan? Ethan Calwood?" The voice was strange, the way it formed words different from the other humans Tanomoan had heard. But then again, Ethan's was odd too. And Sapphire's. Most of the people in Stormwind spoke a lot differently.

Ethan turned, and smiled. The other human was thinner than Ethan, with reddish brown hair, darker skin, and brown eyes. He wore leather armor like any other hunter, and had a bow in his hand, with a full quiver of arrows on his back.

He had a pet mastiff with him, who instantly went to go smell Ni'kua. The plaguehound, disguised as a sheep dog, sniffed him in greeting. The mastiff tried to sniff Tanomoan, but the dragon fled yipping in his dog form. He edged back closer to listen, avoiding the beast.

Ethan held out a hand.

"I assume you are Jeremiah Stryker?"

Jeremiah clasped the offered hand. "That's right! And you are Ethan Calwood. From Alterac?"

"Yes. And you are from Gilneas, obviously."

The other young man stiffened, and let out a feral growl. "What do you mean by that!"

"Your accent. Isn't that how you knew I am from Alterac?" Ethan asked, suddenly hurt.

Jeremiah relaxed. "Oh, yeah. Accent. Of course."

Ethan was confused, but he decided he would ignore it.

"So, you are my traveling companion. Autum told me about you."

"Yes, Autum was very kind to me once I got off the boat here. Where should we go and make glory for the Alliance?" He gestured to the board.

"Hmm...How about-"

Tanomoan the dog bared his teeth. He was not interested in this. He wanted to find Sapphire. Pretty Sapphire, who was named after a pretty shiny rock. Tanomoan wanted his Momma.

Well, if the stupid human would not go look for her, then Tanomoan would. And rescue her!

* * *

The prison door opened with a creak, and Sapphire felt Nefarian's eyes on her. She did not know what to expect as she went into the dark prison cell. It looked just like hers and Jaina's. But a bed was pushed into the corner of the room. And Sapphire saw a dark figure laying on it.

Her hair was the same color Sapphire's used to be, a golden blond. She wore a black dress, her arms a pale color. Again, like Sapphire. It seemed that this woman lived in darkness as well.

She was asleep, and Sapphire came over to her silently. She did not want to wake her up. The girl peered over her shoulder, and looked at her aunt's face.

She had a fine-boned face, making her seem delicate. Sapphire did not expect her father's sister to be so soft looking. The woman was breathing deeply, and Sapphire saw something on her chest as it rose and fell.

Her skin was darkened, almost burnt it seemed. Sapphire noticed another mark on one of her arms. And there were bruises on her too, dark purple marks. The shadow of another bruise was now noticeable under her eye.

"Calia...Aunt Calia!"

The woman's eyes opened, revealing the same eye color Arthas had. Sapphire backed away, and watched the woman sit up. Calia blinked, and looked at Sapphire. She was utterly confused.

Sapphire bit her lip. "Calia Menethil?"

Calia stared at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I am-"

Sapphire stopped. How was she supposed to explain? She was Arthas's daughter? Did Calia know what her brother was? It was not something that she would probably be allowed to know.

Calia, however, was curious. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I am Sapphire Menethil."

The look of surprise was expected. Calia's mouth opened, and she looked like she wanted to ask a million questions, but did not know where to start. Sapphire looked back to the door, and went to it. She looked at Nefarion.

"I am going to be a while."

"Of course, dear lady. I will come back later."


	13. Chapter 13

Jaina cried out in pain, clutching her stomach. She fell to her knees, and gasped. The mage wondered if the baby got that from its father. The baby was restless, just like Sapphire. Sapphire had been a kicker, even breaking Jaina's ribs once. So stubborn. She had wanted out, as soon as possible. Sapphire had been born a month early, and caused a lot of pain to her mother. Again, like her father. Jaina had cursed Sapphire when she had found out she was pregnant. Wishing the child had not been made. Jaina had almost went to go buy a potion to stop the pregnancy.

But she stopped herself. Killing an innocent child did not solve her problems. And besides, she still had feelings for Arthas and they extended to the baby. Jaina had kept Sapphire, but would eventually take the young child to the orphanage in Stormwind. Jaina had thought Sapphire, unnamed at the time, would find a nice home. People always adopted babies. And Sapphire had been adopted, just not the way Jaina had dreamed of at all.

Jaina winced at the baby's movement. She sat on the ground, leaned back against the wall. It was not in the mood to just be still, and had no idea that's its mother was in danger, and therefore it was. The barest nudge was enough to make Jaina wish the child was the exact opposite of Sapphire. But it seemed to be wanting to be like its sister in every way.

Jaina looked down at the bump of her stomach. Even an imbecile would have noticed that she was pregnant, if she had not been using magic to hide it. At least the physical signs of the pregnancy. Maybe if Arthas knew a single thing about pregnancy, he would have noticed the other signs. Why she wouldn't drink wine, why she wouldn't eat meat, or have undead around. Why she refused to spend the nights with him. She had duties in Theramore of course, but that was not the main reason. The baby was the reason. It was ruling her life at the moment.

It. Jaina did not even know what gender it was. She hoped it was a boy. Sapphire would be thrilled to have a little brother. And it would no doubt make Arthas happy. He loved Sapphire, but Jaina suspected that he would have preferred a son.

If Sapphire had been a boy though, she would have been made a deathknight, no doubt about it. But how would things have changed? Who knew, Arthas might have won the war. Killed all life. Something simple could change so much. Or change nothing at all.

There was another nudge. Jaina scowled, not in pain but annoyed.

"Calm down. You only have a couple of months to go. Or are you going to be like Sapphire, and pop out early?"

The anti-magic shield of the prison cell had broken the spell that hid the obvious baby bulge, but no one was around to see it. when Sapphire had awaken, she had been more concerned about their imprisonment to notice Jaina had gained a little weight. And Sapphire had not been brought back, and that disturbed Jaina. She was worried about her daughter. Two days, if that was based on when the jailers brought the woman food. She shuddered to think about what the dragon Nefarian had done with her.

Jaina sighed. Arthas would find them. And then, maybe, She would tell Arthas that he was going to be a father again. She dreaded that conversation.

* * *

"Avast ye land lubbers! Hoist up the mainbrace! Yarr..." Lethumo yelled, and threw his head back, taking a long swig of the rum he had procured. He looked around with a stern look on his face.

The sails above his head snapped in the wind, and seagulls cried out alongside the ship as it churned through the water. It used to be a pirate ship, but the previous owners had sailed too close to Icecrown, and Arthas had obtained it. For a long time, it just sat at the remains of Onslaught Harbor with a bunch of other ships. Arthas occasionally had them used for trading, but the one Lethumo was on, the Golden Serpent, was finally able to be useful. Undead moved on the deck, doing the tasks any normal boat needed done. Skeletons, ghouls, most of them with no brain or intelligence to speak of. Only one cultist was there, with two more deathknights. The cultist was an orc male, the deathknights both female, one a tauren and the other a goblin. To Lethumo's frustration and disappointment. Neither of them appealed to the night elf. One was too bestial, the other too short. The elf hummed a tune, and then started singing at the top of his lungs.

"Yo ho, yo ho! A Scourge pirate's life for me!" He let loose a cry of maniacal laughter.

Don't you take anything seriously? Stop pretending to be drunk, the Lich King growled in his head.

"Aye, aye Captain! Aargh. Hey, you deck hands, get those bones moving! I want to get this over with, so I can go home to see my beautiful Silvia! Yo ho, yo ho..."

He drank some more rum, and collapsed on a pile of ropes. He pulled off the ridiculous hat he was wearing, and tossed it overboard He propped his feet up on a cannon, and laid his head on a cannonball.

Someone sat next to him. "Friend!"

Lethumo lifted up his head, and grinned at the rotting ghoul. "Ahoy, Tryg! Me ole messmate. Here, try a bit of this rum. Argh, good stuff. We are sailing off to Durotar! Ahoy! Avast, and whatever the fuck else pirates say. Hey, What's a pirate's favorite letter?"

The ghoul tilted his head. "What?"

"ARRRRRRGH! Hahaha!" Both he and the ghoul laughed loudly.

He heard an irritated growl. Idiot.

"No, Arthas...You are an idiot. How's my silver flower? What's Silvia doing? Isn't she charming?"

As charming as you are now. Tell me, how did she come to call me Uncle Snow and Bolvar Uncle Charcoal?

"I told her those names. I thought those names are quite adorable for her to use. Besides, she is only a child. Children are supposed to be adorable. So you don't expect them to be the little demons they really are! Hey...Hey. Arthas, An orc walks into a bar with a parrot on his shoulder-"

I have heard the joke before. It is not amusing.

"Liar! It's hilarious. Here's another. Why didn't the undead cross the road with the chicken?"

Lethu-

"He didn't have the guts!"

Tryg burst out into a fit of laughter, falling to the wooden deck of the ship with a thud.

Why...Just why? Please, Tell me the time you will arrive at the prepared destination.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Two days at the most."

Satisfied but annoyed, Arthas left Lethumo to his drinking and joking around.

Tryg the ghoul let out a guttural laugh, and spat out something wiggling and slimy. The two of them shared the rum together, the drink not staying in the ghoul for long. Lethumo pulled out all the jokes from his head that he could, from rather good ones to ones that made you want to laugh just because they were so stupid. But Tryg loved them, and tried to come up with his own. Lethumo was starting to wonder why he had "retired." This was a lot funnier than he remembered. It would be much better with his beloved daughter, Silvia, but Arthas had been horrified at the idea, and taken her into the Citadel to take care of her himself.

Now, Letuhmo betted that the Lich King was regretting that decision.

* * *

Ni'kua ripped a chunk of flesh from the undead that he had killed. He gulped down the rotten meat, and licked his muzzle. The plaguehound looked to Ethan, and woofed. Ethan was busy cleaning his sword, but the boy nodded to the plaguehound.

"Good boy."

They were in the Western Plaguelands, and had just killed a whole squad of undead. Ghouls, skeletons, and other rebel undead lay on the ground. They were not Scourge, so Ethan felt no regret to killing them. He was serving a double mission. Cleaning out the Western Plaguelands of undead, and helping decimate the Scourge's opposition. This place was not affected by the Cataclysm, but it was better than what Ethan would be doing otherwise.

Trying to find Sapphire, and get more and more frustrated. Arthas had contacted him, and told him that there was some leads, but nothing definite. Ethan had wanted to scream out in rage, but Ni'kua had sensed his master's distress, and was able to calm the human down by cuddling. More like redirect his anger into irritation at Ni'kua. And it had worked.

Jeremiah pulled out an arrow from one of the undead, and frowned.

"Oh, that's gross. I'm going to have a hard time cleaning these."

Ethan laughed. "You might be able to buy more in Hearthglen."

"Ugh, undead are so disgusting."

The ex-deathknight rolled his eyes. If only Jeremiah knew. The Gilnean hunter was quite a relief on Ethan. He was smart, knew how to fight, and was quite friendly. He distracted Ethan from his moody thinking, and knew how to make Ethan smile. Until he asked awkward questions.

"So, you married?" Jeremiah asked, collecting arrows tipped with bits of grey, slimy flesh.

Ethan scowled, eyes dark. His hand tightened, the one where the gold ring circled his finger. Ni'kua bristled, and growled at the Gilnean.

"Yes...But I don't want to talk about it. If you don't mind."

Jeremiah frowned. "All right Ethan. You know, I once liked a girl. Had the prettiest voice in the world."

Ethan did not like that conversation topic either, but indulged the other boy. "Really? What happened to her?"

The Gilnean grew sad. "Uh, I...Let's just say she didn't like my kind."

"Your kind?"

Jeremiah waved at Ni'kua, and gestured oddly.

"You know what I mean?"

He did not understand what Jeremiah meant. Because he was Gilnean? Ethan thought.

"I don't think that's right."

Jeremiah bit his lip. "Thanks Ethan. Never thought you'd be so understanding. I was kind of afraid to meet you, thinking you would judge me. Lots of people judge me."

Ethan looked at him in confusion. Why would people judge him because he was Gilnean? They had isolated themselves from the Alliance, but that was no reason to be prejudiced. Maybe it was the accent.


	14. Chapter 14

The Twilight's Hammer cultist cursed in defiance as the Lich King's own cultist broke his fingers. The cultist was clearly in agony, but he had been trained well. He had given up no useful information. He just insulted Arthas, the interrogator and only occasionally whimpered in pain. The cultist was an orc, male and a large specimen about three hundred pounds. One who is quite hard to hurt.

Arthas was leaned back in a chair, overseeing the torture. Silvia sat on the floor next to him, earmuffs over her ears. She had a stack of paper, charcoal and a book spread out in front of her. The night elf was laying down on her stomach, humming as she drew something. Arthas looked to her now and again, making sure she was not getting into trouble. Silvia had to be with him, and not left unoccupied.

The last time he had left her alone, she had somehow found a whole group of rats, which is called a mischief. Of course. And she had let them loose in his study. Some of his books now had chew marks on the pages. Luckily, his maps were salvageable, but one book about alchemy had been completely ruined. It was not much of a loss, for he never had needed to read it much.

But even though the little girl had to be with Arthas, he did not want to traumatize her with the torture of a person. Hence the earmuffs. It decreased the amount of bone cracking and cries of pain that she could hear and she seemed content not to look up, and Arthas was able to know firsthand what the Twilight cultist had to say.

Ethan was itching for information, and so did Arthas. But the Lich King had sent away the young man to keep him occupied. Arthas had told him all that he had found out, which was little. But even when the man got anything useful, he was not going to tell Ethan quickly. The boy would be reckless, and not think straight when he heard of Sapphire's location. Arthas was not exactly perfect, but he would not just run straight into it.

"Hey, Unca Snow!" Silvia pushed off the earmuffs, and looked up at him. He scowled.

"What?"

"I drew you a picture, Unca." The little elf smiled. Her silver eyes looked puppylike, and she held up the piece of paper in her pale purple fingers. Arthas sighed, and held out his hand. He took the picture, and looked at it.

He had no idea what it was, but he ruffled her hair and told it was lovely. He pulled her earmuffs back over her ears, and pointed back to the other papers. Silvia laid back down, and started on a new drawing. She squirmed as she tried to find a comfortable position.

Bones cracked, and the cultist cried out in pain. Arthas looked back to the wretch, no mercy in his eyes. He had been letting the interrogator to choose the torture, but now he might need to intervene. For the Twilight cultist was cooperating.

"Blackwing Descent, they are in the Blackwing Descent! In Blackrock Mountain!"

Arthas stood up, and walked over to the orc. The interrogator, one of Arthas's newest worshipers, wisely moved out of the way. He was human, seventeen years old and would never be a very good fighter. But he was fastidious, and knew a lot about anatomy. And was very persuasive...

The Lich King grabbed the Twilight cultist by his throat.

"Are you lying?"

"No! Just let me go!" The cultist growled.

"Hmm, that does not so sincere. What do you think, Peter?" Arthas asked, turning to the young cultist.

"No, Your Majesty," He said, shaking his head.

"Go and fetch those rats Silvia caught. They might be useful. Since you are new to this, I will teach you the rat torture. Silvia should not mind much. We will be feeding them for her."

Peter smiled, "Yes, sir."

Silvia looked up, and waved at Arthas. He returned the gesture, but did not think much about the girl. He was much more interested in the orc. As a second thought, he mentally reached out to the leader of the deathknights stationed at the Citadel, a female dranei by the name of Yipeari. She was very disciplined, and Arthas trusted her to pick a group of deathknights and necromancers to go recover Jaina and Sapphire. And hopefully Calia if she is kept at the same place.

Arthas wanted to rescue them himself, but Bolvar had chided him severely, risking another punch in the face. But Arthas had been clearheaded at the time, and grudgingly took the advice.

Master!

The Lich King blinked in surprise. It was the geist, Jeffrey.

What is it?

Master, Sir Ethan wishes to tell you he is doing a great job in the Western Plaguelands, and wishes to know if you have anymore information on Princess Sapphire and Queen Jaina.

A muscle in Arthas's jaw twitched. He hated it when the undead called Jaina his queen. She wasn't, but everyone seemed to think she was. Informally, but to them it was only a matter of time until Arthas married her. Arthas had a ring prepared. He wanted to marry Jaina. But the stubborn mage would not even give the barest hint she felt the same way.

Master? Jeffrey asked in concern.

Tell Ethan I might have found them, but to not get too excited. Once he is done with the Western Plaguelands, he should talk to Darion Morgraine. Then, I have a hint that Kel'thuzad is hiding in Duskwood. Ethan will no doubt want to stalk the lich.

* * *

Sapphire winced as she slit open her wrist. The poison on her dagger stung slightly, but it was not lethal to Sapphire. Wiping her fingers along the trails of red along her pale arm, she rubbed on one of her aunt Calia's burns. Nefarian had taken off her manacles, and she might have been able to use magic, but this was more effective in Sapphire's eyes. Calia watched with disgust clear on her face. Sapphire ignored it. The woman proved to be nothing like Sapphire, sensitive and what one would call girly. Sapphire hated those types. Like Autum, or Karanda.

"Must you really put that on me?" She asked, voice soft. It annoyed Sapphire to no end.

Sapphire nodded, "Yes. And you should ingest some too. These too. Here."

The girl dug out a few chips of necro ice. That's what she called it. The pure magic in her blood was incompatible with it, and so cold that it made the ice shards in her veins. The ice had pure magic in it, and seemed quite volatile. Sapphire had broken a piece, and the magic had hurt her very badly.

Sapphire held it out to Calia, who reluctantly took them. The girl smiled at her aunt reassuringly.

"Dad told me not to use my blood on anyone else, but I don't think that applies to you."

"So, It's true? My brother is the-"

"Lich King? Yeah...Don't worry though. He's not a complete mass murderer anymore." Sapphire had explained who she was, and everything going on in the rest of the world, and that had shocked Calia. But, of course, Sapphire did not know a lot of stuff, so she was not the best informant. She did not know much about Lordaeron, which Calia had wanted to know about.

Calia frowned. "That is not encouraging. Sapphire, is it?"

The girl nodded. "Named after a blue dragon Dad killed and turned into a frostwyrm."

Calia stared at her niece like she was some kind of demon. Sapphire sighed, and just pressed her hand against her wound, encouraging more blood flow. The blood bulged out, and she felt herself grow instantly lightheaded. She gasped, and leaned against the wall.

Her aunt became concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Must have taken too much," Sapphire choked. She wrapped up the wound, and let it heal itself.

"I don't feel very well," Sapphire said tiredly. Calia saw the sudden fatigue in her neice's eyes and grew sympathetic.

"Nefarian!" The woman called, making Sapphire wince at the loud noise.

It did not take long. The door opened, and the dragon came in, smiling. But he frowned when he saw Sapphire, bloody and looking pitiful.

"What happened!"

"I don't feel so well. I'd like to be returned to my mother, if you would be so kind," Sapphire forced out, with a polite tone.

"No, I think you need to be seen by a healer. How did you cut yourself so grievously?"

"I'm just a mortal. Didn't know any better," Sapphire said, scowling.

The man took her by her uninjured wrist, and pulled her to her feet. He smiled again, and walked out of Calia's cell with her. "Don't worry. You can see your mother soon. Just indulge me, and allow someone to look at that wrist."

Sapphire glared at him. "I want to see my mother."

"She is preoccupied," The dragon said impassively. Despite being weak, Sapphire jerked her arm away from Nefarian.

"What do you mean, preoccupied! What did you do to her?" She snapped.

"Me? I did nothing but satisfy my curiosity. I am quite sure your sibling will be born quite healthy once I am through with it. Just a harmless experiment. Mostly."

Sapphire stared at him, the words not sinking in. Sibling? She did not have a sibling. What did he mean...Wait, Will be born? Not born yet-

"Bastard!" Sapphire lunged at him, but Nefarian was a dragon. He grabbed her before she could touch him, and slammed her against the wall. She yelped in pain as her head hid the hard rock. Nefarion scowled.

"Careful now. The little one in your own womb could get hurt. Do not provoke me again."

Sapphire gasped in horror. No! She was not pregnant. That was impossible. Nefarian just continued.

"It's much younger, but its being fed on your special blood, if a bit indirectly. But I doubt you need to know the details. All you need to know is that I want that creature. It would be very useful in my research. In fact, I will need more than just one."

Sapphire growled. "Fuck you. You are not touching my...my baby."

"Have you a say in that matter, Sapphire? I'm trying to make a better dragonflight. Don't be so selfish-"

He stopped, then tilted his head. He hissed, releasing Sapphire from his hold on her. She fell to the ground. He walked off.

The girl watched him leave in confusion, then weakly got to her feet. She looked around, suddenly free. She wondered if she could escape.

No, because she would just be leaving Jaina and Calia behind. Her father would never forgive her for that...

But she might be able to figure out how to get back, and Arthas can bring a whole army to rescue them. Sapphire bit her lip, fraught with indecision. Then, she cursed and made her way to Calia's cell again. It was unlocked.

Sapphire pulled open the door, surprising her aunt.

"Come on! We have to save my mother. Nefarian left me, and I can use my magic now."

Calia did not understand for a second, but then her eyes grew bright.

"You mean escape? Truly?"

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah! You can come home with us. Meet Bolvar, Lethumo, Ethan, and everyone else! Dad will love to see you again."

Tears came up in the woman's eyes. "I would like that..."

She took her niece's offered hand, and they left the cell. Sapphire had no idea where to go, but she went the exact opposite way Nefarian had gone. They wound around corridors, and did not find anyone.

Thinking they had gone the wrong way, Sapphire and Calia went back they way they came.

And then, Calia gasped. "No! No, we can't go that way!"

Sapphire frowned, "Why not?"

"Because..." The woman whimpered, and backed away. "He's here."

The girl looked at her aunt in frustration.

"Who?"

"We need to leave. Now!" Calia said, panic in her voice. Sapphire recognized that panic, and wondered who this person was to cause such terror in her aunt.

Sapphire made a portal to Icecrown, draining herself terribly. Arthas would be angry, but at least Sapphire is saving Calia. And herself. She let Calia go through first, and let out a sob. She hoped her mother would be okay. They were in some large, volcanic mountain. Calia might have heard the name of the place she had been imprisoned it. Sapphire's father would be able to save Jaina. And his new child, Sapphire's sibling.

Sapphire looked down at her own stomach. She then sighed and went through the portal.


	15. Chapter 15

Ethan was enjoying the nice walk. It had been peaceful for a while, and he was relaxing at the moment. Arthas would find Sapphire soon, and he would take her in his arms and show her how much he loved her. He would buy her a whole roomful of roses. And demand Arthas to let him clear out Utgarde Keep. And Sapphire would not have to live in a wooden house anymore.

Jeremiah was staring at the red apples in the orchard trees around him. They were walking through a farm in the Plaguelands. Corn, pumpkins, and a whole variety of vegetables were being grown. And the orchard of trees. Everything was green, which surprised both Ethan and Jeremiah.

"Hey, Ethan. Look at these apples!" The Gilnean exclaimed. He reached down to pick a fallen fruit up.

The ground burst up, and a rotten hand wrapped itself around Jeremiah's wrist. He cried out, and Ethan whipped around. He whipped his sword out.

The undead exploded out of the dirt, and bared its brown, cracked teeth at the Gilnean. Before it do anything, Ethan cut off its arm, and pulled Jeremiah back. Ni'kua snarled, and pounced on the undead. The Gilnean's mastiff followed, and both of them ripped it into shreds.

Jeremiah frowned. "I guess an apple a day doesn't keep the doctor away."

Ethan's lips turned upward into a smile. "Guess not. You okay?"

"I think so."

Ethan nodded, and continued walking. Jeremiah looked at the remains of the undead, and breathed a sigh of relief. He rubbed his wrist, then went off to run to Ethan. They walked to Mender's stead, a collection of tents where the Cenarion Circle and the Argent Crusade attempted to heal the diseased land around them. Ethan had only decided to kill all undead that he could. He had been tempted to go to Andorhal, but rebelled against it. He did not feel like dealing with people. Only Jeremiah. The Gilnean was a good friend. He would have to thank Autum.

Ethan pulled out a necklace of bone, and gripped it. He cried out mentally.

Jeffrey!

Yes, Sir Ethan? The geist asked, mentally.

Please inform the Lich King that I have been decimating the undead in the Western Plaguelands. And if he has anything on Sapphire, I would like to know.

It took a minute or two for the geist to answer.

The Master says he might have found them, but to not get excited. If you have done all that you wanted to do in the Plaguelands, he suggested that you should go talk to Highlord Mograine. Also, the lich Kel'thuzad is rumored to be in Duskwood.

Ethan was surprised. Kel'thuzad! Forget Darion, Ethan wanted to be the one to find Kel'thuzad's hiding place. Stupid bag of bones.

He looked over at Jeremiah.

"Hey, Jeremy. Want to go to Duskwood and kill a lich?"

The Gilnean raised his eyebrows. "Of course! That sound fun."

Ni'kua barked.

* * *

A tongue ran over Sapphire's nose, cold and wet. She groaned, and pushed the creature off of her. A bark of protest. When she opened her eyes, Sapphire was met with the black eyes of Rot the plaguehound. He wagged his tail, and hopped up and down. He barked happily, and attacked her with gusto. Sapphire pushed him away.

"Rot...Good to see you. Go get Dad."

The puppy raised his ear up, and then burst into a run, sprinting down the halls.

Sapphire sat up, and was greeted by Terra in her lap. The dog woofed, and nuzzled her. The girl smiled, and looked up at Calia. Terra saw her, and started stalking toward her. The woman seemed much better. She seemed frightened by the dark, cold halls, but not terrified like she had been before.

"Don't worry. Nothing here will hurt you. Trust me."

Footsteps sounded, and a cultist came up, worry in his eyes.

"Princess Sapphire, are you all right?" He asked. Sapphire nodded, and took the offered hand. He pulled her to her feet, looking concerned at the girl's bloody arm. She told him it was nothing, then waved at Calia.

"My lady, Welcome to Icecrown Citadel," He said, helping her up to her feet as well. The woman thanked him, eyeing him suspiciously. Terra rubbed her head against Sapphire's leg, like a cat.

"My father needs to-"

"He knows, and is ecstatic that you are safe. Where is Queen Jaina?"

Sapphire's face fell, and the man grimaced. "Is she at least alive?"

"Yes! Yes..." Sapphire whispered. She swayed on her feet. The man grabbed her arm in case she fainted.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to a doctor."

Sapphire nodded, and looked to her aunt. "Welcome home. If Marwyn flirts with you, ignore him. And if he says he will flay the skin off your bones, smile and tell him that sounds like a wonderful idea. It will confuse him."

* * *

The Lich King slammed the door open, and strode in. Rot followed yipping. Sapphire winced, and made a pitiful sound. The doctor's medical room had glass tubes full of bright green liquid. Several metal slabs lined the room, like the one Sapphire was curled up on. It had restraining straps on it, and Sapphire questioned what kind of doctor this was.

The doctor did not look up at his master's entrance, probing her wrist with his fingers, the bones clearly exposed. He muttered to himself occasionally. At least he could talk, and for that Sapphire was grateful. If he did not have a jaw, Sapphire would have refused to let him examine her. That was something that a doctor kind of needed. His bones could be exposed, but he needed to at least have his body parts intact.

"Sapphire! Are you all right?" Her father demanded.

She nodded weakly. Now that she had someone concerned over her, she could let herself be fretted over. And so she acted more pitiful than before. Her father came over to her, and brushed her hair aside with one hand. He kissed her on the forehead. Sapphire sat up, to the frustration of the doctor, and hugged her father. Arthas squeezed her tightly, and kissed her again. Sapphire smelled blood on him, but she did not mind. She buried her face in the crook of his arm. Then, started crying.

"I'm so sorry! I left Mom! I could have gotten her too, but I didn't! And she's pregnant with my brother or sister! And I have a baby too!"

Arthas tensed, and pulled back.

"Jaina? But I thought-" He looked over to Calia, who was sitting on another table, a blanket wrapped around her. She was shivering. Terra was in her lap, looking smug to Rot, as if it were an achievement to sit there. Rot woofed, and tried to jump on Calia's leg, but she made a sound of disgust and pushed him away.

The Lich King turned back to Sapphire, and saw the girl's distress. He stroked his daughter's hair.

"I need to go. Talk to Marwyn and Falric. Doctor, if you would kindly examine my daughter. See about the baby."

"It would actually be either an embryo or a fetus, Master," The doctor said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. It's my future grandchild," Arthas said, and kissed Sapphire on the head before turning to his sister.

"Calia...I am really sorry, but I need to go. I will come back and talk with you. I love you."

Arthas went to her before she could react, and hugged her gently. Then quickly left the room. Calia watched him go, and had an odd expression on her face.

"You know, I don't think I remember him ever saying he loved me. Not like that."

The woman frowned sadly, and looked down to the ground.

Sapphire smiled, but she could not say anything to her before the doctor pulled on some gloves, and held out a small cup to Sapphire. She took it, and scowled. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

* * *

An orc roared, and swung his axe at Lethumo. The night elf dodged it, and swung his sword at the green-skinned brute. A slice of red came out from the orc's arm. It enraged him and Lethumo could not escape the next swing of the axe. It hit his sword with such power that the elf gasped. Always the opportunist, the elf kicked the orc in the shin, and was able to break away from the fight.

The boat was overrun with the orcs, their own ship next to it with boards spanning between the two.

Lethumo ducked and weaved around fighting undead and orcs. He looked for Tryg, and found him with bloody meat in his mouth. The night elf cursed.

"Tryg, you idiot! What did Arthas say?" He growled.

The ghoul spat out the flesh. "No eat...My bad."

"Indeed! You can explain that to him when we get back! In the meantime, I think it's time to sink this wooden box."

The ghoul grinned, and nodded. Taking the elf's hand, they both ran through the fighting again, Lethumo able to trade a few blows with some of the orcs. Tryg went down below deck. He sniffed around, and found what he was looking for. He took a lit lantern, and opened it with his claws. He took out the candle, and looked at the flame.

"Ooh..." He breathed, and lowered it down to the trail of gunpowder that eventually led to a pile of explosives. The powder lit with a flash, and Tryg scrambled back outside.

"Fire! Go boom soon." He said, tugging at Lethumo's arm. Both of them went to the railing.

"Abandon ship!" Lethumo screamed, and then both of the two jumped off, into the water below.

Lethumo coughed out a mouthful of saltwater, and swam away. He saw the other deathknights, the cultist, and four ghouls in the water as well.

Then, the ship went up with a bang. Wood splintered, and light flashed. Lethumo saw green bodies go up, and he turned to Tryg. The undead was struggling in the water, splashing frantically. The elf took an arm, and smirked. He pulled out a bottle of rum from the water.

"Why can't you play cards with a pirate?" Lethumo asked, grinning evilly.

Tryg's face lit up. "Why?"

"Because they're always standing on the deck!"

Both of them laughed, and swam away from the sinking ship, and the Horde ship. Lethumo hoped a stupid black dragon had been watching. But if one hadn't, the elf wouldn't mind doing it all over again.


	16. Chapter 16

Eyes glistened out from the darkness of the forests. The trees were dark, and twisted and seemed very unfriendly. Thick spiderwebs moved slightly in a dead wind. There were howls in the distance. Ni'kua's ears perked up at each howl, and he sniffed the air. He knew what was making those sounds. Jeremiah's mastiff was calm.

Ethan's horse snorted in fear, and its hooves clacked against the rocky road. Jeremiah's did likewise. Both of them had little trouble keeping them in line though. They were nervous.

Jeremiah, like Ni'kua, also knew what those howls meant. He heard his wilder, feral cousins howling in anger, pain and despair. He wanted to help them.

But Ethan was hunting a lich, and he could not abandon his friend. The older boy was quite nice to Jeremiah. He never asked questions about Jeremiah being a worgen, and never even acknowledged that he knew Jeremiah was a worgen. Acted completely oblivious to it.

They were headed to Raven hill. If the lich were hiding here in Duskwood, that seemed a likely place. Jeremiah also had heard some of his people were trying to save the wild worgen. Jeremiah hoped they would succeed. At least save some.

The howling got closer, and Ethan's horse balked. The boy cursed, and yanked on the reins. He dismounted, and pet the horse's nose.

"Easy boy...Just a bunch of filthy mangy mongrels."

Jeremiah stared at Ethan, who just smiled. He thought Jeremiah looked worried.

"Don't worry. I have killed a lot of worgen. I know how to deal with them."

The worgen boy gaped and asked, horrorified, "Wait...You have killed worgen?"

"Of course. Vile creatures. Worse than wolves. I wouldn't mind it if they went all killed."

Ethan rubbed the horse comfortingly, and remounted it. Jeremiah gripped his horse's reins tightly. He looked at his dog worriedly, and lowered his head. They continued down the road in silence. Growls rumbled in the dark woods, closer.

* * *

Maywyn crept along the shadows, eying the dark corridors. He heard something slid along the floor, like a tail. He growled, and pointed the tip of his sword to the shadows.

"Where are you, reptile? Come on out and play...I'd love to kill you and make myself a nice dragonskin rug. Come out, come out, lizard."

There was a hiss. The dragon came into view, and growled. The dragon watched Marwyn hungrily. She hissed, stalking forward toward him. It was not large, and was a disgusting purple color, the color like that of a bruise.

The deathknight hissed back, and slowly moved to the side of the wall. In the distance, the halls rang with angry roars and loud crashes. Marwyn suspected that Falric was upsetting some creature a lot bigger than the one currently baring its teeth at the deathknight.

Now, if Falric was doing so well, then Marwyn would be shamed if he did not accomplish his task. And it was much simpler than fighting dragons much larger than a dog, like the female that was about to pounce.

Just as she sprung forward, Marwyn lunged forward, and wrapped his arms around its neck. The dragon roared out in surprise, and writhed. The deathknight winced as he was hit with flailing scaly limbs.

The dragon twisted in his arms, and got an opening for her jaws. She jabbed her neck forward, and closed her jaws on Marwyn's saronite encased arm.

Her teeth broke on impact of the hard metal and the nerves exploded.

The dragon whipped her head back, and howled in pain.

Marwyn did not waste time killing it, twisting its neck until there was an audible pop, and the body went limp. Not out of mercy, but for time. He needed to rescue his Master's woman, or he might as well set himself on fire, and have his body slowly turn to ash. because that would not be nearly as painful as what the Lich King would do to him.

The deathknight went on his way, running through the halls of the Blackwing Descent. Arthas had asked, not ordered, for a group of deathknights and necromancers to attack the dragon Nefarian's lair. To save Jaina Proudmoore.

Marwyn was not sure about Jaina. She had left little Sapphire in the orphanage, all by herself. Falric had cursed the woman when he came back to Northrend, cradling the crying baby in his arms. The cultist that had accompanied Falric had disappeared, but she had not been anything special.

Marwyn, of course, had found the baby interesting, and watched over it. The cold had nearly killed Sapphire. And would Jaina Proudmoore have cared if the tiny living creature had died? Unlikely. Even Sapphire's father would not have cared.

Marwyn had cared. He had spent weeks making sure she was kept warm, and he had been frustrated when he couldn't find anything to feed her for days. Cultists had helped, but they only cared because Sapphire was their Master's flesh and blood. The deathknight had cared. Her bright blue eyes and small body had forced out some protective instinct in the deathknight. Falric had found that Sapphire would drink seal whey, and had gone to great lengths to obtain it. But Falric would not hold Sapphire, or even look at her.

Another loud, distant roar, and the walls shuddered. Marwyn quickened his pace. He found a lot of cells, and kicked each one open, but found nothing but bones.

Marwyn snarled in frustration, and kicked another door in. He turned away, but then heard a moan. He whipped his head back.

"Lady Jaina!" The deathknight went into the cell, and knelt down next to her. She was unconscious. Marwyn wondered if she was injured, and if so, was the new baby as well? He hoped the baby was all right, and this one was a girl too. He would take care of this one too, and keep it away from its cold mother. Arthas had changed for the better, so he should treat the new one better. But Jaina did not seem much different.

Marwyn quickly picked the mage woman up. She was heavily than he thought, but the deathknight did not complain. He could not make a deathgate in this place, so he had to carry her out. He was careful in carrying her, wincing when dust clouded down from the ceiling.

* * *

Arthas slammed opened the door, and ran over to Jaina. She lay on a table, and cultists were gathered around her. When they saw their master, they scrambled out of the way, and only a couple stayed. The doctor that had dealt with Sapphire was also next to Jaina.

Arthas just went to the woman, and leaned down. "Jaina?"

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked to him.

"Jaina, what happened?" He demanded harshly. She winced, and Arthas cursed himself for his rashness.

Jaina coughed. "I'm sorry. Is Sapphire-"

"She's fine," Arthas interrupted, not wanting the woman to use up her energy. He brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her on the lips. He took her limp hand in both of his, and knelt down. He looked at the rest of her, and saw no wound. And saw that she had been with child a long time.

"Forgive me for not telling you..." Jaina said.

"My love, you had every right to keep it from me. If anything, forgive me for making you feel like you had to keep it a secret," The man said, stroking her arm.

"But-"

"Quiet, you stubborn woman. Don't worry about anything right now. I will take care of you," Arthas purred in her ear. She smiled, closing her eyes.

He kissed her again, and diverted her attention away from the doctor. If she saw that it was an undead, she might scowl and protest. Like she always did.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" He asked. Jaina opened her eyes again, and looked to him. She shook her head. Arthas nodded, smiling.

"Well, you should name this one. I named Sapphire."

Jaina closed her eyes, and sighed. "I don't know..."

She seemed exhausted. Arthas looked up at the undead doctor. He was scowling.

"Once you are done, tell me. And have the cultists put her in a room in the Crimson Halls," Arthas ordered

"The Blood Queen's old quarters, Master?" One cultist asked.

"Yes. And do not tell my daughter. She will get upset."

* * *

Sapphire could see Calia staring at Tryg in horror. He was rotting, bones exposed, swollen hands with claws, broken sharp teeth, and oozing pustules on his skin. Sapphire loved Tryg. He was so sweet, and unlike some ghouls, he was smart. You did not have to use simple words around him much. Sapphire was happy to see him and Lethumo. The night elf man was reclining in a chair, feet propped up on the table. He was talking about his adventures on the ship, hands gesticulating wildly. His daughter was smiling at him with awe.

They sat at the dinner table. Cultists served them, but Sapphire and Silvia were the only ones eating. Calia refused to touch the food. The bruises on her body had healed, but the patches of burns were refusing to heal. She was bundled up in fur clothing, so you could not see them. And she was mentally scarred too, no doubt. She jumped at the slightest noise, and Sapphire had wanted to go to Medivh's tower, and get her refined blood, but she was forbidden to leave the Citadel.

Calia's wine glass was untouched, and that made Sapphire a little angry. She was not allowed to drink wine. She had been upset at that. Just because of the baby. Apparently, it was bad for the baby for the mother to drink alcohol. Or eat sugar! Sapphire had been outraged when the doctor said to stop eating sugar.

So, here Sapphire was, drinking water. All she could eat was mushrooms, pickled radishes, spinach, brusselsprouts and fresh but plain bread. Sapphire should not be eating in protest. She'd never make anyone eat these things. When she offered some to Rot and Terra, they both wrinkled their noses and left her alone, begging food from Silvia. And Marwyn was not here to smuggle her a jar of honey. Just a spoonful would be nice...

The doors opened, and Bolvar came in, heavy cloak wrapped around his body. He came right over to Sapphire. A gasp came from Calia.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

The girl nodded, and leaned back into the chair. She pointed to the food.

"I'm being tortured, Bolvar. Save me."

"Would you prefer the rack?" He said a bit sourly, sitting down next to her.

"No...Sorry," Sapphire said, a bit chastened. She morosely ate some more. Bolvar frowned, and looked over to the others. He nodded to Calia. She looked at him like most people did. His appearance was almost as unnerving as Tryg's.

"Hello, Lady Calia. I am Bolvar Fordragon, Governor of Scourgeholme."

The woman bit her lip, and looked down. "Hello."

She did not look back up, and finally started eating. The door opened again, and Arthas came in. The cultists bowed respectively. Sapphire got to her feet.

"Is Mother all right?" Sapphire asked worriedly. She went over to her father, and hugged him. He returned it, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I think so, Sapphire. How are you?"

"Deprived! Look at what they are feeding me!" Sapphire gestured to her plate of food. Arthas looked at it, and turned to a cultist, who was refilling Lethumo's glass of wine.

"If you would, have some meat brought from the kitchens for this...deprived girl," He said, ruffling his daughters hair. It seemed halfhearted.

His voice was strained, and when he sat down, he looked stiff. Lethumo had told Sapphire that Arthas had not slept for days, and been on his feet nonstop. This might be the first time he had sat down for a long while.

Sapphire picked up her food and moved over to sit next to him. She smiled at him, and took his hand in hers. He looked at her in surprise.

"Don't worry, Dad. Mom will be fine. And once Ethan is back, the whole family will be together again. I love you."

Arthas nodded wearily. "I love you too, Sapphire."


	17. Chapter 17

Calia walked with Arthas down the hall. She had her arms folded, and looked cold. Arthas respectively said nothing. He watched her with icy eyes, patiently waiting. If she wanted to talk, he would listen. But he decided not to press her. He could not see the burns, but Sapphire had told him about them.

His sister seemed to realize what he wanted, and rubbed her eye.

"I was that monstrous dragon's prisoner all this time. Okay?" She whimpered. A tear fell down her cheek. Arthas did not comment. He pulled off his cloak, and wrapped it around his sister's thin form. He put his arm around her shoulder gently, and took her back to her room. Rot and Terra showed up, and followed the two of them.

She sniffled as he opened the door. Calia's room just had a fireplace, a bed, a dresser and an armchair in it. Arthas had not had time to fix up anything better for her, but she gratefully had been very grateful for it when he offered it.

He had let her borrow books from his study, and she had taken advantage of that. But she had refused to leave Arthas's private quarters. Too many undead. Even being a prisoner for years had not shattered all of the woman's sensitivity.

Calia looked at her room to Arthas. Then, she hugged him.

"I missed you, Arty."

Arthas blinked, staring at his sister. Then smiled.

"Good night, Calia. This is my home, and it can be yours as well. Undead are not so bad," Arthas said, picking up Rot and Terra. They barked at Calia. She frowned at the sight of Rot's slightly decayed form. She picked up Terra, and the puppy started licking her face. Calia yelped, but did not drop the undead dog.

"This...this one is okay."

"Well, then keep her. But I must warn you. Have one, get both of these. And they are quite mischeivous. They love to steal boots."

"Boots?"

"Trust me. Keep your boots off the ground...I need to check on Sapphire and Jaina. If you need anything, go down this hall, to the door at the end. There is one on the left. That is Bolvar's room. He will be glad to help you with anything."

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

A week later...

Sapphire paced back and forth, arms folded. She looked extremely anxious. The girl stood in the main entrance of the Citadel, waiting for the deathknights to return.

Ethan had not come back home. He had not reported back through his necklace. Ethan, with his stubbornness, had refused to be connected to Arthas. His reasoning was that he wanted free will, and not to be bound to the Lich King.

Now, Sapphire regretted that Ethan was so stubborn. She sat on the ground, and hugged her knees, and stayed there for a long time. She stared at the doors, a dark scowl on her face. She did not notice her father approach her until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sapphire..."

She did not reply.

"Sapphire, you are colder than ice. While you might not care about the cold, I'm sure the life growing in you is feeling it."

That got Sapphire to sigh, and stand up. Arthas tugged her cloak closer around her body. He looked at her white hair.

"You know, your hair almost shines."

Sapphire self-consciously tossed her hair behind her shoulders. Arthas

"I will tell you the minute the search party finds something. I am watching them right now. They are on the road to..." Arthas trailed off. Sapphire looked at him in worry, but the Helm hid her father's face, so she did not see the look on his face.

He turned to look at her, then made a deathgate.

"Dad!" Sapphire cried out, but he left. She tried to follow, but Marwyn materialized out of no where, and grabbed her.

"No...I don't think you want to see that."

Sapphire pushed him off of her, and went through the deathgate.

The search party moved out of the way for Arthas. Deathknights and cultists. Their master walked to the grisly scene ahead.

Two horses lay in the middle of the road. Birds picked at their corpses. The stones were drenched in blood, dried after days. The horse's throats had been torn out, bellies sliced open. Intestines were spilled out onto the road. The animals' eyes had been pecked out, nothing but black gaping holes. Vultures hopped away from Arthas as he approached, their stomaches full with meat.

Arthas bent down, and looked at the saddles. They had been pecked at, but quickly discovered that they were not very edible. Arthas took the saddle bags off the bigger horse.

Sapphire came up, and the deathknights all went to her, but Arthas held up a hand.

"She's already here. Might as well let her through."

Sapphire went forward, and stared at the scene. She felt a little sick, but was able to keep herself from vomiting.

"What happened?"

Arthas pointed to a long set of claw marks on one of the horses. Sapphire looked at the claw marks. She'd seen those in the Grizzly Hills.

"Worgen?" Sapphire looked around, at the trees and darkness beneath them. She spied something that made her heart jump. She went over to the side of the road, and grabbed a sword hilt. Glowing blue runes and sharp edges greeted her. She made a pitiful sound, drawing Arthas to look up.

"Ethan's sword..." She whimpered.

Sapphire heard a growl close by. Runeblades were whipped out by the deathknights and they moved to Sapphire. Arthas did not react. He stood up, and walked past the bodies.

The bushes nearby rustled, and Sapphire raised her hand. She was about to set the bushes on fire, when she saw the muzzle with the jaw exposed, and she cried out.

"Ni'kua!"

The plaguehound limped out, and collapsed to the ground. Sapphire ran to him, and knelt down next to the animal.

One of his legs was broken, and there were claw marks on his flanks, tears in the rotten flesh. Sapphire pet the plaguehound on the snout, and looked back to Arthas.

"Where...Where is Ethan?" She asked fearfully.

Her father did not reply. Sapphire looked around, and stood up.

Then, she yelled, "Ethan!"

Arthas used Deathgrip on her, and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! You won't help Ethan by calling every single creature in Duskwood to us."

He took his hand off of her mouth after a second, and she let out a sob. Arthas kept her in his arms, and looked to the deathknights.

"Gahyna, Wisefur and Tinebriviel, go off into a circle. Look for blood...Or a body."

Three deathknights went off immediately into the darkness. Sapphire buried her face into her father's arm, another sob coming out of her. Arthas looked at Ni'kua. The plaguehound met his gaze, and growled. Then, the dog lowered his head to the ground, and closed his eyes. One of the cultists went over to him, and performed magic on him, healing his wounds.

The deathknights came back after a while.

"No bodies, Master. But...I did find this," One said.

Sapphire looked up, and saw the glint of a golden ring. It had blood crusted on it.

"No!" She cried out in horror.

Arthas took the ring from the deathknight, and looked at it. He looked on the inside of it, and saw Sapphire's name engraved on the inside. He looked to the search party.

"Stay here, and continue the search. If he is wounded, he cannot have gotten far."

Arthas took Sapphire back to the Citadel, and would have taken her to her room, but Sapphire broke away from him, and ran off.

She fled to a balcony, and barely noticed the wind. Using her magic, Sapphire turned into her snowy owl form. She did not worry how it affected the baby, because she had already done it before multiple times.

She flew away, buffeted by the harsh winds of Icecrown. She flapped her wings hard, going off to a high mountain peak.

* * *

Autum cuddled up against Falric. The wind blew against her, harshly, and she had to double up the spell on her clothes to keep her warm. Falric wrapped his cloak around her, and let her cuddle up against him. She had to have warm cap on her head, ear flaps tied down. She thought she looked ridiculous, but Falric had told her she looked cute.

"You are so brave...You killed that dragon? That one with the head on the Horror Gate? Oh, he must have been big!"

"He was," Falric said simply. Nefarian had been tough, harder than anything else Falric had faced. Especially when Nefarian had summoned his sister, Onyxia. Falric had broken an arm, but had killed both dragons with the help of the other deathknights and necromancers that he had brought with him.

A flash of white caught his attention. Falric looked up, and saw a snowy owl fly off. Autum followed his gaze, and gasped.

"Oh! Sapphire! Hey, Sapphire!" The girl waved. Falric frowned, and watched the owl grow smaller and smaller as she flew off into the distance.

"Hey, Fally...Want to go explore that new canyon in the Glacier?"

"No," He retorted. He grabbed the girl back the waist. She squealed as she was lifted up, and tossed over Falric's shoulder.

"Fally! Fally, Let me go!"

"No. I am kidnapping you. Scream any more and I will break your bones."

Autum giggled. "Yeah, Okay."

Falric took her into the Citadel, and carried her to the dungeons. She squirmed in his arms, uncomfortable.

"Captain Falric! What are you doing with that girl?"

Falric growled, and turned to look at Bolvar. The burnt man had his arms folded, and was glaring darkly at the deathknight. Autum smiled.

"Hello, Lord Bolvar. I'm being kidnapped."

"Autum, Nice to see you. Falric, put her down. You cannot kidnap young maidens."

Falric growled, and put Autum down. The girl looked disappointed.

"Aw..."

Bolvar scowled. "Go home, Autum. This place might be dangerous soon. We have killed Nefarian, and are flaunting that fact on the gate outside."

"Why? This is Icecrown. This place should be safe!"

"Arthas refuses to raise any more undead. We are stretched thin. We have only about a dozen frostwyrms, and most of them are not even mature adults. They could take down a few black dragons, but I have heard reports of...darker things. Go home."

"What if I found you more help?" The girl asked, excited.

"Autum...If you could do that, I would marry you," Bolvar said sarcastically.

"I'll just marry Falric, thank you. Oh, and Arthas has to do it. And Rot and Terra will be my ring bearers, and I want to honeymoon in Tanaris. And since Falric is dead, we can just adopt eight kids."

"Fuck no...I don't want any brats. Taking care of Sapphire had been bad enough," Falric growled.

The girl pouted. Falric just cursed, and stalked away to find his companion, Marwyn.

* * *

Sapphire would not come back for hours, so Arthas decided to go check up on Jaina. She had been bedridden for just a day before she wanted to go back to Theramore. Stubborn, she had threatened Arthas with a painful death if he did not let her leave. He was willing to face that, so she was currently a prisoner again. But this time she was treated much better. Arthas visited her everyday, but she was angry and irritable.

Going into the Crimson Halls, he made his way to the Blood Queen's old room. Servants had cleaned up after its predecessor, and made it more comfortable to Jaina. The bloodstains on the saronite floors were hidden by plush rugs, and the stark bare walls covered by paintings that Arthas had thought she might like. Beach scenes and naval ships.

Arthas knocked on one of the doors, and waited.

"Come in..." Jaina said, voice muffled by the double doors.

The Lich King entered, and closed the doors behind him. The room was dark, the golden chandeliers hanging above remaining unlit. Only a couple of bedside candles were lit, glowing dimly. Arthas came over to the bed.

Jaina lay in the bed, book in her hands. Of course. Arthas smiled, and waited. The woman looked up.

"Oh. It's you."

The man frowned. "What does that mean?"

Jaina closed the book, and just laid her head down. She pulled red silken covers over her body and turned away from Arthas.

"Oh, honey. Come now, are you still mad? Please, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I am fine, Arthas. I have been fine for a long time. Without you," She retorted sharply.

"But-"

Jaina interrupted him, looking back to glared at him. "Just go away."

Arthas opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it again, and left.

* * *

Jeremiah held his face in his hands. His clawed hands. There was large cut on his shoulder, and his fur was matted with blood. Claw marks ran down his body, bleeding profusely. His ears twitched as he heard more howling, and he looked up fearfully.

He had thought he would be safe. But the wild worgen had attacked him all the same. Desperate, he had turned into his worgen body and fought ferociously. The horses had been killed, and Ethan had fought just as much as Jeremiah had done. Too much.

The cut on Jeremiah had been caused by Ethan. It was a painful wound, caused by a runeblade. Jeremiah had no idea why Ethan had a runeblade, but did not question it. The Gilnean had cried out that it was him that Ethan was attacking, and the look of shock and revulsion on Ethan's face had been almost as painful as the wound.

And then a worgen had pounced on Ethan, knocking his sword out of his hand. Sharp fangs had bitten down hard on Ethan's neck, and blood spurted out. So much blood...

Jeremiah had fled, like the coward he was. He had secretly wished Ethan to die, because of what he had said about worgen. But now, Jeremiah regretted it. Ethan was dead now, and it was all the Gilnean worgen's fault.


	18. Chapter 18

Ethan collapsed, hitting the hard ground with a thud. His fingers grasped at the dirt, his body writhing in pain. He could not breath. The worgen had torn his throat open. Nothing but ragged gasps came from his mouth. Blood was filling up his lungs. His heart thudded slowly.

He was dying. He knew that. Even the special blood from Sapphire that ran in his own veins could not possibly heal this. It was too much. That was good, for he did not want to become one of those monsters.

His vision was growing darker and darker. He heard howling and snarling right next to him. The worgen, coming to finish him off. Good. Ethan would not go down without a fight. He heaved himself up into a sitting position, despite the pain in his shoulder. One of the animals had dislocated it before Ethan had gotten bitten. But he had cut a grievous wound on it. It was probably dead too.

The thing that had disturbed him the most was Jeremiah. He had attacked the worgen that was Jeremiah too. That little jerk had not told Ethan he was a mongrel. Yes, Ethan would have killed him if Jeremiah had told him what he was. But at least the creature would not risk infecting others with his curse. The Gilnean had seemed all right, but he was selfish. He had said something about his kind. A Gilnean? Were all of them infected? That did not bode well. Ethan hoped someone realized that before they infected every single human.

Hot, rank breath blew into Ethan's face. Ethan looked up at the beast in front of him. It's lips drew back into a snarl. It was large, like that of a bear. Brown fur covered its body, and its eyes were dark. Its claws were sharp. Ribs showed underneath the fur, telling Ethan this worgen had been having hardships.

Ethan had no weapon. He would not be able to face this worgen on his own, even starving as it was. More came, and all of them surrounded Ethan. He looked around, and saw females too. They were all different colors and sizes.

All come to watch Ethan die. They must have known he had driven the ones in Grizzly Hills to near extinction. Karma, that was what it was.

Ethan spat out blood, and there was cacophony of growling from the worgen.

"Well? Are you going to kill me, or are you just going to watch?" He rasped out.

They watched him warily.

* * *

A howl ripped through the air. The moon was full, a bright circle in the sky. It shone even through the dark tree boughs. Crows scattered, taking flight away from the beast that made the noise.

The worgen snarled, looking back and forth as it stalked the woods. Black fur shone in the light of the full moon. It stood on its hind legs, the strong leg muscles holding up the worgen's massive body. It stood over eight feet tall. Glowing green eyes scanned the dark forest. It saw a doe with a fawn, and growled. The worgen was followed by three others of its kind, none of them nearly as large. They were all covered by scars, and two were missing chunks of their ears. The large one did not have anything wrong with it. It had only been made a couple of days ago and nothing had challenged the black worgen yet. It was too large, easily weighing a couple hundred pounds. Maybe if they encountered the ogres to the south the black would encounter some difficulty. But the creature was smart, and the ogres were not.

The smaller worgen must have sighted the deer as well, because they grew excited. The animals did not see them, and the doe was contently grazing on some grass. The large black worgen went down on all fours, and crept forward. Its followers spread out, circling the unwary deer.

The fawn laid down in the grass, and blinked its eyes.

The black worgen sneaked closer, eying the mother. Its lips curled back, and the worgen's teeth dripped with saliva.

The doe lifted its head, and the worgen grunted. The other three pounced at the doe. She sprinted with a flash, but was not fast enough. She fell a pitiful cry.

The black worgen went for the fawn, who just got up and mewed. The large black pounced on it, and grabbed it by the neck with its mouth. With a shake, the fawn's neck snapped. The worgen held it in its mouth for a second, and dropped it.

The others were tearing the doe apart. The black snarled, and lunged at them. It snapped at one's leg, and the smaller worgen yipped. Swatting the other two, and scratching their flanks, the black worgen roared. They all retreated, whimpering.

The large worgen lowered his head, and started eating. Flesh ripped, and bones snapped as the creature ate. Blood dripped from the worgen's mouth, both his and the deer's. His teeth were so sharp and large that they tore up his gums whenever he ate.

When he had his fill, only then were the others allowed to eat. The black went over to the fawn, and looked at it. If anyone had looked at him at that moment, they might have seem something akin to guilt in his eyes. But only for a second.

The worgen snarled, and went loping off into the darkness. He ran for what seemed like hours. Nothing bothered him, not even the large spiders that lived in the trees.

Something in the distance called out. It was faint, but the worgen heard it.

"Ethan!"

The worgen skidded to a stop, and looked around. He looked confused. Something deep inside of him told him to go towards the voice. But the only reason would be because it was potential prey, wasn't it? The black worgen did not need more food tonight.

He turned to the direction the call had come from.

No, he would not go to it. He needed to return to his pack. The worgen turned away.

* * *

Lethumo happily took the pint of alcohol from the goblin across the table. She had bright blue hair, and more piercing than the night elf had ever seen. And she was lustful. To the extreme. Of course Arthas had won her over to be a trader between the Scourge and the neutral goblins of the Steamweedle cartel. Trixie seemed to love tall men. And the way she was eying Lethumo, she was sizing him up.

He drank some more alcohol instinctively.

"So, why are you here today instead of my dear frozen Arthas?" Trixie asked, leaning over the table. She batted her eyelashes. Her voice was annoying, as was all goblin voices. They strained Lethumo's sensitive ears, but he tolerated them.

"He is busy with other matters...And did not want to bother you with his impatience right now," The night elf said politely.

"Oh, him a bother? Why never. Tell Arty that my...door is always open to him."

Lethumo doubted she literally meant a door, but nodded. "I'll pass the message along. Now, onto business?"

"You are a fast one, aren't you? Very well. Nineteen volunteers."

The elf tried to hide his disappointment to no avail. "Only Nineteen?"

The goblin woman planted her hands on her hips.

"Hey, it ain't easy convincing mortals of joining a bunch of undead. All I usually get is a bunch of weirdos! My gaurd had to kick out so many of them! Only a few seemed truly interested. Some of them were a bit nervous, but they will do. The land Arty is offering isn't exactly top quality. If Scholozar were free for grabs, then people would be more interested."

"Arthas made it quite clear, that Scholozar would remain largely untouched. He wants to keep it in the shape it is in. The biodiversity of that region should be protected. He's like a night elf in that regard," Lethumo said with a grin.

"I'll just have to make due I guess," Trixie said, pouting.

The night elf held up a large leather pouch. "This should help." The goblin's mood brightened. She took it, and opened it up.

"Ooh! These are pristine. Tell Arthas I forgive him. Bless his handsome self," The goblin squealed, taking out a huge diamond that had clear cut facets all over it.

"You know what? I know of some great graveyards in Tirisfal glades where some corpses could be procured for the dear Lich King. Interested?"

Lethumo frowned. "No, I think he is good in that regard. Let the poor souls be, that's what he would say."

"Oh, Arthas is so sweet and considerate," The goblin breathed heavily. Lethumo wondered how Arthas was able to handle this feisty little woman. She scared Lethumo, and that said something.

"Yes, He is...Now, if you excuse me-"

"Hold on. Where are you going, Pointy?" The goblin asked huskily. She stood in front of the door to her office.

Ah hell, Lethumo thought. Arthas! Arthas, save me from this goblin woman!

It took a second for the Lich King to answer. He sounded exhausted. What goblin woman?

Trixie, of course!

There was a hint of amusement. Don't worry. She's harmless. Spend the night with her. She is always so upset when I refuse.

Lethumo weighed his options, then sat down. "Nowhere. I will stay here for now. All night if you want. Have any of those peppers I bought from you a while ago?"

"Why, yes I do! I grow them in the back. Want to try some?"

* * *

Arthas had been asleep when Lethumo had contacted him, and indeed, did not even awaken to answer. His body stayed quite asleep. But another voice came to him, and it was shocking. It was Glacier. She had never once spoken to him. In fact, Arthas had not known she could even speak.

Master...

Her voice was soft, and pleasant. Gentle. She even seemed a bit shy. Arthas opened his eyes immediately, and sat up. Sapphire lay curled up next to him, deeply asleep. She had been having nightmares for a while, and Arthas had let her come sleep with him. He was trying to make up for the times when she was younger when he had just told her to get over it and locked her into her room. Anything for Sapphire.

After pushing a pillow back under Sapphire's head, Arthas mentally connected with Glacier's consciousness. Through her eyes, he saw the corpse of a black dragon, quite a large specimen. Alarm came to him at the sight it.

Glacier? Have you been injured?

No, Master...A black dragon flew over the Ironwall dam. I dispatched him as you ordered. What shall I do with the body?

Leave it to the necromancers, and continue on your patrols. Good work.

Pleasure came to the Frost wyrm at the praise from her master, and she flew back up into the sky.

Arthas felt some undead calling for him too, and sighed. He slipped from his bed, and left the room without waking Rot or Terra, who were sleeping on a little bed in the corner. Arthas did not wear his armor, just normal clothes.

He made his way to the Shadow Throne, and collapsed into the chair.


	19. Chapter 19

Sapphire pushed the book aside, and folded her arms.

"You want me to go to this place? Uldum...Why?" She asked.

Medivh was sitting in an armchair, staff clutched in both hands. He seemed even older than he used to be.

They were in his new tower, which was situated at the highest mountain peak in Icecrown. The Storm Peaks were too far away, and Medivh was staying close to the Citadel. The giant earthquake had not affected him this high up, but you could see the crack in the Glacier from the tower. It was like a giant wound in the landscape. Dragon bones, probably as old as the Glacier itself, had been discovered down there, and even bones of other, bizzare looking creatures. Things that looked like bears, wolves, birds, reptiles, and other animals. A cursory look on Sapphire's part had come up with some ancient plant's seed. She had given it to Medivh to study, to see if it would grow. Based on the bones, and the seed, which was kept in a damp cloth, Icecrown used to be different, closer to Scholozar Basin in nature. Sapphire had trouble imagining that. Icecrown Citadel surrounded by green lush plants.

Medivh pushed himself up from the chair, and walked over to a window.

"I just explained it to you. I feel like you have to go there. Something is not right."

Sapphire sighed, and leaned back her own chair.

"But Ethan...What if-"

"If he is alive, your father's deathknights will find him. If he is dead, then you must be strong without him. Do you underestimate yourself so much that you are useless without him? I remember that you went two years without him, with no one else but an undead horse. And you survived."

Sapphire stared at him. "But I was fueled by loneliness, anger, and the power of the Lich King."

"Ethan will be found, and as soon as he does, I will send him off toward you. And if you try to use that baby as an excuse, I will remind you that your mother is further along, isn't she? Did that stop her from doing anything?"

Sapphire frowned, and looked down. "No...I will go to Uldum. But I will not go alone. I will take Invincible."

* * *

Or not. Invinicible retreated from Sapphire, running across the ice. The girl ran out after him, trying to coax him near. She even had brought some sugar cubes for him. The desire to eat them herself was ever persistent.

The horse spread his wings, and leapt up into the sky. He flew up to the top of the Horror gate, near Nefarian's head. The sight of it made Sapphire sick.

Invincible tilted his head, and looked at Sapphire curiously.

Sapphire folded her arms, scowling at the horse.

"Are you always this difficult with Dad!" She yelled.

"No, because I don't let him," Arthas said, coming up to her. She gasped at her father's sudden appearance. He had no idea what she was doing, and would no doubt disapprove. He had very protective of her ever since he knew she was pregnant. Sapphire did not feel very different, except getting sick occasionally.

The horse came flying back down, hooves clacking hard on the ice. He trotted over to Arthas, and rubbed his head against him. Arthas patted the horse's bones affectionately.

"Why are you trying to ride him anyway? You shouldn't be out in the cold."

Sapphire bit her lip. "I wanted to fly. And you are concerned about me changing into my owl form. Isn't this a better alternative."

Arthas looked at the horse, then to her. "I would prefer that you not fly at all. Come back into the Citadel."

Sapphire protested "But I-"

"Now, Sapphire..." Her father said, a hint of warning in his strained voice. Sapphire sighed, and took the hand he offered her.

* * *

Sapphire looked for someone to talk to in Icecrown, since Arthas was keeping her essentially prisoner. Calia and Bolvar were talking with Anduin, to Sapphire's annoyance. The Prince of Stormwind had discovered this secret and now shared in it. And Anduin and Bolvar knew each other. The boy seemed elated to find Bolvar alive. Or kind of alive.

Marwyn was watching Calia nervously from a distance, so Sapphire went over to him.

"What's wrong, Uncle Mar?" She asked.

The deathknight turned to look at the girl. "Hey, Sapphire..."

He sighed, and looked back at Calia. Sapphire moved her head back and forth to look at them. Then, she smiled.

"Aw, Marwyn. You like Calia?"

The deathknight jumped, and his eyes widened. "No! I do not! She...She is my master's sister, and I could not possibly-"

Sapphire gave him a hard look, and the deathknight squirmed under that gaze.

"She is lovely and fragile. Like a glass vase. I am a guardian. I guarded over Frostmourne, the Master's private sanctum, and of course, you. I want to guard her."

"So you wouldn't want to be my real uncle? You just want to be her guard?"

Marwyn looked up in surprise. "I would love to be both, but she would not want me."

Sapphire frowned, and took the deathknight's hand.

"I think she would like you. Just...Don't give her a goblin head as a gift. Give her flowers, and tell her that they reminded you of her. And do it when Father is not around. I'll tell her good things about you."

Marwyn smiled. "Thanks, Sapphire. Don't tell her bad things. Like I used to threaten to snap your spine and flay you alive."

"Oh, I knew you were just kidding."

The man grinned. "The funny thing is...I was serious."

Sapphire laughed, and quickly fled. She went to check up on Ni'kua.

He had been placed in Arthas's room, in the dog bed with Rot and Terra. Both were constantly with him, licking his muzzle and cuddling up on him.

Sapphire went to him, and found the plaguehound awake. He looked up and Sapphire, and whined. The girl knelt down next to him, and rubbed his head. The dog made a contented growl, and licked her hand.

"Oh, Ni'kua. What happened to you? And what happened to Ethan?"

The dog woofed weakly, and laid his head down in the girl's lap. He closed his eyes. Sapphire stood up. She looked around her father's room. She saw a chest in the farthest corner of the room, and went over to it. It did not have a lock on it, so Sapphire just opened it.

Nothing but papers, pieces of jewelry, and things bearing the seal of Lordaeron. Her father must be collecting valuables having to do with Lordaeron. He had given Ethan one of the most valuable though. The crown for Lordaeron. Arthas had kept it all these years, hidden away where only he could find it. Right now it sat in his and Sapphire's lodge, underneath their bed. Ethan was careful with it, only taking it out for special occasions. Only once had Ethan let it out of his sight, and that was to give it to a metal smith to made a smaller more ornate version for Sapphire, made of white gold and sapphires to match her hair and eyes.

Sapphire rifled through the stuff. A golden plate, goblets, silverware, jewelry. There was brilliant green scarf bearing the Lordaeron seal on it. Sapphire touched the soft, moth eaten fabric, and gently put it off to the side.

She looked at the papers too. Old, crinkled and yellowed pages of newspaper, royal decrees, illustrated pages from some ruined book.

There was broken picture frame at the bottom of everything, and Sapphire cut herself when she handled it. A piece of glass fell from it as she lifted it up.

The drawing, made in charcoal, had gotten wet at some point, but Sapphire could make out a man, woman, and two children, a boy and girl. And on the man's head, was a recognizable crown.

Sapphire stared at her grandfather for a second in surprise. He looked stern, but caring. The beautiful woman to the left must be his wife, Sapphire's grandmother. The girl was Calia, and the younger boy was obviously Arthas.

Sapphire smiled at the sight of her father as a child. He had shorter hair, and looked so ungainly. Like a puppy. Sapphire looked down in the chest, and looked around at more drawings that were scattered around. Arthas had not done them. His handwriting was repulsive, and Sapphire feared to see him draw anything. The picture in the frame was old. An artist must have been asked to do it. Family portrait or something.

The pictures she found were much newer, made recently. One was of her as she had looked like as a child. She smiled at the mischievous look in her younger self's eyes. She had a couple of missing teeth, and looked like she had cut her own hair. Sapphire remembered that. Marwyn had called her names for a week. Another drawing was of Ethan. Then of Sapphire older. A drawing of her and Jaina together. This one was made in bright colors. Sapphire wondered who did these. An undead?

Sapphire heard loud footprints, and she quickly put everything back, shutting the lid to the chest. She grabbed a book from a shelf, and scrambled over to Ni'kua. She opened the book just as Arthas opened the door.

"And the...Oh, Dad. Hello."

He looked over to her. "What are you doing?"

Sapphire smiled, and pat the plaguehound on the head. "Reading to Ni'kua."

Arthas looked at the book. "It is upside down."

"Uh huh. Ni'kua is a dog, so he can't read like people. He can only read upside down..." Sapphire spoke matter-of-factually.

Arthas raised an eyebrow, but just shook his head and went over to his desk. Sapphire put down the book, and laid her head on Ni'kua's uninjured side. She sighed, and wondered how she would escape from her father to get to Uldum.

* * *

The black worgen slumped down onto the ground. He panted, saliva dripping from his open mouth. His ears flicked back and forth. Other worgen passed by him, but not too closer. If one did, the black worgen would snap at it, baring his teeth angrily. The others were smaller and nothing to him. Some wore rags on their frames. The black had worn some remains of armor in the beginning, but he had discarded them. He did not need it. It encumbered his movements, and weighed him down.

They were in a clearing of the forest, lit up by the moon and stars. Crude, makeshift shelters was were some of them slept, but the black worgen preferred to be out in the open. A pool of water nearby provided the pack with water

Several females eyed him, but the worgen ignored them. They were all malnourished and weak. The black worgen did not want any of them. He sat up, but instead of going over to one, just scratched himself. A fly buzzed around one of his ears, causing the ear to twitch. Fleas were rampant in his thick fur, and they were a constant bother. He started biting his fur, trying to get rid of the pests.

Several males approached the females, and the females accepted them readily, as if daring the black one to intervene.

The black worgen did not even give them a second glance. He yawned, tongue curling up in his mouth. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

But he could not ignore the grunts of the males, and the throaty growls from the females. The sounds of the rutting made the black worgen get back on his feet, and he growled angrily. He paced back and forth, snarling and scratching at the ground. The heat and tension he felt inside was unbearable.

The black male rubbed his head against a tree trunk, and ran away from the clearing. He howled.


	20. Chapter 20

The floor boards creaked as Ethan entered the bedroom. Only the window provided any light into the room. The bed was in the middle of the room. Two bodies lay on it, unmoving. They breathed evenly, sound asleep. An old grandfather clock ticked deeply, making a sound like a heartbeat. Something Ethan no longer had.

He slowly approached the bed. It was all so simple. He gripped his new sword in his gauntleted fist. Fresh blood dripped onto the wooden floor, and the fancy rugs. The sword gleamed with bright blue runes, a gift from his Master. Ethan lived only to obey, and to not question. The boy was completely loyal. His sibling's blood on his sword was proof of his devotion. They had been easy to kill. None of them had thought to fight back. Except Adalric. He had fought back, but to no avail. Ethan was invincible.

The bastard. Ethan had taken extreme pleasure in killing him. The eldest of the sons was cruel, and had killed Ethan's dogs over the years. But did their parents care? No.

Adalric had crushed their spines. The puppies especially. Even his favorite, Wendel. A little puppy from the last of the Tirisfal terriers. He had always been so mischievous. Ethan had loved him, but Adalric had ripped of one of Wendel's ears, and drowned him because of that love. Now he has paid for it, bleeding out his room. Ethan, particularly vengeful, had cut off what Adalric loved the most and burned it in the fireplace. Even if the bastard lived, he could not make any more monsters.

Wendel had been buried for a while, but Ethan supposed now he could resurrect the puppy from one of the necromancers. Or do it himself maybe. The others would not be so lucky. They were all too damaged. Wendel was only missing an ear. He might have rotted in his time buried in the backyard, but Ethan would love him anyway. Wendel...Poor Wendel. Ethan would have made an entire line of hunting dogs from him.

Ethan was saving his parents for last. He loved his mother, but she was not a strong woman. Ethan's aunt, Lady Beve, did not like her sister. Lady Beve's favorite nephew had been Adalric, but she had liked Ethan too. A little. Ethan would prefer not to kill his mother, but the Master had given him an order. And he would obey, but he would kill his mother quickly. His mother had always pitied him. Pitied that he would never get a respectable woman to marry. Ethan was the youngest son, and would not get any inheritance. And he had already screwed things up with some prostitute, which his father would have to pay for. The woman died of a drug overdose and the baby died with her, but still. The shame was still there to Ethan's parents.

Ethan did not care anymore. He was invincible, serving the glorious Lich King. He did not care about dead prostitutes and unborn children. He did not care about shame.

Ethan ripped back the covers from his parents sleeping forms, and raised his sword up.

Blood splattered the walls.

* * *

Sapphire slept soundly, curled up in a fetal position. Her golden hair splayed out over her face, and she mumbled occasionally in her sleep. Ethan watched her with fascination. The girl smiled. So innocent, amidst all the death and misery.

Darion had asked for a report a week ago. Ethan had been too busy with Sapphire to find out anything useful. He felt ashamed at himself for fawning over the devil's spawn but...

The girl was not bad. She was nothing like the rest of the living that resided in Icecrown Citadel. She was innocent, and pure. The other day, a cockroach had scurried into her room. When Ethan would have normally squashed it, Sapphire screamed in horror and saved the bug. She had trapped it into a small jar, and taken it away. She had let it loose and scolded Ethan for being so mean. The deathknight had not known how to respond to that. The girl was concerned over the life of a meaningless insect.

Not that he did not care about it, but comparing the insect's life to Sapphire's, there was no contest. Cockroaches carried diseases, and Sapphire might have caught something. He was surprised she never had caught anything with all the undead around. She had lived here her whole life. When she was younger, all she had to have done was be too playful, and she could have fell into a vat of plague. Or eaten something wrong, and gotten sick. It was almost a miracle that she was still alive.

He reached over, and stroked the sleeping girl's hair. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ethan?" She asked sleepily.

He leaned closer to her. "Yes?"

"You're my deathknight. You know that?"

"Of course. And you are my...cultist."

Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows. "No. You are supposed to call my your crown jewel. I would have a crown made of gold and sapphires. I'm not a cultist."

Ethan smiled, and took her hand. He kissed it. "Sapphires are pretty enough not being part of a crown. Flimsy gold is not needed. You should have a crown made of pure sapphire."

Sapphire smiled, and opened her mouth to say something, but there was the slamming of a door outside. The girl flinched, and one hand went up to her collar.

"He's angry...Hold me, Ethan?" She whispered. The deathknight obliged.

Her birthday was coming up soon. Perhaps he should give her something. Wendel? The little puppy was a bit neglected with Ethan, who tried his best to love on the dog. But Sapphire would love Wendel. She said she had always wanted a puppy.

* * *

Ethan Calwood opened his eyes, groaning. He felt saliva drip from his mouth. His neck was sore, and his wrists ached. Moving about, Ethan realized he was in some kind of stockade. He looked around, and saw dilapidated buildings around him. It was dark, and the trees he could see were twisted, and looked unfriendly. He was still in Duskwood.

His nose felt a little dry, so he licked it with his large tongue.

Wait, what? He could see he had a black, furry muzzle, his nose at the end of it.

What had happened last? He did not remember. Sapphire? Where was she?

Ethan pulled back his head from the stockade, but could not pull through. He was stuck. He struggled in frustration, and that called over a few humans over to him.

"Are you coherent finally, brother?" One asked, the deep Gilnean accent hard to understand. He wore one of those ridiculous top hats, and Ethan was already annoyed.

"What have you done to me? Where am I?" His voice came out as a deep rasp. Almost a growl.

"You are lucky the treatment worked on you. You must have been turned only recently. We had trouble capturing you, and even then, we had to adjust the size of the stockade to handle you. You are a large specimen. Probably the biggest in all of Duskwood."

Ethan stared at the man. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry. You will adjust eventually to what has happened, but you will be in denial and shock too for a couple of days. You were bitten by a worgen, and are now one too."

At first, Ethan did not know how to respond, but then he howled in horror, and violently moved. He was able to break the stockade, the lock snapping open. The wood splintered, and the two humans backed away worriedly.

Ethan looked at himself. He was a beast, with pawed feet, and clawed hands. He looked at his hands, moving each finger individually. No!

He put both hands on top of his head, and found fur and pointed ears. He felt them, and could move them back and forth. Like a dog, he pressed them back against his skull, and whimpered.

"No..."

* * *

Sapphire slowly closed the door behind her, and crept away. Her father was asleep, and everyone else should be. She walked barefoot, wearing black robes. She would just look like another cultist. She went past the Shadow throne, and to the balcony through the Hidden Passage. The ice was cold on her feet.

She looked over at a necropolis floating in the large icy cavern next to the path. It looked almost finished. Sapphire saw a gargoyle fly off of it. She wondered why her father was continuing to build the necropolis. Sapphire wondered what her father was going to use it for. The ruins of Naxxramas was currently being scrapped for parts.

She passed the necropolis and went out through the passage, and out to the balcony. Then yelped in surprise.

Bolvar turned back, and smiled. He was sitting on the balcony, a book in his hands. He closed it, and set it aside.

"Hello, Sapphire."

"Uh, Good evening. How are you, Bolvar?"

"Well off. The night is rather nice here, is it not?" The man gestured to the dark landscape. A tiny sliver of light came from the south, shimmering in the sky. The clouds above the citadel was no longer as imposing, and some stars could be seen from the balcony.

Sapphire nodded, and sat down next to Bolvar. "Yes, it is. Are you not tired though, Bolvar?"

"I am fine. Should you not be abed? Arthas told me you are still distraught about...Ethan. Is there anything I can do to help you?" The man asked kindly. He took her hand.

Sapphire slipped her hand away. "I would prefer to be left alone, if that's all right. I came out here for a little peace and quiet."

"Of course. That is what I came out here for. Good night, Sapphire."

Bolvar picked up his book, and stood. He limped off. Sapphire watched, fidgeting uncomfortably. She felt bad about making him leave, but she needed to be alone. The Citadel had enchantments over it that would alarm Arthas to Sapphire making a portal to Stormwind. But she would fly off from the balcony and make a portal later. And he would be none the wiser.

Sapphire spread out her arms, and felt white, spotted feathers grow. The world grew bigger, and she shrunk down until she was only a foot tall, and only six pounds. She shook herself, ruffling up her feathers. She was about to fly off, but was grabbed by hands.

The owl shrieked and flapped madly.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, feathers!" The person said. Sapphire turned her head, and hissed at Lethumo. The night elf smiled.

"Cultist. Where are you going?"

She bit his finger. The elf cried out letting her go. She hopped away, and almost flew off. But what Lethumo said stopped her.

"Ow! You know, you don't have to be so bitchy. I wasn't going to tell Arthas. I just wanted to come. But...If I can't come, I am sure that Arthas will love to know that you are leaving."

The owl glared at him, then bobbed up and down as if nodding. The night elf grinned evilly.

"Great. I'll procure a frostwyrm quickly. Going on another adventure!"

Sapphire wondered if she would regret this decision.

And while she was waiting for Lethumo to get a frostwyrm, she had a horrible realization. With all of the things going on, Sapphire had forgotten about Tanomoan. The dragon baby! What had she done? He must be all alone and terrified. If he was still in Stormwind, Sapphire would look for him before she left.

* * *

Arthas slammed the cultist against the wall. The woman cried out, and bowed her head submissively.

"What do you mean, Jaina had a contraction? What the hell is that!" He snarled.

Bolvar was walking by, and quickly came to the woman's rescue. He grabbed Arthas's arm, and pulled him away from the servant.

Arthas nearly attacked Bolvar, but restrained himself. It took him a couple of minutes to calm down, but he eventually relaxed. He looked to the cultist.

"Forgive me," The Lich King said sincerely.

The woman bowed. "You are the Master. You do not require forgiveness from a lowly servant as I."

Bolvar dismissed her with his own apology, and looked to Arthas. He smirked.

"I doubt you want to know the true details, Arthas, but contractions are the tightening and relaxing of the uterus-"

"Stop! I get the picture!" Arthas growled. He was acting anxious, and frustrated. Bolvar hated to think how Arthas would act when Jaina went into labor. The screaming of the woman would just get the man foaming at the mouth. Bolvar thought about drugging the man as soon as labor started, but discarded the idea. Arthas would want to be there. See his new child born, since he could not be there for Sapphire's birth.

"Don't worry, Arthas. Jaina has had a child before. She knows what to deal with."

Arthas nodded, and folded his arms. Bolvar felt he had not reassured the man. The burnt man touched the Lich King's arm reassuringly.

"Just go to her, and comfort her right now."

"I would...But I was also going to talk to Marwyn. He seems committed to flirting with my sister, and I don't think she is up to it."

Bolvar smiled. "Don't worry. I can handle that. Calia likes me. I am the closest thing here to a normal person."


	21. Chapter 21

"Tanomoan!" Sapphire cried out.

Rain fell down on her white hair, and shoulders. The street lights of Stormwind were not welcoming in the downpour. Sapphire was forced to walk into puddles, and she was soaked through. Cold, she could deal with.

But wet, Sapphire was unequipped for that. It was so annoying, rain. Snow was beautiful, and Sapphire knew how to handle snow. But when she was with Invincible for two years, they experienced rain several times. Invincible would cover her with one wing, but water eventually crept through, and she would end up shivering and sneezing. But she never got severely sick. But her blood used to burn as the magic would work through her system.

She never felt that anymore. Even when she used magic, which used to hurt her very badly, her blood did not bother her. The unholy magic and her life-giving blood seemed to get along in her body now. It almost seemed the magic was gone, for the slivers of black ice were growing smaller and smaller. But the ice was because of the magic crystallizing in the blood because it could not combine with it. But Sapphire had tested her blood so often, that she knew how much magic was in it. A lot. Disconcertingly so.

Light flashed, and Sapphire yelped. Thunder rumbled. The girl glared at the sky, and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself.

She heard footsteps, and looked back. Some people were hanging back in the shadows near a street lamp. Sapphire smiled, and held out a hand, whispering. A ball of fire sprung up, and she could feel the warmth of the flames. They were orange, and Sapphire did not like that. The flames burst into a bright sky blue color.

If the miscreants had thought to attack or steal from Sapphire before, they were not going to do so now. Not when she showed off her magic. Sapphire turned back, and trudged through a thick puddle. She walked near the ruins of the Park. Sapphire wished she could have seen it before.

A splash in the canals caught her attention. The girl looked, and saw a pale silhouette in the water. A scaly tail whipped through the water. Sapphire tilted her head. It had looked like a crocolisk. A big one. That did not bode well, one of those animals in the canals.

Sapphire looked around, and called out again, "Tanomoan!"

"Sapphire!" A voice replied, but it was not the one the girl wanted. She watched unhappily as Lethumo came running up.

"I got a room at an inn...You look like a drowned cultist. Here," Lethumo grabbed Sapphire by the arm, and dragged her away to the inn, in the Mage Quarter.

Lethumo pulled her into a lively, bright main room of the inn, full of tables and the smell of food. Sapphire sniffed, and realized how hungry she was. All the magic that she had done had drained her. She smelled hefty spices, and her mouth watered.

"Uh, Lethumo. Could we get something to eat?"

The elf slipped his arm through hers, and nodded. "Sure thing. Have to feed two, don't you? Anyone asks, and I am the one that put a honey bun in the oven."

"...You what?"

"Knocked you up, precious."

The girl looked at the night elf in confusion, and he sighed, placing his hand over his face.

"Tell everyone I am the father. Okay, cultist?"

The look of disgust on Sapphire's face was amusing, and he left her to find a table. He went over to the bar, and procured some alcohol for himself. Sapphire sat down at a table, and looked just miserable. No Ethan, no Tanomoan. All she had was Lethumo.

* * *

Arthas lay next to Jaina, her head resting on his chest. She was sleeping, but Arthas did not want to leave her alone right now. And besides, he was listening. Along with the woman's heartbeat, a tiny little fluttering could be heard by someone like Arthas. He had been too worried over her and busy to notice it, but he could hear it now. It sounded like a normal heartbeat, healthy. More than he had expected. Something as simple as a heartbeat was a miracle to Arthas.

Nefarian had forced Jaina to drink something, and put painful spells on her when she had been his prisoner. Jaina and Arthas's necromancers had not been able to figure out what they had done to her, but Sapphire had mentioned the black dragon had hinted toward the baby. The heartbeat was a relief to Arthas.

At least Nefarian would never do anything like this again. He had been killed by Falric and the other deathknights. His body dismembered and hidden, Nefarian was once again with his head being shown off. It was impaled on Corp'rethar right outside the Citadel. Or what was left of the gate. Arthas had undead trying to remake it, but the large crack in the glacier was large at the gate. Just the sight of his glacier broken made Arthas furious. He had no idea how to fix the canyon that had sprung up. All he could do was send servants down into it to see what could be done. So far, nothing but ancient bones. The only positive was that it would not endanger the Citadel's foundations.

"Arthas..." Jaina moaned. She grabbed his shirt unconsciously, and clutched at him. She shivered, so Arthas pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She was not like Sapphire, who was raised in the coldest place on Azeroth. To Sapphire, Snow was grass and ice was dirt. Jaina was not suited to the cold.

The door burst open, and Bolvar came in. He limped over to Arthas, alarm on his face.

"Sapphire's gone. Lethumo too."

Arthas sat up, roaring, "What! Light Damn-"

Jaina whimpered, and moved in her sleep. The man looked down at her for a second, then lowered his voice.

"Where? Darn me to hell, why can't this family just stay together! Ethan gone, Sapphire gone...I am going to kill Lethumo!"

Bolvar looked upset, and pained. He rubbed his leg painfully. Arthas rose up from the bed, and went over to his friend. Bolvar took the offered arm gratefully, leaning his weight onto Arthas. The two went over to a chair, and Bolvar slowly sat down. The Lich King called for a cultist to come help Bolvar, then practically shouted for Glacier.

Glacier!

Yes, Master? Glacier's voice was soft, and shy. It made Arthas uncomfortable.

Sapphire and Lethumo are missing. Go out and look for them.

The frostwyrm twisted midair, and roared. Arthas winced at the fury that she displayed. She had more personality than she had ever had before. It was strange.

Arthas straightened up. He wondered.

Ni'kua! Speak.

There was a growling sound. You woke me up...

It worked. Arthas did not know the plaguehound would even know how to talk. Invincible could talk, but he rarely did. But Ni'kua? Why had Arthas not thought of this before.

What happened to Ethan?

There was a twinge of unhappiness. Alpha's dead...Got his throat torn. Tell his mate I am sorry.

It was not your fault. Are you sure he is dead? Where is the body?

Don't know. He ran away, and I was injured. Ni'kua was whining now. Arthas had thought the dog strong, but he seemed as weak like a puppy. The loss of Ethan seemed to affect him a lot. If he were a living dog, Arthas suspected he would have refused to eat and been dead by now.

Go to sleep, Ni'kua. I personally swear that Ethan will be found. And if he is dead, I will bring him back.

The dog, reassured, fell asleep. Arthas frowned and went over to his armor. He had dumped it to lay down with Jaina. He reached down to pick up a piece to put on, but stopped himself. He just grabbed his cloak, and pulled it around himself. He looked to Bolvar. The man frowned.

"What are you doing, Arthas?" He asked, concerned.

Arthas grabbed his helm, and tossed at to Bolvar. The Governor of Scourgeholme caught it in shock.

"Going to find my stupid son. Sapphire is with Lethumo. She'll be safe."

Bolvar curled his lip. "What? Do you realize what you just said?"

Arthas left the room, and went to retrieve his sword.

* * *

Sapphire groaned, and sat up. The bed she was laying on was lumpy. The room was small, and the sound of rain was coming from the broken glass of the window. Lethumo snored in the corner. Bottles were scattered over the floor.

The girl pulled the blanket over the back of her head, and wrapped herself up in it. She sighed, and looked down at her stomach. She had visited her mother in her room, the one in the Crimson Halls, and found her talking to the baby. Sapphire wondered what use that was. Could it hear through the muscles, flesh, and organs?

Sapphire looked at her stomach, and rubbed it. A baby. What was it, a boy or a girl? Sapphire puzzled what she wanted. She felt like she wanted a boy. Like Ethan, or Arthas? She wanted her child to like undead. Play with Rot and Terra, and learn how to fight from a deathknight. Ride a frostwrym.

She thought again of her mother talking to her baby. Sapphire's sibling. Sapphire wondered how to start.

"Hello, baby. My name is Sapphire Menethil. I'm your mother. Obviously though, since you are inside me. Don't worry. I will be a good mother." She said sadly. She sat there silently, thinking about something else to say.

"You have a father named Ethan. He's wonderful. And you have a grandfather named Arthas, grandmother named Jaina, undead uncles. You'll love living in the Scourge. I was raised by undead, and I am fine. Your father and I live in a place called Grizzly Hills. In a large wooden lodge. It's not that cold as much as Icecrown, where your grandfather lives. There are large trees in the Grizzly Hills with wild horses, deer, wolves, and bears. I hope you like it. I do. And your father does. I hope you look like him more than me."

This was ridiculous! She was talking to her stomach. The girl sucked her teeth in annoyance.

"Sing it a song."

Sapphire looked up. Lethumo had opened his eyes, and was grinning. He leaned forward.

"Sing a song, Sapphire. It will like it."

The girl scowled, and shook her head. "I don't know how."

"Aw, come on. I'm tone-deaf, but Silvia loves me to sing."

The girl bit her lip. "Later. I'm tired...Good night."


	22. Chapter 22

Anyone that would have been traveling on the road of Duskwood would have told an incredible story that night. They would have described a winged horse composing of bones and desiccated skin, galloping full force along the road. It was ridden by a dark, hooded figure, big and intimidating. The sight of him would have terrified anyone, but fortunately, no one saw Arthas.

Arthas was following Ethan's route, mentally going through the boy's route. He had been heading to Raven Hill, probably thinking that Kel'thuzad would be hiding in the large cemetery there. A crypt, perhaps. A good guess, but one that proved dangerous.

Arthas blamed himself. He had let Ethan go alone. His son-in-law, but more like his own son now. Ethan was very smart and a good fighter, but he should have had Lethumo or someone else with him.

Invincible snorted, and slowed down to a walk. They were approaching Raven Hill. An owl hooted in the darkness of the forest. There were howls in the distance. Arthas looked toward the direction of the noises, and scowled. Worgen or wolves. Neither were welcome to Arthas. Right now, he was volatile. He had not killed anything in a while, and felt bloodlust boiling inside of him.

He patted Invincible's neck bones. The horse made a happy noise, and spurred forward.

Arthas rode up toward several buildings, a broken statue standing in the middle of a square. A couple of wagons were situated outside the front of the buildings, and a couple of stockades had been built. Arthas was surprised to see worgen in the stocks. Some struggled against them, growling and snarling. Arthas saw a man at a table, mixing liquids together. He had not been seen yet. He dismounted from Invincible, and rubbed the horse's head affectionately. The horse opened his jaw, and bit Arthas's hood.

Hide your hair, hippie.

"Shut up, Invincible," Arthas muttered. But he pulled up the hood to cover his face. Not that anyone would recognize him. No one living here anyway. He walked off, leaving Invincible. The horse neighed.

Seriously, you should cut your hair.

I will get on that, Arthas chuckled mentally.

The man approached the camp, and went to the man making potions of some kind. He was tall, wearing odd clothing. The last time Arthas had seen clothes like that was when he was younger, and alive before. Gilnean. How odd.

Arthas cleared his throat. The man looked up, and frowned at the sight of the hooded man. At least Arthas was not wearing his armor. Then the man might have been a bit more concerned.

"Ah, yes. A traveler?" He asked with a deep Gilnean accent. Arthas folded his arms.

"I'm looking for a boy. He's young, with black hair and green eyes. With an Alteracan accent. He was injured near here, and I was hoping he made his way here."

The man shook his head. "Haven't had anyone come here for a while. What is this lad's name?"

"Ethan Calwood."

The response was instant. The man stiffened, and then looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh. Him. I don't think he will be too happy to see you. He is a bit depressed. He just now started to eat."

Arthas was confused. "Depressed? Why?"

The Gilnean man put down the vials that he was holding. He picked up a velvet hat, and put it on his head. He gestured off.

"Come with me. Don't be as upset as he is, please. It is not as bad as he thinks. He is one of only a few we have been able to save."

Few of what? Arthas followed the man worriedly. The Gilnean man led him to a group of tents.

Arthas jumped back in surprise as a worgen walked by on two feet. He gripped his sword instinctively, but the creature did not attack. It looked at him oddly, and then walked off. Arthas stared in stunned silence. He followed the Gilnean, disturbed.

The man went to a tent, and pushed aside a flap.

"Hey, Big E. Someone to see you."

"Who?" A deep, angry voice growled. The Gilnean looked to Arthas.

"You know who I am," Arthas said in a loud, clear voice.

Something akin to a whine came out. "Could...could you leave us alone?"

"Of course," The Gilnean said, and left Arthas.

Arthas frowned, and looked at the tent. The fabric moved, and a muzzle brushed past the tent flap. It was followed by a heavy, dark head with furry ears, bright green eyes. Arthas backed away as a big, hulking worgen came out of the tent. He stood up on his two feet, clawed hands clenched. It stood to almost eight feet tall, and had thick, black fur. The worgen was bigger than Arthas, and he was actually a bit worried.

"Arthas. What are you doing here?" The animal growled. Even in the creature's rough snarl of a voice, the Alterac accent was distinctive. Arthas stared for a couple of seconds.

"Ethan?"

The worgen lowered its head. "Yes..."

Arthas looked at his son-in-law, then sighed. "Is it permanent?"

"I think so. Don't tell Sapphire...Tell her I died. And never come back," Ethan groaned.

A fist slammed into his head. With a doglike yelp, the worgen fell to the ground. Arthas grabbed Ethan's furry arm, and pulled him back up.

"You punched me!" Ethan said in shock. He clutched his head with one hand. Paw, Arthas corrected.

"Darn right."

Arthas hit the worgen again, this time under the jaw. Ethan cried out. The Lich King let go of his arm, and Ethan fell to the ground. Arthas turned to go look for the Gilnean man. He found him feeding a worgen in the stockades.

"Can I take Ethan, my son-in-law home?"

The Gilnean looked at Arthas. "Yes. But it might be best for him to be with his own kind for now..."

Arthas growled. "His family is his own kind, and I am taking him home."

* * *

Silvia skipped down the halls. She was followed by Tryg, who was ripping apart a chunk of meat that Silvia had generously found for him. Rot and Terra ran ahead, hopping up and down. The group made their way to Bolvar, who was pacing back and forth in the Shadow throne room.

Silvia bounced on her feet. Tryg sat down on the floor, and ate silently. Rot and Terra sniffed Bolvar's feet.

"Unca Charcoal, where's An'da?" She asked curiously.

The man looked at the sweet, innocent elf girl. He was holding Unca Snow's crown thingy. Silvia thought the man seemed to be upset.

"Charcoal...What wrong?" She chirped.

Bolvar sat down on the throne. "Your father...He is on an adventure with Sapphire."

Silvia gasped in excitement. "Adventure? With Auntie Sapphire? Ooh..."

Bolvar smiled, and then frowned. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked behind Silvia.

"Sweet Light-"

The elf girl turned. She gasped.

Arthas was stomping toward them, anger rolling off of him. He was not wearing any of his armor, just a heavy black cloak. He was dragging a furry, large creature by an arm. The night elven child saw the shape of the head, the fur, and the pawed feet. Silvia squealed.

"Puppy!"

* * *

Sapphire hated the heat. Sweat rolled down her skin. The wind helped a little, but it was a two-headed snake. It relieved the heat, but it whipped sand into her eyes. The glaring sun was brutal, and Sapphire's eyes, irritated by the sand, ached. The brightness of the desert was blinding. She held up her hand and used it to shade her eyes. It did not help much.

"Ninety-two bottles of booze on the wall, ninety-two bottles of booze on the wall-"

"Lethumo, shut up! If babies like singing, I bet they do not like songs about booze!"

The night elf turned to frown at her. "All right."

They stood in Tanaris, at the outside of Gadgetzan. It was a goblin trading post, and run by the Steamweedle Cartel. Sapphire's father had been trading with them, due to their neutrality. They did not know who they really traded with, but even if they did, they probably would not care. Gold was all they cared about.

Lethumo had suggested going there first, and to get Sapphire acclimated to the desert, since Uldum was also a desert. Sapphire did not want to acclimate to it. She wanted to find the artifact that Medivh had told her of. Sapphire saw a vulture circling in the sky over the sandy dunes of the desert. Large bones jutted out of the sand, and hyenas were tearing at the at something in the distance.

"Thirsty?" Lethumo asked, holding out a canteen. Sapphire took it gratefully, and lifted it to her lips. There was a faint smell to the liquid. Sapphire scowled in annoyance.

"Alcohol. You stupid elf. I can't drink this."

Lethumo snatched it away with a smile on his face. He whipped his head back, and took a long drink.

"Suit yourself. More for me."

Sapphire shook her head. "I should of taken Marwyn instead of you, Lethumo!"

"What, and have him drag you back to Arthas kicking and screaming? No, I think I am a better partner in crime. Arthas can't control me. I am free elf, and Arthas can just-"

Lethumo stiffened. He cursed.

"Man. Ah, hell. Arthas, how'd you hear me? No, I cannot take Sapphire back home! She's a slippery minx, this one. Ethan had his work cut out for him in the bedroom. I will bring her back as soon as she is willing...No, I do not know what she is planning. Sapphire, what are you doing?"

Sapphire folded her arms. "I'm going to find an important magical artifact-"

"Something to do with magic. Got it. Arthas says to you to come home. Immediately."

"Well, Tell him he can come and get me! Put a collar on me too!" She snapped.

Lethumo winced in pain. "Ooh, now you did it. He's pissed. Gone now. We should go, before he sends an entire battalion of deathknights."

Sapphire nodded, and they left the desert, back to Gadgetzan. They could get a couple of gryphons, and fly over the sandy expanse with ease, until they reached Uldum.

* * *

A young boy watched them leave off back to the goblin town. He growled angrily. He wanted to get Sapphire away from the elf, but if he tried it here, there would be scene. And a fight most likely. He was confident in his abilities to take down a weakling of an elf, but starting a fight in a neutral city was dangerous. Especially for one that was not even a month old. And small. Very small.

Tanomoan hissed angrily. He wanted his mother. She did not look well, exhausted and sad. Caused by hanging out with mortals, no doubt. For her health, Tanomoan needed to take her away from them. Then, she would be happy and love Tanomoan. He would do anything for her.

He had even found his father, and he had exceeded all expectations Tanomoan had held for him. Almost terrified Tanomoan, but he knew that was just because his father was just so powerful. The little dragon had told him what had happened, and his father had been more than understanding. Told him what he needed to do to get Sapphire back. His father had seemed very pleased with Tanomoan. Maybe he missed Sapphire too.

Tanomoan had seen his other siblings, and had not been impressed. None of them were a brilliant, stunning black and orange like Tanomoan. They were glowy, purple and dark blue colored. And hungry all the time. Tanomoan had seen them rip apart stupid mortals.

His mother had been very bad, letting them be so wild and savage. Hopefully, when Tanomoan brought her back, Sapphire would put them back in order. Tanomoan was much better behaved, and at least could talk. His dark siblings were idiots, not able to do anything but growl, roar, and bite. Ignorant, inferior creatures. Tanomoan hoped his mother would make him some more brothers and sisters that were not stupid, but perfect, like him.

He saw a little lizard walking across the sand. Tanomoan pounced, and snatched at it with his fleshy human hands. He grabbed it, and held it up, examining the wiggling reptile intently with his yellow eyes. Then, crushed it in his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

The sands of the deserts were red in the light of the rising sun. The sun peaked over the roofs of the city. The temperatures were still cool, and Sapphire felt more comfortable. Too bad she was in a cage.

Sapphire sighed, and looked at Lethumo. "This is all your fault..."

The night elf turned to scowl at her. "Not uh...And we are worth a lot more than three coconuts. Well, I am. You'd go for two probably. But I am worth twelve coconuts, plus five bananas."

The girl's face to complete disbelief and raised her hands up. "Are you that stupid? I don't care what we're worth in...coconuts!"

Lethumo puffed up, folding his arms. "Well then! I don't suppose you know how to pick a lock?"

"No, and I don't know a spell to open this cage without incinerating us."

Lethumo shrugged, and stood up. He went over to the cage door, and looked out. The streets of the city were empty except a single guard, one of the tol'virs. Except it was not what Sapphire had expected of them. The creature was made of stone. They had a lower body of a cat, and an upper body similar to human. Their faces were also catlike in appearance.

Lethumo watched the guard, and waited until he had his back turned. Then, knelt down to play with the lock hiding it from the girl. Sapphire tilted her head.

There was a click, and Lethumo pushed open the door to the cell. He leaned against the cage, and gave Sapphire a flirtatious grin.

"How about my stupidity now, sweetheart?"

The girl jumped up, and exclaimed, "You are smarter than a ghoul with two brains."

She went over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. There was a cry from the tol'vir, and the stony creature ran toward them, spear in hands. Sapphire turned to look at Lethumo sweetly.

"Would you? I'm pregnant."

"Great, going to use that excuse from now on?" The elf growled, and ran toward the tol'vir. Just as the spear would have impaled Lethumo, the elf lithely moved out of the way, and grabbed it. With a snap, it broke. Lethumo laughed, and pounced onto the tol'vir's back. Sapphire watched the elf and tol'vir fight, until the elf got his arms around its neck and quickly dispatched it. He stood up, and brushed himself off.

Sapphire folded her arms. "I thought you would kill it."

"I don't have my sword. But this broken spear could work," Lethumo suggested.

Sapphire shook her head. "Not work it."

She looked around at the city. She looked at the architecture of the buildings, the sandstone walls, and the triangular rooftops. She saw another tol'vir, chained to the wall nearby. This one was not of stone, and had a body of flesh. Orange fur covered his body, with black stripes. Both arms were shackled, and he was lying down on the ground. He looked up at them, ears flicking up. Sapphire nudged Lethumo.

"Hey, can you use those nimble elven fingers to free him?"

"I can use my fingers for a lot of things. Give me a second."

Sapphire went over to the tol'vir. "Hello! Are you all right?"

The tol'vir nodded. "Thank you, strange creatures."

Lethumo looked up from his lockpicking. "Strange creatures? Hey, we don't have-"

"Shut up, Lethumo. We look strange to him. My name is Sapphire," The girl said to the tol'vir.

"I am called Prince Nadun, of the Ramkahen."

Lethumo was frowning. "These locks are very complicated. This will take some time."

The tol'vir looked to Sapphire. "You must help. I came here to investigate a powerful ally of the Neferset, only to be betrayed by my allies. You must get the information that I failed to get."

Sapphire scowled. She was here to find a scroll for Medivh, containing a powerful spell. Not help a cat prince. She nodded. "What must I do?"

"Go to the terrace above us, and hide. Find out what you can, and I will see you rewarded."

The girl looked up to the terrace that Nadun spoke of. "All right."

Sapphire walked away, down the streets. She looked around for a way up to the large structure the tol'vir said. Failing that, she used her magic, and turned into her owl form. White and large for a bird, Sapphire would be conspicuous, but there was nothing she could do about that. With a whoosh of her wings, she flew up to the triangle-topped, large building.

* * *

There was a loud clatter, and Ethan was forced to open his eyes. He lifted his head, and then looked at the wooden stick in front of him. He rose his gaze more to look at a grinning Marwyn. Falric stood next to him, folded arms across his chest. They were in the Shadow Throne room. Ethan was lying in the middle of the seal on the floor. He had stayed there ever since he got back to Icecrown. Pitying him, cultists had brought him food, and one had even brought him a blanket to lay on. He had thanked her, but had not used it. He preferred the cold floor.

"Hey, Dog. Want to play fetch?"

The worgen growled, baring his teeth.

"I wonder if its bite is worse than its bark. Come on, Fido," Marwyn taunted.

Ethan stood up on all fours, and turned around. He thumped down on the ground. He heard more, dog related jokes at them. The boy then closed his eyes. He sighed.

Arthas came walking in, and he glared at the two deathknights.

"Leave my son-in-law alone. Go back to guarding Frostmourne, or you will end up spending the night in the dungeons."

Both quickly left. Arthas walked over to Ethan, and stood there.

"Ethan..."

The worgen snorted, and then rose up. He stood up on two feet, and turned to Arthas. He scratched his shoulder.

"Have fleas?" Arthas asked in concern.

"Yes. Are you going to put me in a flea bath?" Ethan said. His ears were drooped. He looked downcast, and had acted that way for a while.

"No...Ethan, you have to pull yourself together. You are not a monster-"

"I am! Just look at me!" The worgen snapped, pulling himself to his full height, fur bristled. Arthas scowled.

"Were you at Stratholme?" Arthas said quietly. Ethan tilted his head.

"What?"

"Besides when you were under my control, did you ever kill an innocent?" Arthas growled.

Ethan did not reply.

"I killed innocents before I ever took Frostmourne! Betrayed people I loved. You know everything I have done. What have you done! Nothing! So what, you have claws and paws...Fur? Who gives a damn? You might look like a monster, but you are not one. I am more monstrous than you."

Ethan whined at the fury in Arthas's tone. "But, Sapphire-"

"Damn you, Ethan! You think Sapphire really cares? Hell, she might even like you more now! She loves me, and you know what I did to her! Tortured her, tormented her. I told her that you did not care for her. Is that true?"

"No!"

Arthas tossed him a bundle of clothes. Ethan growled, and mentally thought of himself turning back into his human form. It was getting easier to do it, but Ethan hated the feeling of his bones shifting. And when he lost his fur, he felt even more naked. The boy pulled on his shirt.

"Then pull yourself together! I found out Sapphire is in Uldum. Maybe, if she sees you, she will return. For her health, she shouldn't be gallivanting across a desert."

"Her health? What does that mean? Is she sick?" Ethan asked.

Arthas stared at Ethan for a while. The boy frowned in worry. Arthas put his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Do you promise not to explode? Trust me, you should have seen my face."

Ethan did not like the sound of what Arthas was saying, but nodded. He hoped he could be calm. What was wrong with Sapphire? Did the dragon do something to her? He knew about Jaina and her baby. Ethan was happy that Sapphire would not be an only child now, but the dragon seemed to have done something to the child. He guessed they would only know when Jaina gave birth.

"Sit down," Arthas said.

The boy went over to the Shadow Throne, and pulling pants as he did so. He collapsed onto the throne, and tilted his head at Arthas.

"So, what's wrong with my Sapphire?" He asked, controlling the concern in his voice.

"Congratulations, Ethan Calwood. You are going to be a father. Good thing too, That this happened before you got turned. I'm not that keen to have my grandchildren all be puppies."

Ethan was not sure he had heard Arthas right. "What?"

Arthas smirked, and nodded. Ethan gripped the throne, realization dawning onto him. He shook his head.

"No...No, that's impossible. I'm...I am a father? How?"

"You had sex with my daughter of course! Who else could she have had a kid with? Lethumo?" Arthas asked, irritation in his voice.

Ethan put his hands to his head. "I am a father...Fuck. I'm not ready for this. Especially not now! I can't even protect Sapphire. How am I supposed to deal with a newborn baby!"

"Trust me, Ethan. You'll be a better father than me."

The boy looked up Arthas, and saw the saddened look on the man. He was about to be having a newborn child too, Ethan remembered. And he supposed Arthas did not have much more experience. Arthas had not taken care of Sapphire in that kind of way. Or any real kind of way.

"Thanks, Arthas. Do you have any armor my size that I could use? And a weapon?"

"Talk to an armorer down in the Forges. I'll let you borrow Invincible, and tell him to play nice."


	24. Chapter 24

Terra bit at Rot's one ear. The puppy yipped, and pounced onto the female plaguehound. They rolled across the floor, and growled and yelped at each other. Rot smacked at Terra with his bony paw. He barked unhappily when he was pinned down to the ground. Terra panted happily.

Ni'kua watched them boredly. He was lying in his makeshift bed, and was being tended to by a young elven cultist. She was scratching him behind the ear. He was liking it very much. Yesterday, a whole group of cultists had paid attention to him, loving on the plaguehound. A pile of bones had been a gift from them, and Ni'kua had one of them in between his front paws.

The puppies looked over at him, and exchanged glances. They left the room.

Rot growled, and burst into a sprint. Terra followed him. They ran through the halls, hopping and scrambling as their feet slid on the metal floors.

They blew past Calia Menethil, who cried out in surprise. The two mischiefs kept going, eventually finding Arthas, who was with Ethan and Invincible.

Rot skidded to a stop. Terra ran into him, and they went sprawling. Rot growled and snapped at her. She woofed, and looked at the humans and the horse. Rot stopped being angry, and the two of them went over to listen.

Ethan was complaining.

"This is initiate's armor. What the Light am I supposed to do with this?" He growled, tugging at his gauntlets.

"You can start by shutting up. Do you really trust Lethumo to take care of Sapphire?"

Ethan stiffened. "No! But-"

Arthas smacked Ethan on the back of the head. "Then get on Invincible."

"You have sensitive mood swings, Arthas. One minute you are comforting me, the other you abuse me."

"Boy, I am actually in a good mood today. Jaina has begun to be amicable with me. We had a civilized conversation this morning over breakfast, and she allowed me to kiss her."

Ethan smiled. "Really? That's good! Way to rub salt in my wounds! Fuck you. You know what? As soon as I find Sapphire, I am going to take her in my arms, and kiss her for five hours straight!"

The man smiled, as if hoping for that. Ethan dimly realized that Arthas had been trying to make him feel better. Ethan was terrified by how Sapphire would react about his...condition. But now he felt less hesitant.

Rot and Terra looked at each other. They sneaked over to the saddle bags that were slumped on the ground next to the undead horse. Using teeth, noses, and paws, the two were able to open the bags, and squirm inside of them. Rot found a bag of Sugar Bones. He grabbed a piece, and started eating it.

Ethan muttered darkly, and grabbed the bags. He attached them to the horse's saddle, and raised his hand to pet Invincible. The horse snorted irritably, and whipped his head up, away from Ethan. The boy cursed, and just mounted the testy undead animal. He took the reins, and looked at his father-in-law. Arthas nodded, and then turned on his heel, back inside the Citadel.

* * *

Sapphire tasted salt. The sun was beating down on her, and vultures circled overhead. They must think she was dead. Or they could smell Lethumo on her.

She was outside of Ramkahen, a city for the tol'vir. It was at the fork of the major river in Uldum, and Sapphire had seen the difference between the sandy expanse of desert, and the lush vegetated banks of the river. She never thought she would have been grateful to see plants.

They had escaped from the other city, after Sapphire had seen some kind of elemental creature turn some tol'vir known as Neferset, from flesh into stone. The girl had been repulsed at the sight, and made a hoot of surprise. She had barely been able to escape, and in her absence, Lethumo had gotten an idea to set the city on fire. Of course. Using the smoke as cover, they had escaped with the tol'vir, Prince Nadun. He was brother to the king, and Sapphire had been well received. The Ramkahen had been extremely curious about her and Lethumo, two-legged people such as themselves. Sapphire's pale skin and white hair were no doubt an oddity in this desert.

She had asked after the scroll that Medivh had told her to retrieve, and one of the tol'vir, the city's equivalent of a librarian, had told her he would look in the records, but it would take a while. Sapphire was fine with that.

King Phaoris had been disturbed about the information Sapphire and his brother had given him. He had been trying to get his brother released in a diplomatic fashion, but Sapphire and Lethumo had botched that. Now, the Neferset were angry. It seemed that no matter where Sapphire went, trouble came from her.

Lethumo was gone, off helping the tol'vir. Sapphire had protested that she wanted to help too, but a side comment from Lethumo about her pregnancy stomped any support she would have gotten. Even with the strange feline like creatures like the tol'vir, a pregnant woman was treated like a cripple or a child.

So, here Sapphire was, sitting in the shade of a palm tree. Bugs buzzed around, but Sapphire had gotten smart. She knew a spell to keep away bugs.

She needed to only worry about the crocolisks, and the much larger wasps that were around.

Sapphire drank from a canteen of water, the liquid delicious in the heat. She ripped a piece of sweet bread in half and ate it. She was bored. She looked down at her stomach.

"I hope you are happy," Sapphire growled. Stupid kid, not letting Sapphire do what she wanted. It was more like Arthas than Ethan right now.

Sapphire picked up a rock and tossed it into the river in front of her. She cursed, and felt a desire to eat something sugary. Not for the first time. She was going on withdrawal and she was not happy. The bread she had was sweet, but not nearly not enough to satisfy her cravings.

She stood up, and started walking. She had never seen a place like this, so she might as well collect seeds from some plants. They could be useful in Sholozar Basin. The Lost Lands were still infected, despite efforts to fix the blighted areas. Maybe Autum would like this plants to experiment on. She had taken on the undead resistant plants with a passion since she started dating Falric.

Sapphire found a different species of sugarcane, and wondered about it. She broke off a piece and ate it. Sapphire instantly spat it out.

"Disgusting!"

Well, she wasn't collecting a sample of that to send to Sholozar Basin. She saw a pretty blue flower, and took that instead. After getting several flowers, palm nuts, and seeds from types of grasses, Sapphire went back to the city of Ramkahen. At least she had some kind of consolation prize if she could not find the scroll.

* * *

Tanomoan's feet sunk his head down in the sand, and he hissed angrily. It was hot in this sandy place. It was not nice at all. Large bug things with stingers had attacked him multiple times, and large birds circled over him. Tanomoan was thirsty, hungry and depressed. He had been so close to him mother, but she left before he could find her.

Tanomoan wished his father would just get Sapphire himself. The little whelp shouldn't be doing it. He wanted to just curl up and fall asleep. Cuddle up in his mother's arms. Chew on Ethan's bones. Yes, Tanomoan would enjoy that extremely.

The dragon whelp lifted his head, sniffing. There was water nearby. Green plants were in the distance. Tanomoan knew what that meant. Tanomoan went into a run, scrambling through the sand. He flapped his wings and hopped up and down, trying to fly as he ran. He kept going down to the ground.

The green plants were a welcome sight. Tanomoan stalked through the undergrowth, and went over to an expanse of water. He let his tongue stick out from his mouth, and he went over to the shiny liquid. Tanomoan started lapping up the water eagerly. He heard a splash, and looked up. He stared at the water, and saw nothing.

Tanomoan went back to drinking, and had his fill soon.

He barely got out of the way before a large scaly jaw burst out of the water. He squealed, and ran away. He flapped his wings, and then climbed a tree. His claws dug into the wood. Tanomoan looked down, and snarled at the large reptile that was below him. It was huge, with six large legs, a tail, and spiked crests on its back. It had a huge jaw, and bright white teeth.

"Fucker," The dragon said. He still did not know what that meant, but it sounded insulting. A hiss from the reptile told him it was offended.

He waited for the beast to leave, and eventually it retreated back into the water. Tanomoan puffed out his chest, feeling like he had just fought it and drove it off. Like a dragon ought to.

Now, he was hungry. Time to find something to eat.

Tanomoan looked around, and saw some colorful birds. He perked up, and tensed his muscles, and spread his wings. Then, jumped.

And fell.

* * *

Ethan hit the ground hard. Dust filled his lungs. Slowly he stood back up, using the staff in his hand to help. He coughed. Ethan was in a large room. Pillars held up the room, large beetles decorating them. Cracked stones made up the floor. Humanoid statues guarded the room. Some kind of golden mechanism was in the middle of the room.

Ethan looked at his companion. An archaeologist, of all things. One that had nearly blown Ethan up and was now treating him like a student of his. Doctor Harrison Jones. Ethan hated teachers. His rebellious look, mountainous accent, and attitude made teachers assume he was a simpleton. He was not a book person, but he did read. Teachers were offended when Ethan used to correct them. But this Doctor Jones was not like that, speaking to him more respectfully.

"Would you get a load of this place!"

Ethan nodded, and looked around. "Yeah, Looks old."

Doctor Jones laughed. "Wonderful observation! I need to document this site before we disturb anything. Why don't you go explore a bit?"

Ethan sighed. He should be going off to find Sapphire. But, he nodded again. He saw some hieroglyphics, and went over to study them.

"Sure thing, Doctor."


	25. Chapter 25

Glacier growled angrily as the ice cracked under her feet. She took a few more steps. The weight of the dragon, even though she was only bones, proved too much for even the thick layer of frozen water. It splintered, and the liquid lake water burst forth from underneath.

The frostwyrm snarled, and quickly sprung back into the air. She hovered in place, her wings beating the air hard. Trees bent under the gale of her wings, so close to her. She looked down with worry at the figure on the ice.

Meet me in two hours, Glacier, the Lich King said.

No, Master! I must protect you from this folly! Do not trust the traitor. Why are you meeting him on a frozen lake, where I cannot stay?

He replied in irritation, Glacier...I was surprised you could talk before, but now I am coming to loathe it. Do you think me that incompetent that I can not protect myself?

You died, She reminded him.

Go away, Glacier, He ordered.

The dragon roared in defiance, and then swooped up. Arthas watched her circle around, and then dive down. With horror, he watched her land on the tree tops, breaking them under her weight. She ripped them apart, tearing out the trunks from the ground with her paws, and made herself a clearing. She looked at Arthas with glowing eye sockets, and slumped down on the churned up ground.

Arthas groaned. This is what he got when he gave intelligent undead free will. Disregard of his commands and blind devotion to him. It was flattering, but annoying.

Glacier laid her head down on the dirt, wood splinters, and snow. You'll thank me later...

Don't expect a reward for this. Next time I need to fly somewhere, I'm taking one of the runt frostwyrms.

The frostwyrm lifted her head back up, and growled. You will not!

I can and I-

"Arthas...You bastard. What do you want, calling me up to this Light forsaken hellhole of a continent?"

Arthas turned, and looked to see Darion Mograine walking across the frozen lake. They had chosen this place not to frustrate Glacier, but to keep the both of them at a disadvantage. The ice on the lake was slippery, and in some places, not even thick enough to hold a human's weight.

"Highlord Morgraine. How is life amongst the living?" Arthas asked gruffly.

"I bet you have your little spies everywhere. Why do I need to answer that?"

Arthas nodded. "I won't lie. I do have my sources of information. I have heard that the Knights of the Ebon Blade are not adapting to normal life."

"Fuck you. What do you want?"

"I'm here to make an agreement. I do not want to put you back into slavery. Be open-minded...Would any of your deathknights, just one, be willing to rejoin the Scourge?"

Darion spat in disgust. "Hell no! Are you thick in the head?"

"Darion, I am just making an offer. They do not need to tie themselves to me, do not need to like me. But I need help."

The deathknight looked at Arthas for a while.

"You...need help? Why?"

"The prophet Medivh tells me that I am going to be in trouble soon. You know of Deathwing?"

"Aye. What of him? Did you piss him off too?"

"According to Medivh, someone will. He never reveals everything. The bastard."

Darion smirked, and then started laughing. Arthas narrowed his eyes, and frowned.

"What?"

"Oh, you and I both know who will be the one to annoy that giant metal lizard. Who else do you know to cause such trouble? Where is that girl right now?"

He was talking about Sapphire. Arthas folded his arms. "Run off on an adventure."

"Causing chaos, most likely. And what did the old windbag Medivh say about my deathknights?"

Arthas sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. But in case you want to know, I'm short on deathknights. I need help. I will give you and any deathknight that helps whatever they want. I might even..."

The Lich King trailed off, wondering about whether or not he could offer that. Darion was curious.

"What?"

Too late now. He had to offer it. Arthas took off his helm, and one glove. "Sapphire's blood is special. You see me? I am essentially alive. Ethan is more so, because he is not the Lich King. If any of the Ebon Blade Knights want to be alive again...Have children, eat, get drunk again, Sapphire's blood will do that for them. I think she would be willing to give up some for any of you. Haven't you ever wanted to be living again."

Darion was taken aback. He had not expected such a proposal. He actually looked tempted.

"I'll see about it. But this doesn't change anything. You deserve to rot in hell for what you have done."

The Highlord walked away.

Arthas let out a forced, painful laugh. "Don't you think I know that?"

* * *

"Momma..."

Sapphire looked up from a scroll she was examining. In the city's library, She sat in a room full of racks of scrolls. She was not allowed to take any of them, so she was copying their contents on more papyrus.

She looked around to see who had said that, confused.

A small dragon whelp limped through the doorway of the room. A black one, small and pudgy with baby fat. Bright yellow eyes looked at Sapphire. Then, he collapsed to the floor.

Sapphire gasped. Where had he come from? Shocked, the girl flung aside the ancient scroll back onto the table and ran over to him.

"Tanomoan! Oh, my baby!" Sapphire cried out. Tears flowed out instantly. She grabbed him to pull him into a hug, but he whined in pain. Sapphire let him go. His back leg looked like it was at an odd angle. The girl picked him up gingerly, and cradled him.

"Don't worry! I'll be a better mother now, Tanomoan! I promise."

She left the library holding the dragon whelp tightly. Walking through streets shaded by billowy swathes of cloth, Sapphire made her way to the place she and Lethumo had been given to live in. It was a thin but two story house. The furniture was odd because they were made for tol'vir, but Sapphire had figured out how to do things.

She kicked open the door, and entered the main room. She put Tanomoan on a table, and left him to look for the medical supplies. Tanomoan lifted his head.

"Where Momma going? Don't go!" He cried out.

"I'll be right back Tanomoan!" Sapphire replied.

She found the box that a kind tol'vir had brought her. She was an oddity. A creature like her had the tol'vir drawn to her out of curiosity.

Other humans had come by, adventurers most likely. Sapphire had kept away from them. They might be just as curious to find a human here. And why was a human here? They might ask questions, and Sapphire was not that good at lying.

Sapphire took a couple of bandages, a poultice, and some medicinal herbs. She returned to Tanomoan, whose tail was flicking unhappily. He chirped at her, and started to stand.

"No you don't! Sit down."

Tanomoan jerked his head back in surprise at the command. He slumped down, putting his head on his uninjured paw.

Sapphire nursed his hurt paw, and scratched him on the head reassuringly.

"How did you find me, Tanomoan?" She asked.

"I'm dragon. Can do anything," He said proudly.

Sapphire scowled. That sounded arrogant, but she overlooked it. He was just a baby.

Tanomoan sniffed the bandage that Sapphire had put on him, and opened his mouth to bite it.

"Tanomoan!" Sapphire said sternly.

The dragon hissed angrily, but obeyed. He did not look happy though, wiggling his clawed digits in the bandage. He stuck his tongue out.

Sapphire frowned. Tanomoan was acting very irritable. He was not as sweet as before.

Until he went over to her and cuddled up against her. The frown turned back into a smile, and Sapphire pulled him against her chest. He dug his claws into her clothes and started purring.

Lethumo came into the house, and yawned.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Shut up, Lethumo..."

The elf grinned, and Tanomoan tilted his head. The little dragon sneered. Lethumo looked at him.

"Oh, look. What's that? The lizard, Tiny Mean?"

Tanomoan yipped in outrage. "Me Tanomoan! Not lizard. I eat you, stupid elf!"

Sapphire was surprised. "Tanomoan, Be nice! And Lethumo, leave him alone. He's a baby."

"An ugly baby. Why's he got a bandage on his foot?"

"He hurt himself, the poor thing. I'm not a very good parent."

Tanomoan chirped in alarm, and cuddled up against her more. "Good Momma. Love you!"

Reassured by the dragon, Sapphire smiled. She looked to Lethumo.

"Have you been having fun while I have been stuck here?"

The elf smirked. "Of course! You know, you could just go home. Daddy is pissed off at you, and you should apologize."

Tanomoan squirmed out of Sapphire's grip, and jumped to the floor. He went off toward the kitchen, sniffing. Sapphire got up and followed him.

"Once I get the scroll, then I can leave," Sapphire said behind her. She picked up the limping dragon whelp, and gave him the leftovers from her breakfast that morning. The dragon whelp started wolfing it down.

Lethumo followed in, hand behind his back. He pulled out a scroll from behind and held it up. It was wrinkled, and colored with age.

"You mean this old thing? One of the tol'vir told me this was what you were looking for."

Sapphire gasped, and reached out for it. The elf pulled it back and held it over his head.

"Kiss me first, cultist. I deserve a reward. This stupid thing was in the city of Orsis, which was hit by a sandstorm and buried. Do you have any idea how much I had to dig! Hours worth! I-"

The girl hugged him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Lethumo. I love you so much!"

He gave her the scroll, and Sapphire quickly unrolled it. She saw the symbols and lettering that Medivh had told her to look for.

"What's it for anyway? How to cure toe fungus?"

Sapphire curled her lip in disgust. "No! And I can't tell you. I don't even know. Medivh told me it's half of a spell. The other half he found years ago, and the copy of it is in his book. You know, the one that stupid lich Kel'thuzad has?"

"Oh..."

Tanomoan ripped apart a piece of fish, and tossed it into the air, standing up on his hind legs, Tanomoan tried to catch it in his mouth, but fell over backwards.

He squealed when he hit the floor. "Ow!"

Sapphire cried out, and picked him up. "Tanomoan! Are you okay?"

The dragon whelp nodded, and dug his claws into her skin.

"Wanna go home..."

The girl looked at him. "Don't worry. We've got what we came for now. We can go home now."


	26. Chapter 26

Invincible raised his head, and looked like he was sniffing the air.

Ethan was filling his waterskin at a river. He was eying the water for crocolisks. They were right pieces of work, Ethan thought. Vicious, and huge creatures.

Rot and Terra splashed in the mud next to him, getting themselves cover in the liquid dirt. Rolling around, nipping at each other and snarling. Ethan had discovered them in Invincible's saddle bags, along with his ripped, saliva covered clothes and half-eaten candies that had been meant for Sapphire. He had sternly told them off, but the two dogs had just stared at him with their dead eyes. Both plaguehounds were evil, Ethan surmised.

Invincible trotted over to Ethan and neighed. He nudge the boy with his skull.

"Leave me alone, Invincible."

The nudging grew more insistent. Ethan even got hit by a hoof and a wing before he growled.

"What do you want, stupid horse?"

The horse neighed in annoyance, and snorted. He lifted his leg and gestured with a hoof at a city across the waters. It had buildings of sandstone and a lot of cloth flying in the wind. Boats with white sails sat in a harbor, and Ethan saw tol'vir in the distance.

He frowned at the horse.

"What is it, Invincible? You want me to go there?"

The horse nodded his head, and neighed happily.

"But I need to find the Doctor at the Obelisk-"

The horse made a ghastly and angry noise. Ethan fell backward in surprise, landing in the muddy water.

"Okay, okay! Light, you're like your master."

Ethan held out his hands, and whistled. Rot and Terra looked up from their frolicking. They ran to him and attacked him with their muddy bodies. He grabbed them carefully, and then rudely stuffed them into the saddlebags. Then, he mounted up onto the skeletal horse, and took the reins.

"All right, Let's-"

Invincible whinnied, and reared up on his hind legs. Ethan cried out, but the horse dropped down on all fours, and burst forth into a full on gallop.

* * *

Lethumo placed his hand over his eyes. He moved his other hand to feel around for a chair. Finding one, he plopped down and moved his face toward where Sapphire had been last.

"Honestly, Sapphire. Why can't you strip in front of me? See, I'm not looking." His fingers widened apart, and he could see her scowling at him.

Sapphire growled, "Lethumo, I swear. I will hit you hard in the fork of the legs."

"Just where I like it, honey bun."

She picked up her pile of fur trimmed robes and left off toward her room. The dragon whelp chirped, and limped off after her. His tail curled up like a cat.

"Wait up, Momma!"

Lethumo gaped when Sapphire held out the door for the dragon and then closed it after she went in.

"What the hell! How come he gets to watch?"

The reply was angry, and venomous. "He's just a baby, you sicko!"

"Oh, really? He doesn't talk like a baby..." Lethumo muttered. He sighed, and leaned his head back against the wall of the living room.

He waited until the door opened again, and he looked over to Sapphire.

She was in her fur trimmed robes, more suitable to Icecrown than Uldum. She was also barefoot. The night elf remembered she liked walking on ice without boots. Sapphire also wore her white fur cloak, a wedding gift from her father. It looked like she would be hot very soon.

Tanomoan was curled up in her arms, purring. He sniffed his bandaged paw. His tail flicked unhappily.

"Well, I guess we are going home. You sure you want to stay Lethumo?"

"Yeah...Why not? Go back home and everything is boring. Tell Silvia I love her, and I will bring her back a souvenir," The night elf said.

Sapphire smiled sadly. "All right. Goodbye."

She went over to him, and kissed him on the forehead. Lethumo hissed.

"Get away, Sapphire. Before you die of heatstroke."

The girl's smile became happier, and she nodded. She went over to the door of the house, and opened it.

She was greeted by a forceful grab, and pushed back inside. Tanomoan squealed in horror, and jumped out of Sapphire's arms. Green eyes met Sapphire's blue ones.

"You're a bad girl," Ethan said, smirking. Invincible poked his head inside and snorted happily at the sight of Sapphire.

Lethumo jumped up. "Hey, Hound boy! Where have you been?"

Sapphire was silent for a second, eyes wide. She was so shocked.

But then, she became outraged. She shoved Ethan away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard!"

Ethan was taken aback. He had not expected this reaction. He held up his hands.

"Sweetheart, I-"

Sapphire slapped his face. "I thought you were dead! Or worse! And now you come back, grinning like an idiot, and you expect me to leap into your arms?"

"Well, I actually thought-"

The girl snarled, "Shut up! You. You. You-"

Lethumo held up a finger, and suggested, "Son of a motherless ogre?"

"-Son of a motherless ogre!" Sapphire screamed. Tears were starting to come from her eyes.

Ethan was horrified. He tried to come over to hug her.

"Baby, I love y-"

"Baby! You gave me a baby! Then, you go up and get attacked by worgen! Don't you know how I feel, not knowing if you are dead or alive? What would I have done, raised it on my own?" She sobbed. She covered her face with her hands.

Ethan's shoulders slumped. "I am a horrible person, Sapphire-"

"Horrid!" She agreed.

He took her by the shoulders. "But I do know how you feel. Those two years when you had disappeared. I don't blame you. I understand your reasons. Could you just forgive me? I had my reasons...ones I don't want to burden you with right now. I was not...myself."

Sapphire was still crying, but she let the boy hug her. He kissed her cheeks, tasting the salty tears that were running down her face.

"I'm sorry. For both of you. If I had known you were pregnant...No. Even though I did not know, I should not have run off to go kill Kel'thuzad. You had been kidnapped."

Sapphire buried her face against his breastplate. The saronite was cold.

Saronite? But his dog armor was steel. Sapphire lifted her head, and saw that Ethan was wearing deathknight initiate's armor.

"Where's your armor that Medivh gave to you?"

"Oh...It's ruined now. A, uh, huge black worgen ripped it apart as if it were cloth."

"But it was enchanted!" Sapphire said worriedly. Ethan nodded. He knew that very well, but he could hardly say that he rent the armor apart himself. That he was a worgen. He lowered his eyes, and saw Sapphire's wedding ring. Arthas had given the boy back his own ring and a warning not to lose it again. Ethan took that very seriously, and would hate himself if he lost it again.

Tanomoan growled unhappily, "Wanna go home!"

The dragon hopped up and down, hissing. Ethan scowled, and pointed accusingly at Tanomoan.

"You! You motherfucking-"

"I no do that, you do that with Momma!" Tanomoan snarled.

Sapphire's jaw dropped. Ethan stared at him, and Lethumo burst out in uproarious laughing.

"Tanomoan! What. Don't you ever say that again!" Sapphire stuttered. She looked horrified.

Ethan snarled back. "You let your...brother take Sapphire and Jaina! You little piece of sh-"

"Ethan! Leave him alone!" Sapphire protested, getting between the two of them. Tanomoan was curled up into a ball, frightened. Ethan's face was ugly with hatred. Sapphire put her hands on the boy's chest.

"Ethan...Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? No! I'll wring his neck!" Ethan growled. He pushed past the girl and lunged at Tanomoan. The dragon squealed in terror, and scrambled away with his injured paw.

"Momma, save me!"

Sapphire tried to grab Ethan by the arm, but the boy whipped around to face her, baring his teeth ferally and letting loose a bestial snarl. He grabbed her by her throat.

Sapphire gasped in fear, and let go of him. Ethan saw that fear, and was himself afraid. He released her neck. She fell to the floor. The boy backed away. He had just nearly wanted to rip Sapphire's throat out. Desired to taste her blood and flesh.

"I'm sorry...Forgive me. Please! I am not myself anymore!" He said, voice like a whimper.

Sapphire stared at him. He was not himself. And Sapphire was not sure she liked him different. She looked to Tanomoan, who was cowering underneath a table. The girl held her arms out, and the dragon whelp sprinted over to her. He crawled into her arms, and Sapphire stood up shakily.

"I'm going back home. Don't follow. Please."

Ethan opened his mouth to protest, but Lethumo intervened. He went over to the human, and whispered in his ear. The boy nodded sadly, and hung his head. Sapphire left the house.

Tanomoan started purring. His face was split into a smug grin.

* * *

Marwyn sighed. He looked at the chess board unhappily. Arthas had his arms folded, waiting for his friend to make a move. They were in Arthas's study. Since he was so tense from Sapphire's absence and Jaina's upcoming birth, Arthas had not slept in days. He might not need to, but he sure felt like he did.

To keep himself awake, he had been playing chess with anyone he could catch unawares. He was playing the black, and the chessboard was more black than white. Marwyn was losing, and seemed very upset about something. But he just shrugged whenever Arthas asked what the matter was.

"You are not even trying, Marwyn," He commented.

"I hate Bolvar..." The deathknight burst out, angry. He stood up, and kicked the table. The chess pieces all fell over.

Arthas sighed just like the deathknight had just done. "I love playing games with you, Marwyn..."

"Bolvar stole Lady Calia! I wanted her, and that crispy ass took her!" The deathknight cried out.

Arthas looked at his friend incredulously. "What? Bolvar?"

Marwyn nodded. The Lich King stood up, a scowl on his face. "I told him to keep you away from her! Not take my sister for himself!"

The deathknight looked at his master, upset. "Why did you want me to stay away from the lady? I would have treated her like a goddess!"

"She does not have the greatest composure right now. I did not want you taking advantage of her. But neither do I want Bolvar too! I'll talk to him. Maybe hit him too," Arthas growled.

"No, you can't hit Bolvar! He's a cripple," Marwyn protested, but Arthas was already out the door.

"I don't care!" Arthas yelled back.

* * *

Sapphire, Tanomoan, and Rot were in the desert, far away from the city. The plaguehound had caught up with the two, and was now barking unhappily at Tanomoan. The dragon was curious toward the undead dog, but when he got close, Rot bit him on the nose. Now, Tanomoan was muttering darkly.

Sapphire made a portal to Icecrown, and would have headed straight in, but Tanomoan stopped her. He looked up at her with his gleaming yellow eyes.

"I'm hungry."

Sapphire frowned. "We can eat something when we get home."

"No...Hungry now. Please, Momma?" The dragon chirped. The girl folded her arms.

"All right. Stay right here. I will be back."

Turning into an owl quickly, Sapphire flew off. Rot growled at Tanomoan. The dragon whelp. quickly turned to the portal, and reached out a paw. The thin layer of magic sparked, and the dragon yipped in pain. But he had done what he was supposed to do.

Rot barked at him in anger, as if demanding what he had done.

Sapphire swooped back with a rat clutched in her talons. She dropped it at Tanomoan. The dragon, who was actually hungry, ripped it apart with relish. Sapphire transformed back.

"There you go, Tanomoan. Now may we go home?"

The whelp nodded, licking his paws. Sapphire picked him up, and smiled at Rot. Rot was not happy. Maybe because he was not with Terra, Sapphire thought.

She turned to the portal, and went through it.

* * *

Ethan watched from afar behind a rock. Terra in his arms. Invincible stood over him, fidgeting. As soon as Sapphire left, Ethan saw Tanomoan do something to the portal. The boy stood up, and started making his way there. Lethumo had suggested leaving Sapphire alone for a while, but Ethan would not have it. Not with that filthy little monster...

Monster. Ethan winced at that term. He could feel the worgen inside of him, wanting to come out and tear that dragon apart. For a moment, he had wanted to do that to Sapphire.

Well, He would not let the beast inside take over. Not again.

He saw Sapphire come back with something in her talons. She dropped it, and Tanomoan started eating it. The girl turned back into her normal body, and waited. Neither noticed Ethan. When Tanomoan was done, Sapphire picked him up. Then, with a turn of her heel, went through the portal. Ethan burst into a run, and before the portal could close, jumped into it.


	27. Chapter 27

Sapphire stepped onto dark rock, and instantly felt a sudden burst of heat. Not like the heat of Uldum, but the heat of a forge. It was oppressive, and Sapphire gasped at the surprise. She was not in Icecrown. She was in a cave, about the size of a regular room. There was an opening across from her, an orange light dimly illuminating the stalactites and stalagmites of the cave.

Tanomoan squirmed out of the girl's arms, and flung himself to the ground. He looked up to Sapphire, teeth bared into a smile. He limped over to a rock, and pushed it away. He chirped happily. Sapphire saw that he had hid his goggles under the rock. Now, he put them on his head, and started purring.

Sapphire just watched him, confused.

"Tanomoan...Where are we?"

"Home!" The whelp cried out, whipping his tail back and forth happily. Tanomoan trotted over to a wooden chest. Sapphire had not noticed it before. She watched with growing unease as Tanomoan opened it. He pulled out a dead fish, and ripped off its head hungrily. Sapphire felt for her magic, but she couldn't use it. Not even to make a tiny flame. Some spell must be over the cave. Sapphire was feeling scared now.

The girl backed away, toward the cave entrance. Tanomoan tilted his head.

"Where you go?"

Sapphire stepped out of the cave. And screamed.

There was a sheer drop from the edge of the cave. Sapphire slipped on the precarious edge, and would have fallen if she was not grabbed harshly by two hands. She was pulled back into the cave.

Her heart thudded in her chest, and Sapphire forgot to breath. She was starting to tremble.

Ethan pulled her farther away from the edge, and laid her against the wall. He knelt in front of her.

"Are you all right?" He asked, fear in his voice.

Tanomoan yelped in surprise. "Where you come from?"

Sapphire nodded weakly. She was dazed.

Ethan kissed Sapphire on her forehead, and took her into an embrace. Sapphire looked up at him. She grabbed his cloak that was around his neck, and yanked him to her. She pressed her lips against his own.

The boy made a stifled cry of surprise.

Sapphire retreated back. "You are a bastard. But you are my bastard."

Ethan knew he could only say one thing. One thing to say to a woman.

"Okay." He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her furiously.

Tanomoan cried out. "No, no, no! No kissy human. No! Daddy won't be happy..."

Ethan growled between kisses. "Shut up, Tanomoan. I will wring your scrawny little neck later. And your Daddy's."

The little dragon whelp rose his head up, baring his teeth. Tanomoan growled. He ran at Ethan, and attacked the boy's leg. The boy broke away from Sapphire. He grabbed Tanomoan's neck, raising up the dragon into the air.

Tanomoan squealed. "Put me down! I gonna fall! No wanna fall."

Ethan laughed. "You are a dragon. You can just fly. In fact..."

The boy walked over to the cave entrance, dragon in his hand. The squealing of the dragon turning into shrieking.

"Can't fly! Can't fly! Put me down!" Tanomoan sobbed.

"Ethan!" Sapphire shouted angrily. The boy turned around to her.

"Sapphire...He gave you over to Nefarian. He did something to your portal before we ended up here. He's not some innocent little baby!"

Sapphire looked at Ethan and Tanomoan separately. Tanomoan front paws were clutched together, his hurt one covered by the bandage. His eyes were wide, and his tail was curled up pitifully. The dragon whelp whimpered.

Ethan eye's were flashing dangerously. He looked murderous. His free hand was clenched, and the one holding Tanomoan was on the edge of seriously harming the dragon. Sapphire looked back at Tanomoan. He sniffed in her direction.

"Ethan...Even if he did do that, you cannot just drop him off a cliff."

The boy stared at Sapphire. "I can! He's a black dragon, Sapphire, not a puppy."

"So you say that all black dragons are bad?" Sapphire demanded.

"Yes!"

Tanomoan whined. "Not bad! I am a good dragon! I love Momma."

Sapphire nodded at the dragon. "Don't worry, honey. I know you love me. Ethan, let him go. You are terrifying him. If Dad can be good, why can't a black dragon?"

Ethan opened his mouth, but realized he did not have a good argument there. He was reminded of what Arthas had said to him that Ethan was not a monster just because of what he was. Tanomoan was still young. He did not yet have any morals that he could understand. No dragons had been raised by humans that Ethan knew of. Maybe if Tanomoan was raised by someone who could teach him the right things.

Ethan dropped Tanomoan. He screamed and hit the rock floor.

"Okay, lizard. Where are we?"

Tanomoan stood on all fours, shaking. He looked up to Sapphire, and crawled over to the girl's boots. He whimpered.

"I sorry."

Sapphire picked him up, and stroked his head. "Where are we, Tanomoan?"

"Home," He murmured, digging his claws into her clothes. He chirped.

Ethan sighed. "What does that mean?"

The cave shuddered. A stalactite broke off from the ceiling and crashed to the floor mere inches. away from Ethan. Cracks split through the walls. Dust billowed down on the three.

"Ooh, Daddy!" Tanomoan chirped happily. He squirmed out of Sapphire's arms and sprinted to the cave entrance. He squealed joyfully.

"Daddy! I brought Momma."

Ethan quickly went to Sapphire's side. She took his arm.

"I don't think I want to meet him. He's the one that had Calia all these years," Sapphire said with a bit of a whimper.

"For a captive, She seemed rather well taken care of," Ethan said optimistically.

"Except for those burns! I couldn't heal them with my blood."

Sapphire buried her face into Ethan's arm. The cave shook again, and Ethan took Sapphire to the far wall. He took his sword out.

Sapphire stared at him. "You really think that will help? You are the only one that saw him in full view! He's huge! He'll use that as a toothpick after he's done with you!"

Ethan scowled. "You got a better idea?"

The girl shook her head. She looked sick. Her breathing was getting shallow. It was hot in this cave, and Sapphire was wearing fur clothing. Sapphire was raised in the cold. Ethan heard a rumbling sound outside of the cave, and Tanomoan was hopping up and down. He looked excited.

Ethan went over to the girl, and knelt down. He took off her cloak, and pulled off the thin coat she had also put on. He used his sword to Sapphire looked at him pitifully.

"I hate the heat. Ethan, I want to go home."

The boy nodded. "All right. We will go home. Don't worry, sweetheart. We will go home and soon raise our son."

Sapphire shook her head. "I want a daughter."

"Daughter? Of course. A beautiful baby girl. Do you have a name?"

"Sapphire," The girl answered. She was trembling. Ethan felt the worgen inside of him wanting to come out, but he would not let it. Not yet. He did not want to break that kind of news to Sapphire right now.

"Maybe as a middle name. How about Serenity?" Ethan suggested.

Sapphire smiled. "That's perfect."

A roar thundered outside. Ethan winced, and pulled Sapphire into a hug.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bolvar. You deserved it," Arthas growled.

Bolvar has just been reading a book in his room and was now on the floor, clutching his stomach. Arthas had not even waited long enough to tell the man why he was going to punch him. He just jammed his fist in Bolvar's abdomen.

Arthas was standing over Bolvar as the man just lay on the floor in agony. The book he had been reading was spine up on the floor next to him. Arthas picked up the book, and placed it on a shelf.

"What did...I do?" Bolvar gasped in pain. He tried to get up, but his arms wouldn't support him.

"Take advantage of my sister, you burnt piece of trash!" Arthas snarled.

"I never...took advantage of her!" The man moaned. Arthas growled.

"Shut up. First, you get infatuated with my daughter and then you go for my sister! What next, my dead mother?"

"I don't know. Is she pretty?" Bolvar asked sardonically.

Arthas roared in anger, and grabbed Bolvar by the shoulders. He yanked the man up, and slammed him against the wall.

The door opened, and Calia came running in. She gasped at the sight of her brother holding Bolvar.

"What are you doing, Arthas!"

"This is none of your concern, Calia. Go away."

The woman went forward, and grabbed Arthas's arm. "Let Governor Bolvar go! What did he do?"

"You!" Arthas snarled.

Calia gaped. "What! He has done nothing of the sort. Release him."

Arthas did so reluctantly. Bolvar would have slumped down to the floor if Calia had not caught him. Even then, the weight of the man was almost too much to the delicate woman. The man groaned.

"Oh, Governor Bolvar, are you all right?"

"As well as can be expected, my lady," Bolvar said. Arthas made a sound of disgust. Calia turned to her brother.

"Get out, Arthas. I was coming to find you. Jaina is in a lot of pain. The doctor-"

Arthas did not even wait for her to finish. He nearly broke the door opening it. Calia turned to Bolvar.

"Come on, Bolvar. I'll get you in bed and find a healer."

"Thank you, Calia. I had not expected Arthas to be so angry."

Calia hugged Bolvar. "He will forget about it. Before Arthas left, I was going to say that the doctor thinks Jaina will be in labor soon. The child is causing her a lot of pain though.

Bolvar did not like the sound of that. "I will pray for their good health."


	28. Chapter 28

Sapphire was slammed down onto the rocky ground. She gasped as pain lanced up her back. Sapphire did not look up.

It was hot in the large cavern. The cave Tanomoan had brought her to was nothing but a crack in this larger area. Hot lava ran in rivers along deep furrows in the cavern floor. Sapphire was lucky she had not fallen in one. She looked up just enough to spot Ethan. He was a few feet away, his body limp. Sapphire winced as she lifted one hand. Her skin was scraped from the rock, and she saw her blood.

They had been in the small cave, waiting to see what would happen, when there was a loud crack, and the entire floor had slid forward. Tanomoan had screamed in terror, for he had fallen too. Sapphire had just a view of rocks falling, and then she had hit the ground.

Sapphire worried about Ethan, but grew relieved when she saw him move. Only to have another worry when she could not feel the scroll on her belt. Sapphire grew panicked. Where was the scroll? She looked around desperately. It was such a simple spell, but Medivh had hinted that coupled with two other spells, it would be extremely useful.

It was sitting a few feet away. Sapphire stared at it, and looked on in horror as a clawed hand took it. She raised her head.

"Looking for this?"

Sapphire flinched at the voice. She had never been that frightened by her father's cruel voice. But this man's voice was worse.

And he looked worse. Sapphire thought he looked like Bolvar at first, but this man was not burnt. He would be the one that would burn someone else. His chest was covered in metal plates, and orange red veins of what looked like lava ran along his chest. He wore dark armor that was scaled and horned.

His lower jaw was what Sapphire stared at. It was made of metal, and just the sight of it made her own ache. Sapphire had learned that Deathwing had metal plates welded onto his body. It sounded excruciatingly painful.

The scroll was in one of his clawed hands, and to Sapphire's horror, she saw that it was smoking. It blackened and curled up. Soon it was just ash.

"Well, that it is a shame," Deathwing said. Sapphire heard no sarcasm in his voice. He sounded sincere, but he burnt it on purpose.

Sapphire was utterly terrified. This was worse than she knew how to deal with. Ner'zhul had been a mortal, no matter what he become afterwards. Arthas was her father. Cruel and sadistic for years, he never killed her and treated her better than many would expect. He had not killed her. Considered her a nuisance, but not enough to kill.

Deathwing was not a mortal. He wasn't human. He would not hesitate to kill her. She was a ant to him. Sapphire had dealt with the Lich King, but she had the advantage of him being her father. She had no advantage over Deathwing.

Sapphire did not hint that she knew that. She slowly stood up, and stared Deathwing right in the eye.

"Who are you?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

The man just grabbed her arm.

Sapphire screamed out in pain, falling to her knees. She felt Deathwing let go of her, and she forced herself to look at her arm.

Her skin was blackened, and was already starting to peel. Underneath, it was still black and papery looking, like it too would peel. Sapphire gasped. It hurt worse than anything she could have imagined. And Calia had burns like this all over her body. Bolvar's whole body was burnt.

Sapphire looked to Ethan. The boy slowly raised his head.

Sweat slowly rolled down her skin, the heat of the place unbearable. Her eyes watered. The pain... The rocky ground cut her palms, and she tried to crawl over to Ethan.

"Not so fast, mortal." Sapphire cringed at the voice, and did not look up.

If she did, she would be even more terrified.

"You asked me a question, Sapphire Menethil. Who am I? I am Deathwing."

* * *

Bolvar snapped his book closed. Calia had left Bolvar to get some painkilling potions. All he could do was read. Even Rot and Terra were not here to comfort him. Arthas had been gone for several hours, and that was disconcerting.

"Obviously, that is not just a contraction. Holy Light, Have mercy on Jaina."

Bolvar pushed the bed covers off. He rose from his bed but as soon as he put weight on his legs, the man groaned. He straightened up, and walked out of the room.

"I hate being a cripple," The man muttered under his breath.

He walked down the hallways, and toward the Crimson Halls, where Jaina was residing in the old Blood Queen's room. Cultists were moving quickly back and forth.

Just as Bolvar was approaching the room, he heard a scream of pain. He stopped midstep, then burst into a run. He found Arthas sitting against the wall near the doors. His head was hung, and he had one arm laying onto a raised knee. He was rotating the Helm in his hands.

"Arthas! What are you doing?" Bolvar demanded.

Arthas looked up. "She's early."

"Oh, no...Why aren't you in there with her?"

Arthas looked at Bolvar in confusion. "She...she told me to leave-"

"Go back in there. You were not there when she delivered Sapphire, but you will be there for this one! Even if I have to...have someone else shove you into that room. I am sure Glacier can fit into this halls."

Arthas raised an eyebrow. "Why? I can't do anything helpful in there. I will only be in the way."

Bolvar knelt down next to him, looking him in the eye. "Hold her hand, idiot. Tell her how much you love her. Take the baby into your arms and name him or her. And while Sapphire is a beautiful name, you named her after a dragon you killed. Give this child a little more thought into the name. Sapphire won't be jealous. She will be too busy adoring her new sibling, when she comes home."

The Lich King looked to his friend. They both shared a mutual understanding, and Arthas rose to his feet. He looked to the doors.

"Will you come with me?"

"Light no. My body is broken. I don't want my mind scarred too. The miracle of birth is bloody and traumatizing. But you are good with that kind of stuff, are you not?"

Arthas watched Bolvar leave, and frowned. He looked to the door, and heard Jaina cry out in pain again.

"Why me?"


	29. Chapter 29

Rot and Terra both scratched at the door. They barked angrily, desperate. Terra hurt her paw on the wooden door, getting a splinter in one foot. Rot hopped up and down, trying to bite the doorknob.

Hoofbeats forced the two plaguehounds to stop, and look back. They barely were able to get out of the way before Invincible ran forward, slamming into the door. The two puppies cried out in alarm, tumbling away.

"What the fuck! I was coming!" Lethumo came to the now open doorframe, pulling his pants on. Invincible sniffed in disdain and him, and snorted. He made a huffing sound and stomped a hoof onto the sandstone street. The undead horse ignored the looks the tol'vir gave him. He looked at Lethumo angrily.

Rot and Terra took their turn to start barking at the night elf.

The elf clutched his long ears, and groaned. "Stop that infernal barking. What's wrong? Has Ethan fallen down a well? Because I ain't hauling him out. He can climb out himself."

Rot jumped at him, and grabbed a mouthful of the Lethumo's pants. He started pulling, growling angrily. He twisted and turned his head. The elf sighed.

"Fine...Why do I always have to save the day? What would happen to everyone without me?"

Invincible neighed.

* * *

Ethan stumbled as he stood up, groaning. The tumble down the rocks had knocked the wind from his lungs. His head had hit the rocks, and he had been knocked out momentarily. His head ached worse than it had the morning after his bachelor party.

He had recovered just in time to see Deathwing grab Sapphire by the arm and to hear her scream in pain from it. Ethan glared at the metal-jawed man with magma running underneath the metal plates welded onto his very body. Ethan growled.

"You are going to regret that."

"Ethan..." Sapphire murmured, her voice strained. Deathwing just looked at Ethan with indifference.

"Do not worry, mortal. If her blood is as special as my useless son Nefarion told me, she will be fine."

Sapphire lay at Deathwing's feet, clutching her arm. Ethan could see blackened skin. He could not see Sapphire's face because of her hair. But if the skin was that burnt, it would be extremely painful. Ethan felt rage grow inside of him. He bared his teeth.

Deathwing did not look at all impressed. Ethan had no weapon. He could only turn into his worgen form. Ethan hoped the dragon was arrogant enough to stay in his human form.

"What do you want with her?" Ethan asked.

"None of your concern. You mortals are numerous. You can find another female if you feel the need to reproduce."

Ethan saw Tanomoan crawl out from a pile of rocks. The dragon chirped happily, and hopped over to his father.

"Daddy!"

Sapphire moaned, and tried to get up. Ethan quickly went to her and glowered at Deathwing.

"You hurt her again and I will rip that jaw right off of you."

The dragon started laughing. "Oh, you mortals are so amusing! A misfortune that you are going to die, but at least your body will be useful in feeding my children. You have the same blood in you as her, though not as potent."

Ethan would have snapped a retort, but he was hit in the back of the head hard. He collapsed over Sapphire, who he had been trying to protect.

* * *

The room was dimly lit, a fire dying in the fireplace. The fire did not give of any heat, but Arthas warm enough. He sat in a chair, cloak wrapped around himself. He looked over to Jaina.

She was sleeping peacefully, a stark contrast to a couple of hours ago. Her breathing was even, her chest slowly rising and sinking. Arthas brushed some her hair out of her face. All these years, and Jaina had not become any less beautiful.

Crying broke the silence. Arthas jerked in surprise, but a cultist came over to the makeshift baby bed.

Arthas stood up. "No, Let me."

The woman frowned, but did not protest. Arthas looked down at the baby. It was moving in its blanket, and crying. With as much gentleness as he could muster, Arthas lifted up the bundle. The baby stopped crying, and looked up at him with blue eyes. She gurgled happily, and raised a miniscule hand. Arthas smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why are you crying? Did you wake up?"

Arthas slowly walked over to his chair, and sat down. The baby looked around, and yawned. Based on his experience with Sapphire, Arthas had expected the baby to have teeth. But Sapphire had been significantly older when Arthas got her. This little baby did not have any teeth yet.

"Are you tired, Angelica? Why don't you go to sleep?"

The girl looked up at her father, not understanding a word he said. She grabbed at the fur of the blanket, and tried to eat it. The man chuckled.

"No, no. Don't eat that."

Arthas did not know why he talked to her, but it made him feel more comfortable.

She stared at him with those innocent eyes. Her skin was a nice, healthy peach color, which was more than he had hoped. Once, he had woken with a nightmare of the baby being undead, hungry for blood. She did not even had the slightest deformity though.

The cultists had cleaned her up after she was born, but Arthas had nearly passed out at the sight of all the blood. He was okay with blood and death, but birth was horrifying. It was worse than war to him. He hoped he never had to go through that again. Bolvar might try to make him witness Sapphire's birthing, but Arthas would not do that. That was Ethan's job. Traumatize him instead. Having to be there at the birth seemed like a great deterrent to have children. Arthas did not want any more children after that. Two is enough. Two beautiful girls. One married and soon to have her own child. The other...Arthas did not even want to think about who Angelica would marry.

There was a knock on the door. The female cultist opened it.

A deathknight came striding in. He bowed to his master.

"Your Majesty, Sir Lethumo has returned with your horse and the plaguehounds...Sir Rot and Lady Terra."

"What about Sapphire?"

"Lady Sapphire is not with them."

Arthas nodded, unhappy. "Bring them here."

The deathknight bowed again, and hesitated for a moment. Arthas raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"All of us here in the Citadel were wondering...If I may say so, we were wondering if you would show the young princess to us."

Angelica made a little gurgle at the sound of that, and yawned. Her eyes slowly closed. Her breathing soon slowed, and she looked small in her blanket. Well, she was easier to put to sleep then Sapphire. Sapphire had required a lot of patience and effort when he had none to give. Now, he had plenty to spare for Angelica, and she did not need that much. Typical.

"Yes. I will take her to the Cathedral of Darkness soon."

The deathknight nodded, then left to retrieve Lethumo and the plaguehounds. Arthas looked to Angelica, sleeping soundly. Glacier had told him she had seen some of those disturbing purple dragons in Dragonblight, and groups of the Twilight's Hammer in the Borean Tundra.

Arthas had ordered all frostwyrms to patrol the borders of Icecrown, and all Scourge members to retreat back to the glacier. Arthas was nervous about why the dragons were here, but he was smart enough to put up his defenses before they attack. He had even been considering reopening the Fleshwerks temporarily.

He was hesitant to do so, for to do that would mean going backward, not forward. He was afraid that if they made one abomination, he would have a relapse. Sometimes, when he had to listen to the lower intelligent undead, Arthas had been tempted to go back to how it used to be. But he had help now, with his family, and the Light. He prayed to it everyday.

Which reminded him just now. He should ask Bolvar to bless Angelica. Bolvar was no longer a paladin, but he was more of one than Arthas, and it would carry more weight. Or so Arthas hoped. He sighed, and watched Angelica sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

"Leave her alone, Rot."

The plaguehound looked up at the scowling Lich King. Rot growled, and crawled over to the baby. Terra was struggling with Arthas's cloak, tugging at it fiercely. Rot woofed, and stuck his tongue out to lick the baby. A snarl was the warning he got before Arthas grabbed him, and tossed him to the floor.

"Bad dog! Get out!"

Rot whimpered, and his tail drooped. He curled up onto the ground, staring at the baby. Arthas glared at the dog. After deciding the plaguehound would not try anything, he looked to Lethumo.

"So, you don't know where Sapphire or Ethan are?" He asked.

The night elf shook his head sadly. "No, I don't. I am sorry. If you kill me, can I have a last drink of alcohol? Also, someone will need to take care of Silvia."

"No. I will leave you to suffer that little girl. She's evil."

Jaina opened her eyes, and sat up. She groaned. Arthas abandoned Lethumo to go to her side.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?"

Jaina shook her head. "I feel horrible. Where is she?"

Lethumo raised a hand. "I'll get the ugly little thing! Angelica! Be prepared to get held by Uncle Lethumo!"

The night elf gingerly picked up the baby and carried her over to Jaina. The woman took the bundle. Angelica cried out happily now that she was in her mother's arms. Arthas smiled, but he was distracted mentally by his servants. He saw through the eyes of undead.

Dragons flew in the stormy weather of Dragonblight. Glacier was crouched on top of the Wrathgate, looking over the white landscape. Frostwyrm flew overhead, small and weak. Glacier was the largest of Arthas's frostwyrms, and she was only half the size of Sindragosa. But she was bigger than the black and purple dragons that she was currently watching hungrily.

One runt landed down next to her. She hissed, and swatted at him with a paw.

"Arthas? Arthas!"

He shook his head, and looked to Jaina. She was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He quickly spoke. Arthas sat down on the bed next to Jaina. Angelica was making little sounds, and moving in her blanket.

Arthas looked at Jaina, and kissed her on the lips. "You stay here. I need to talk to Lethumo."

"Of course. Where could I go?" She asked, scowling.

Arthas shrugged, and took Lethumo by the arm. He dragged the elf out into the hallway. "We need to find Sapphire and Ethan. Where did you see them last?"

"Sapphire left to come here with Tanomoan and-"

"Tanomoan?" Arthas asked, confused. The night elf frowned.

"Uh, her baby dragon? The one that hatched from an egg. Even I know that."

"I forgot about it. You don't think that it would hurt Sapphire?"

Lethumo shook his head. "He seems too stupid for that."

Arthas folded his arms, frowning. He saw the Twilight's Hammer from the eyes of a geist near the ruins of the Argent Vanguard, and the Breach. There was only a small group of cultists and dragonkin, but Arthas was going to take no chances. He and Lethumo spoke of this, and the elf grew very worried too.

They came to a conclusion that there was going to be a lot of fighting soon. Arthas was very concerned over Ethan and Sapphire though. He suggested a solution to that situation. "Ni'kua might be able to help. I will go ask. You go back to Scourgeholme."

"Why?"

"To evacuate it. Have everyone come here."

"But...Can the Citadel hold that many undead and living? Scourgeholme is not a small place."

"I can open up the lower levels. Go, and get Medivh too."

Arthas walked off. Lethumo stared after him. The lower levels? How far did Icecrown Citadel go down? Lethumo had heard rumors, but he had never knew they were real. Lethumo just made a deathgate.

* * *

Sapphire winced as she picked off the dead skin of her arm. It peeled, and crackled like burnt paper. The skin underneath was bright red, and burning hard. But it looked much better than before. She could move the fingers of her burnt arm but it hurt. Sapphire slowly sat up, groaning.

She looked around. She was still in the rocky underground of where she was. Sapphire heard a scratching sound, and yellow eyes glowed from a nearby hole. Tanomoan poked his head out. Sapphire scowled.

"Get away, Tanomoan. I don't love you anymore," She growled.

The dragon lifted his head, and opened his mouth. "But Momma-"

"Go away!" Sapphire snapped. She found a rock, and will her good hand, she grabbed it. She threw it at Tanomoan, who yipped when it hit him in his paw. Tanomoan whimpered.

"Momma...I love you. Why you no love me?"

Sapphire snarled. "I am not your mother, Tanomoan!"

The dragon whelp froze. "Wha...What?"

"I am not your mother, I am just a human. Go run and find your real mother before I skin you and make you into a belt!" Sapphire growled.

Tanomoan sat on his haunches, a horrified look on his face. He yanked his tail away, and clutched it with his paws. He started crying, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Sapphire felt bad, but she did not know what else to do. She just looked at her surroundings. She was in a pit of rock. The walls rose up high, higher than Sapphire could get out of. She kept thinking back onto the burning pain in her arm. She stood up, and tried to look for a way out. Tanomoan kept sobbing, burying his face into his paws.

Sapphire tried to climb up, but the walls had no ledges to get up. She was trapped. She heard a growl, and turned around.

A worgen lay on the other side of the pit. It was a huge black one, with fearsome teeth and long claws. Sapphire froze, not moving. She stared at the beast, trying to sense her magic. All she could feel was the magic in her blood. She could not use it though, a barrier having sprung up between her and it, some anti-magic spell put onto her. At least it healed her.

The worgen raised its head, and sniffed curiously around. It got up on all fours, but Sapphire saw that there was a large gash in its back leg. Blood dripped down it.

Sapphire saw it look at her, and took a sharp intake of breath. She quickly backed away when it rose up on its hind legs.

"Sapphire! Are you all right?" It asked in a guttural, growl of a voice. Sapphire took another step back, and fell backward over something.

"Sapphire!"

She looked at what she had fallen over. An egg. Where she had touched it, she was covered in a disgusting slime. The girl saw the egg was a purple color, oozing the slime. Sapphire was pretty sure Tanomoan's egg did not look that way. So it wasn't another Tanomoan. Her veins were starting to tingle, the blood reacting to something.

Sapphire looked back at the worgen, not sure which of the two was a bigger threat. At the moment, it was the worgen. It limped toward her. He opened his mouth and Sapphire saw the jaws full of blood covered teeth. She had no knife, and no magic.

"Sapphire...Sapphire, it's me, Ethan," The thing said, pointy ears perking up. Sapphire stared at it.

"Ethan? Ethan...Ethan, You son of a bitch! What the fuck happened to you?"

The worgen yelped at the angry tone, but sat down on all fours. He hung his head. "I'm sorry...I got bitten in Duskwood. I am an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are. Are you going to bite me?"

Worgen Ethan snapped his head up. "No!"

"Good. Because I would bite you back in a very sensitive area...We need to get out of here."

Sapphire heard a crack. She looked a the egg she had fell on. She looked behind herself, and saw dozens of the eggs.

"Oh...That is not good."

Ethan looked at the walls. "I could have jumped over these walls if this stupid dragon man thing hadn't of cut my leg. We should smash those eggs."

Sapphire would have agreed normally, but for some reason she was repulsed with that idea.

"No, That will just make Deathwing very, very angry. He might have something worse."

She got up, and went over to Ethan. The worgen recoiled, but Sapphire did not hesitate to examine his leg. It was a long cut, and bled profusely. She frowned and held out her hand.

"Here, cut my wrist with one of your claws."

"No! I am fine-"

"Do it, or I will neuter you, Ethan Calwood and make you sleep in a kennel!"

He whined just like a dog, and reluctantly sliced open Sapphire's wrist with one claw. His blood was not as good at healing as hers, and Sapphire wanted out of here as soon as possible.

She heard one egg begin to rock back and forth.


	31. Chapter 31

Tanomoan watched Sapphire put blood onto furry Ethan's leg. He laid his head on the cold floor, feeling miserable. He rubbed his eyes with his paws, making sure his claws did not scratch anything.

His mother hated him. Lied and said that she was not really his mother. Hurt his feelings. He had done a bad thing. Obviously, Sapphire did not like Daddy. Maybe that was why she was with Ethan. Tanomoan did not want to lose either of his parents, but given a choice, he wanted his Momma. He shouldn't have given her to his brother, or father. They were bad. Very bad. Momma was good. If only she would love him...

Lifting his head, he tried to come up with a plan. For some reason, Sapphire could not fly out of this pit. Maybe he could rescue her! But how?Tanomoan had no idea. He couldn't carry her. Ethan could. He was an adult. Tanomoan wanted to be an adult. He did not like being small. Even in his human form, he was smaller than everyone else.

Tanomoan stared at Ethan, and tried to remember what the mortal looked like in his human body. Then, when he remembered, thought about his Daddy's mortal form.

The dragon whelp felt himself change, growing bigger. He lost his scales, grew that horribly vulnerable flesh that humans had. Tanomoan wished he had a mirror. He lifted his hands to his head and found shoulder-length black hair. His dark-skinned fingers were longer than his real fingers, and it felt odd wiggling them. The smaller human form he had tried had pudgy things that were very clumsy. These were much better.

With a look to his clothes, he turned them into clothes similar to Sapphire's robes. He started laughing. Oh, why? Why had he not thought of this before?

Tanomoan looked over to Sapphire and Ethan. He would have gone to them to tell them that he would help them, but he wondered if he should. Maybe he should try to find a way out first, then surprise them. Yes, that was what he would do.

* * *

A wing brushed up against the crack in the egg. A chirping sound, like a baby bird, cooed from the egg. But that was no bird in that egg.

Sapphire was watching it worriedly. Ethan growled aggressively toward it. His leg was healing, but slowly. It was itching, but Ethan had to deal with it. He distantly remembered that he had gotten fleas in the short time he was a feral worgen, and they had been hell. Ethan was feeling a need to have a flea bath, the itching of the would was that bad.

"Sapphire...So you forgive me for being a bastard?"

The girl looked to him. "Of course! It wasn't your fault."

Ethan's ears flattened against his head. "Yeah, but...I am a worgen."

Sapphire shrugged. "I don't hate worgen. You were the one that hunted them."

"But-"

"Ethan, shut up. I love you. Besides, I might like you better this way. You are fluffy."

Ethan stared at her. "I. Am. Not. Fluffy."

"Yes, you are. So fluffy. I just want to hug you," She said. Ethan was not sure if Sapphire was just saying that to keep calm, or she meant it.

"Well, I just want to take you down to the dungeons in Icecrown Citadel and do something that Falric taught me to do."

Sapphire looked at him, uncomprehending. "Torture me?"

"No, but it will make you scream. Not out of pain though."

The girl looked severely confused. "Is there any other reason to scream in a dungeon?"

Ethan just shook his head. "Never mind...Showing is better than explaining with you. You act so innocent sometimes, and other times you are a succubus."

Sapphire frowned. "What's a succubus?"

There was a squeaking sound, and a clawed paw broke through the egg shell. Ethan snarled, and put himself between Sapphire and the dragon forcing itself out of the shell.

It sniffed curiously, and chirped. Little white teeth gleamed from its mouth. It looked at Sapphire and Ethan, and slowly crawled out of the shell. It tilted its head to look at them. It squeaked.

Ethan roared, baring his more formidable teeth.

The dragon whelp stared at him, and took a step forward. It stumbled and fell onto the ground, crying out in pain and shock. Sapphire opened her mouth.

"Aw, poor thing. Maybe we can-"

"No, no, no, no! You are not going to cuddle with that little abomination."

Sapphire just smiled and knelt down. She held her arms out. The dragon baby looked at her in confusion, and chirped. It stumbled toward her. Sapphire could see one paw was deformed, missing two toes and had no talons any of his feet. No wonder he was stumbling so badly.

"Look at him. The sweet little guy has a bad foot. He can't possibly hurt anyone."

She picked up the deformed dragon, and it looked up at her with glowing purple eyes. Ethan growled.

"Don't adopt anymore monsters! We are going to have a baby soon! You can wait to hug and cuddle her!"

"But, Ethan. This dragon won't survive if he has to compete with these other siblings. What could it harm?"

"Uh, you! And me! Look at it, it is biting your robes!"

The dragon, Sapphire remembered it was called a twilight dragon, stared at her with it large eyes. He was teething on the fur trim of her robe. She grinned.

"I'm keeping him! I will call you...Blight. Oh, you are so cute."

Ethan's worgen face was one of total disbelief. "What? What? But...How...Why?"

Sapphire heard more cracking, and looked up. She saw more eggs were moving. She paled. None of them would be so harmless as the talon-less Blight.

"Ethan...Is your leg better?"

The worgen slowly stood up, wincing. "As good as it will be. Climb onto my back."

Sapphire tried to put Blight onto her back, but he had no talons to cling to her. He wrapped his little paws around her neck. She clambered up Ethan's back, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ethan, you are really big."

"I am not going to reply to that comment."

Ethan lifted his head to look at the ledge above. He lowered himself closer to the ground. His muscles tensed. Blight chirped unhappily just as Ethan burst into a powerful leap. That chirp turned into a squeal and Sapphire felt him bite down on her hair.

Ethan reached up with his clawed hands, and grasped the rock ledge. Sapphire squeezed his neck hard, and Ethan grunted as he tried to get up. He growled, and pushed with all of his strength.

He slowly got up, and Sapphire hopped off his back. Blight let go of her hair, and fell to the ground. Sapphire gasped and looked down. Blight lay limp on the rock. He had fainted.

"Oh, Blight!"

She looked up, and screamed. Deathwing grabbed her other arm, and pain lanced through her. He looked at her already burned arm. Sapphire gasped in pain, and tried to collapse.

"So, you do heal extraordinarily. That will be very useful to my children."

Ethan roared, and approached him. "Fuck you. You could use some of her blood to heal your ugly face!"

Blight whimpered, not knowing what was going on. He was clearly underdeveloped, and not old enough to talk or understand. He curled up, shivering.

Sapphire tried to yank her arm away. Deathwing looked at her, not at all threatened by Ethan.

"I was going to feed you to my children, but then I found out something from my spies. You can make your blood more potent, dear child?"

Sapphire was trying to drive out the pain from her mind. If she ignored it, maybe she would not feel it. It felt like her whole arm was on fire. She refused to answer.

"Well, then I guess I will just have to find out some other way. I am sure draining all of the blood from your body will give me some insight."

"Leave my Momma alone," A dark voice threatened.

Deathwing was caught off guard by the dark haired man's presence, and the man took that to his advantage. He pulled his fist back, and slammed it into Deathwing's jaw.

Deathwing cried out in fury and shock, not necessarily pain. Sapphire was able to pull away from him, and She picked up Blight. Ethan helped her up, and both of them ran.

They passed through caverns, and did not stop when the walls shuddered. Stalactites bigger than horses fell down, barely missing them. They fled anywhere they could, moving through the caves. At last, they saw orange light, and they got to the entrance of wherever they were.

A lake of lava greeted them, blasting waves of heat in their direction. They looked for a way across, but there was none.

Sapphire felt her magic come back, far enough away from Deathwing.

"I think I can make a portal..." She whispered, pain wracking her.

There was the pounding of feet, and the man that had helped them came running up.

"Momma! You okay?"

Sapphire looked at the man in confusion. He was not really a man, younger than Ethan. His voice had a strangely innocent tone to it. He had yellow eyes, unheard of in a normal human. He smiled.

"Momma..."

"Tanomoan! Is that you?" She gasped in recognition. The young man nodded.

"You...you punched Deathwing in the face!"

"Talk about this later! Portal, Sapphire!"

The girl nodded, and tried to concentrate. As soon as she made it, Ethan grabbed her and pulled her through. Tanomoan cried out and followed.

They all fell, and Sapphire shrieked in pain as her arm hit the hard marble floor. Blight squeaked, and Tanomoan yelped.

"Uh...Karanda? Better tell Dad I am going to be late for dinner."

Sapphire looked up, and smiled weakly. "Hey, Anduin."

The Prince of Stormwind nodded at her, and looked at the collection. A large black worgen, a twilight dragon whelp, a young man that was not Ethan, and Sapphire with burns on her arms. He sighed.

"Yep. Definitely going to be late for dinner."


	32. Chapter 32

"Arthas...Arthas, you are crushing Sapphire's ribcage."

They were in the Shadow Throne room, after having to spend the night at Stormwind Keep telling Anduin what had happened to them. Karanda's cats had attacked Ethan, and Blight had proven how helpless he was by running into things and falling down multiple times. Tanomoan had sat obediently in silence as if that would make Sapphire trust him more, but he had fidgeted and discovered that unscaled flesh incredibly itchy. And when they finally made it back to Icecrown, they found it a lot more populated than before.

The man scowled, and looked at his daughter. She was struggling in his held, gasping for breath. Arthas released her, and she collapsed onto the saronite floor, coughing. She went limp and just stayed there.

Arthas frowned. "If you are trying to play dead, Stopping your heartbeat would be better."

Sapphire sighed frustratingly and looked up at Ethan. She held her arms out and the worgen gladly helped her up. She cuddled up against his furry chest.

"Don't ever hug me again, Dad! That hurt."

"Don't ever run off without telling me again," Arthas retorted.

Blight was curled up on the floor, but he looked up at the angry tone in Arthas's voice. He chirped unhappily, and stood up. Tanomoan tried to grab him, but the little dragon was quick. He sneaked past Arthas and looked up at the Shadow throne. He tilted his head, squeaking. He clambered up it, and found the throne, much more comfortable. He yawned.

Sapphire glared at him. "I can if I want to! I am old enough to-"

"I don't care if you are a hundred. I am your father."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "What's made you so parental?"

Arthas folded his arms, an odd look on his face. "Uh...Well. Sapphire...You have a new sister."

The girl gasped, ecstatic. "What! Mom had the baby! Where is she, where is my baby sister?"

"With your mother, but-"

Sapphire ran off to where Jaina was supposed to be. Arthas watched her with frustration before turning to Ethan.

"So, obviously she didn't mind you being a real dog."

"No. She actually thinks I am...fluffy."

Arthas started laughing. "Fluffy...Fluffy? I would have called you Fido, but Fluffy is a better name! You want to a bone, Fluffy?"

Ethan growled, baring his teeth at the man. "You told everyone not to make fun of me, but yet you do it?"

"Sorry. It has been...stressful."

"What is happening?"

"Twilight's hammer, that cult where most of my cultists joined after I died. Dragons, and dragonkin. Some have gotten through the Breach. I really should have fixed that before."

"Next time, just build a giant wall. You could scrap the one in front of the Citadel. With that crack, it's a bit useless."

Arthas shrugged, and nearly sat on Blight. He squealed and scrambled off the throne. He fled to Tanomoan, who picked up his counterpart moodily. He seemed not to like Blight, and held the dragon baby at arm's length. Blight looked happy to be in the other dragon's grip. He squeaked at Arthas.

"Why does Sapphire always try to adopt every pathetic creature she comes across? She started with you, Ethan."

"Thanks, Dad!" Ethan growled.

Tanomoan looked at Arthas in confusion, and gave sad eyes to Ethan. "He talk about me?"

"No. You are not pathetic...Much."

The dragon boy smiled widely, pleased at that. He had no idea what pathetic meant. Ethan yawned, and suddenly all the fatigue he had been ignoring came down onto him. Arthas must have noticed the pitiful look on the worgen.

"Go lay down, Ethan. We will talk tomorrow. You can meet Angelica later."

"Angelica, your daughter...All right. I would love to see her...Later."

The worgen slumped down onto all fours, and walked away. Tanomoan frowned, and followed after Ethan. Blight chirped at Arthas as they left.

* * *

"Awww! She's so cute!" Sapphire said, smiling at her little sister.

Angelica lay peacefully in her bed, eyes closed. She had little hair on her head, but Sapphire could see it was blonde, like her mother's. Sapphire wondered if her baby would have blond hair, or black hair like Ethan's. She wanted it to look like Ethan. Green eyes and black hair. Not an Alteracan accent though. It was only cute with Ethan. Anyone else sounded dimwitted in that accent.

Sapphire heard a whining sound, and looked down. Rot and Terra looked up at her with large black eyes.

"Hey guys. You want to see Angelica?"

Sapphire picked them up, and placed them next to the baby. Terra laid down next to her, but Rot barked at the baby, and licked her. Angelica woke up, and was so startled by the dog, that Sapphire laugh out loud. The baby looked at her sister, and opened her mouth in a bewildered look.

Sapphire smiled, and waved. "Hey, sweetheart. I am Sapphire. Your sister. You will be so happy in this family. Your mother is a powerful mage, and Dad is a king. There's Lethumo, Marwyn, Falric, Bolvar, and of course, Ethan! Not a lot of girls, but if I have a daughter, then that will be good. Falric has a girlfriend too, so hopefully they will get married. Lethumo is hopeless with women, but he has Silvia, his daughter. Calia is Dad's sister."

Jaina had been listening to her daughter, and came over now.

"And what about Sapphire? Tell Angelica about her."

Sapphire nodded. "Yep! I am wonderful! I will teach you about all the hiding places in the Citadel, your home. You can play hide and seek with me. Also, you and I can visit Dalaran too, and maybe do stuff normal girls do...Uh, Mom? What would that be?"

Laughing, Jaina shook her head. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh. Well, we will figure it out. Buy stuff maybe...And pick flowers. I dunno. Wear perfume and lip paint...Actually no, that would be awful. I don't want to do that."

Angelica smiled, and kicked her blanket away. Her eyes were blue, almost glowing. Rot took that opportunity to lick her foot and she started crying. Sapphire recoiled.

"Uh no! What do I do?" Sapphire asked.

"I got it," Her mother said, picking up Angelica. She slowly rocked the bundle up and down. Sapphire frowned.

"What's that supposed to do?"

"Calm her down. Relax her."

Sapphire tilted her head. "That looks like it would make me sick. I wonder if Marwyn did that for me."

"Oh, yes. He told me that. Marwyn has been very helpful with Angelica. A surprise to me."

Angelica eventually stopped crying, and started sucking on her hand. Sapphire giggled.

* * *

"Ethan..."

The worgen opened his eyes, and raised his head. Sapphire smiled at him. She had bandages on her arms, and was holding a tray of food. Ethan sniffed, and heard his stomach growl. He sat up, and smiled at Sapphire. But it just looked like he was baring his teeth. Drool was dripping down from his jaws, tinged with blood. Ethan licked his muzzle. His eyes were bright with hunger.

Sapphire wondered if she needed to make Ethan sleep on the floor or something. She put the tray down. Ethan did not hesitate to attack the steak. He did not use a fork and knife, or even his hands. He just bit it and started gulping it down. She was glad she had decided to eat beforehand.

Ethan noticed the shocked look on her face, and stopped. He whined.

"Sorry...I will turn into my human form."

"No, you are fine," Sapphire protested.

Ethan tried to eat with a little more dignity, but it was hard. His claws ripped up the napkin, and he could not even grasp the silverware.

"I should go back to my human form. Could you find me some clothes?" He asked.

"No," Sapphire said, smiling. She looked over to Tanomoan and Blight. The two were fast asleep in the corner of the room. Both dragons were cuddled up next to each other. Tanomoan had tried to push Blight away, but had finally got annoyed of kicking away the twilight dragon.

Ethan tilted his head. "Why?"

The girl put on a sweet face, and hugged herself. "I'm cold...I could use something big and furry to keep me warm tonight."

She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her lower lip. Ethan could not resist that.


	33. Chapter 33

Arthas found Sapphire and Ethan asleep together. Ethan was in his worgen form, spread out along the bed. He had his front paws, or hands, laying underneath his head. The bed sheets were partially covering up his lower half. Sapphire was curled up beside him. Her face was pressed up against his furry ribcage, and she had a thin smile on her face. Her fingers were grasping fistfuls of the worgen's black fur. Sapphire would need a bath, and new clothes. Ethan smelled worse than a ghoul.

"Ethan!" The man snapped.

The worgen barked, and sat up, eyes wide. Sapphire fell off of him, waking up herself. She groaned.

Sapphire looked at her father with a weary look. "Dad...Why?"

"Because I need your canine husband."

"I need my canine husband," Sapphire said pitifully. She pulled a pillow to her, placing it over her face.

"He'll come back. I need him to help with a dragon problem. That's more important than your...itch."

Sapphire removed the pillow to give her father a dark glare, but Arthas was already dragging Ethan out of the room.

* * *

Sapphire pulled on new fur clothes, and pulled off the bandages on her arms. They were not helping with the burns, which were healing without them. She went off in search of Falric and Marwyn.

She had to avoid large groups of people and undead, but eventually found the two playing cards. The deathknights were sitting on the saronite floor, legs crossed. Marwyn looked like he was concentrating hard, and Falric was as cold and calm as ever.

The girl frowned. "Hey guys...Shouldn't you two be doing something important?"

Falric shrugged. "We could kill you. That would be important, ridding the world of a brat."

Before Sapphire could insult him, Marwyn waved it off.

"No, no. We can't do that. She's expecting. We can do it after the baby is born."

The other grinned. "Now that's an idea."

"Even more, we can show the kid us skinning her!" Marwyn cried out, smiling. He slapped a card down onto the floor.

Sapphire sat down next to them, scowling. "Haha, very funny...Not."

Falric placed a card down, and stared at the game. "She sounds unhappy."

"Female moodiness, worsened by being knocked up. She will get over it."

"I am right here! You know that right?"

They played the game for a while, but finally Marwyn grabbed her, and pulled her over to him into a hug. Sapphire yelped at such an intrusion of personal space. The deathknight grinned at Falric, then tuned his attention to the girl.

"So, what is wrong with Sapphire?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Nothing, Marwyn."

She tried to escape the hug, but the deathknight had her tight in his grasp.

"Something is the matter. Why would you come to us then? We, the best problem solvers in the world."

"All you guys ever what is to kill me!"

Falric chuckled darkly. "I'm offended. That is not all I want to do...I want to take my Autum down to the dungeons and make her scream my name."

Sapphire gave him a disgusted look. "What is with you men and wanting women to scream?"

Falric looked to Marwyn. "She is referring to Ethan perhaps. The Dog. Oh, yes. I taught him something clever to do with a few restraining straps and and certain implements of torture. Taught Arthas as well, but I doubt the mage lady would let him do that to her. If Sapphire is disgusted with me, that must be because Ethan hasn't done it to her."

"Maybe we should take her down there and try it."

Sapphire glared at them. "You try to do that and I will make you scream my name."

"So tempting...But I will pass," Marwyn said, smirking.

"Why, my friend? You are going to have wait for years before the Angel is old enough," Falric said darkly.

Sapphire figured the Angel was Angelica. She scowled. "You are not touching my sister, Marwyn."

Falric held up a hand. "He wanted you but Ethan got in the way. No one would love her more than Marwyn. He can wait for her."

"No. He cannot just have her because he saw her first."

"Actually, the doctor saw her first. Then, Arthas, who nearly passed out at the sight of all that blood."

Both deathknights laughed. Falric spoke, "He can watch grown men be killed and gutted, but he can't stand the sight of a birthing. Perhaps Sapphire should have become our Master."

"She is about to feel the pain of birthing too. And she can deal out death just as well."

Sapphire folded her arms, annoyed that they were talking about her.

Marwyn grinned. "She's sexier than Arthas."

"Yes, All she will do is smile, and men fall over dead."

"She could melt the Frozen Throne. What does that song say?"

The girl growled, "You sing a song about me, and I swear I will cut off certain body parts. Try to have fun with my sister then."

Marwyn gave her a hurt look. "Come now. We were only kidding. Right, Falric?"

"No."

Sapphire smiled, and kicked their card game. The cards flew everywhere. Falric snarled in anger.

"Bitch! Why did you do that?"

The girl leaned toward him. "I might not be the Lich Queen, but I would make a great Bitch Queen."

"Especially with a dog as your husband," Falric hissed as he picked up the cards.

There was a the sound of a distant roar. Sapphire looked up. "What was that?"

"A dragon...I suppose duty calls now," Falric growled.

The two deathknights stood up, and left Sapphire without another word. The girl frowned, and left. She wondered what Bolvar was doing, and decided to go see him.

* * *

Tanomoan and Blight sat on top of the table, peering at the undead as the undead peered at them. Blight had not spoken a word yet, chirping and squeaking in a nauseatingly cute way. He sniffed in the direction of the undead.

"What you called?" Tanomoan said.

"Me Tryg."

"My name is Tanomoan. This stupid thing is Blight."

Blight chirped and wagged his tail. He flapped his wings energetically. He looked at Tanomoan and knelt down into a crouch. He bared his tiny teeth, and hopped onto the larger whelp. Tanomoan shrieked at the attack, flailing about.

"Hey, leave me alone!"

Blight nuzzled Tanomoan, pushing his snout onto the black one's neck. Tanomoan hissed, and smacked Blight across the face. The smaller dragon squealed in pain, and cowered down. Tryg stared at the two, and picked up Blight.

"No be mean..." The ghoul said. Blight sniffed him, and chirped happily. He cuddled up against the undead. The undead smiled with his rotten teeth. The door to the dining room open, and Bolvar came limping in with Sapphire.

"Tryg, Have you seen the Lady Calia?" The man saw the two dragons, and was instantly confused. Sapphire started explaining to him. Tanomoan stared at the man with wide eyes. This was his father! Not that other one! How could he have been so stupid?

"Daddy! You my Daddy!" The dragon whelp launched off of the table, and scrambled toward Bolvar. He lunged, and wrapped his arms around the man's leg, purring.

"What the Light..."

Tanomoan let go of him, and reached up with his paws, as if he wanted to be held. "Daddy!"

Bolvar opened his mouth in astonishment. Sapphire started laughing.

* * *

With her wings tucked against her ribcage, Glacier dove. She roared in anger, and outstretched her talons. With blinding speed, the Frostwyrm slammed into the smaller dragon, who screamed in hatred. They fell, biting each other and slashing with their claws. Glacier was bigger, smarter, and made of bone. She could not be harmed as much, and her teeth and claws were dripping red soon.

On one lunge, she bit down onto the dragon's throat, and ripped it open. Then, she let go, letting the dying dragon continue to fall. She whipped out her wings, jolting back into a flight. Beating her wings hard, she watched the dragon hit the ground, and splatter the ice with blood. If she still had muscles and skin, she would have smiled.

Turning in accord to the wind, she flew back over the mountains. In worry, she looked down at dragonkin and cultists. More dragons flew closer to the ground, and Glacier could not take them all on her own. If Arthas told her to, she would gladly try though.

Glacier flew off back to toward the Citadel, before any more tried to attack her.


	34. Chapter 34

Wind howled throughout the night. Snow fell in thicker and thicker droves. Dark clouds bunched up in the sky, full of tension and anger. Even for Icecrown, the temperatures plummeted as the storm grew bigger and bigger.

Even Sapphire, the one who was most used to the cold, shivered. She and Jaina used their magic to keep Jaina's room relatively warm, lest Angelica freeze. The baby did not care as she slept through the angry wind, oblivious. Silvia cuddled up against Lethumo, who put an arm around her comfortingly. Bolvar welcomed the cold as it numbed his near constant pain. Calia lay shivering in bed, covered by several layers of fur. Tanomoan and Blight did not feel it that much, but they did find a fireplace to curl up in front of. Glacier and the other frostwyrms hunkered down in the Frostwing Halls. Rot and Terra were not cold, but they did not like the storm. The cultists and children of the Scourge were deep in the depths of the Citadel, where the change did not affect them. Deathknights and undead could feel the power of their Master at work.

Ethan stood outside the main doors of the Citadel. He was with Arthas, Marwyn and Falric. Ni'kua stood at his side, growling occasionally.

Ethan watched the fury of the storm, and imagined how it must be in the middle of it. Arthas had made this storm, and was making it as deadly as possible. The wind was strong enough to make the strongest dragon helpless. The Citadel was in the eye of it, free from harm. Scourgeholme was far away, and there might be some cleaning up to do afterwards. The whole continent would feel the force of the storm. The Cathedral of Darkness was also sheltered by the Lich King, but it was on the edge of the protection, and the winds affected it more. The bells inside, recovered from the ruins of Lordaeron, were ringing sporadically. The wind was making them do it. Ethan could see a couple of deathknights going over there to secure the bells, lest they get damaged.

When Arthas turned to the three waiting on him, he almost looked tired. Arthas rarely used a fraction of his power nowadays, but this storm had taken a lot. Surprisingly, not as much power as Ethan would have guessed, but it had taken concentration to keep the storm in line.

"Falric. Ethan. Watch the storm. Tell me if anything goes astray. Marwyn, go check up on Angelica."

"Yes sir!" Marwyn said, instantly sprinting off. Ethan watched him leave with a bit of envy. Even in his worgen form, the cold bit him to the bone. He hoped Sapphire was not suffering from it. As Arthas walked off, Ethan saw the man wrap his cloak around himself. Even the Lich King felt the cold.

Ethan would stay because he had been told to, but he was miserable. He looked back at the storm.

"Hey, Dog. Want to play fetch?" Falric asked. He held up a leg bone from someone.

The worgen snarled in response.

* * *

"Sapphire..."

The girl woke up, and opened her eyes. She was laying on her mother's bed. The storm raged on outside.

A mug of brown liquid came into her view, held by a gloved hand. Sapphire looked up to her father, who was holding it. He had one in his other hand.

"I thought you might need some hot chocolate."

Sapphire sprung up at those last words, and took the mug gratefully. Arthas sat down next to her. Jaina had left to get herself something to eat, leaving Marwyn with Angelica. He was holding her, giving her mammoth milk through a bottle like how he used to do with Sapphire. The deathknight was grinning like an idiot, probably happy to be with Angelica without supervision from Jaina.

Sapphire moved closer to Arthas, and sipped at the hot chocolate. It was relief to Sapphire, after having gone without chocolate for a while.

"I had the last of the chocolate from Sholazar made into hot chocolate for the children, and decided to partake it some myself. Then I decided you might deserve some."

"Thanks, Dad. How did the kids take it?"

"Oh, they attacked me with hugs. I had to restrain some of the more enthusiastic from getting hurt on my armor. The parents looked like they would all have heart attacks. I don't think they are used to the new me yet."

Sapphire smiled, and laid her head on her father's arm.

"They will..." She said. Arthas looked down at her, and noticed she had taken off the bandages from her arms. The burns were still there, looking less grievous than before. But still bad.

Arthas put his arm around the girl, and drank his own drink.

"Where's Ethan?"

"Watching the storm. I will have him come back before you go back to bed. You will be happy to know that I talked to Medivh, and told him about the accident with the scroll. He was not angry, though a little upset at the loss. But without his book, it would have been virtually useless anyway. He told me it was healing spell for broken bones."

"But he told me he had another half of the spell in that book of his that was much more powerful...The book that Kel'thuzad has," Sapphire said unhappily.

"Do not worry about that lich."

"Why?"

"Just don't. I will have it handled," Arthas said reassuringly. He patted Sapphire's head, and she hissed at him. He just smiled.

They finished their drinks and Arthas left Sapphire. Sapphire looked back at Marwyn.

"Hey, Mar. Can I hold Angelica now?"

* * *

Arthas did have it handled. He had went to Medivh for that purpose. The prophet had not come to the Citadel, but stayed in his tower. The old man said the storm would not harm his new tower, and Arthas felt like he had to believe him. So, Arthas had asked Medivh about the one spell he knew would bring back Kel'thuzad to him.

Without his phylactery though, it was nearly impossible. There was only one other way to do it, and for that, Arthas needed Kel'thuzad's full name. So, with Jaina's permission, he had sent a necromancer to sneak into Dalaran, and find anything on Kel'thuzad. With the storm being so fierce, it would be easier to do it.

Medivh would need that book. That was why Arthas had made the storm. To allow time to get the Book of Medivh from Kel'thuzad. Maybe even convince him to rejoin Arthas. The man distinctly remembered liking the lich.

Normally, he had would have sent Sapphire or even Jaina, but the one that had volunteered Arthas could not refuse. She wanted to make things right for herself. Nicci, the cultist that had helped take care of Sapphire. She had been begging to see Sapphire, but Arthas would not let her. If she got the information Arthas wanted, then the woman could see his daughter. Not before. It was cruel, for Arthas could tell Nicci loved Sapphire, but necessary.

Just in case, he had sent one deathknight he trusted to go with her. If she was trying to trick Arthas, the deathknight had orders to kill her. Arthas hoped that her love of Sapphire was genuine. He would hate to have her killed.


	35. Chapter 35

Nicci walked into a room full of dusty tomes and papers. She looked around nervously. Her deathknight guard stood outside of the door. Nicci had thought it would be more trouble to sneak into Dalaran, but the storm had affected even the City of Mages.

She winced as one of her legs throbbed with pain. It came from the wound she gotten when the Lich King had broken her leg. She had been captured when her old Master had found a Twilight's Hammer camp, and destroyed it. He would have killed her if he had not recognized her immediately.

When she had seen him though, she could not believe her eyes. He was supposed to be dead. Nicci had been so depressed that her Master and Sapphire had been both been killed. She had joined the Twilight's Hammer because that was the only place for her to go.

He had been furious at finding her, and Nicci had expected him to kill her. He broke her leg, but then he had helped her up, and taken her back to Icecrown Citadel. Nicci had been so confused.

Something had happened to her Lich King. He was...kinder. He had imprisoned her in the dungeons, but had not tortured her. She had expected for days that she would be dragged off to endure hours of pain. Nothing had happened. She had been given meals and the Lich King had come down personally to see if she was treated well. Nicci had been flabbergasted. Dying must have made the Lich King insane. That was the only explanation she could come up with, and he had not deemed her worthy to tell her.

With her Master alive, Nicci had hoped Sapphire might be alive too. She had plucked up the courage to ask the Lich King if Sapphire was all right, and he shocked her by telling her that Sapphire was not only alive but married to the deathknight Ethan Calwood, with a baby on the way. Nicci remember Ethan and his plaguehounds.

Nicci had pleaded to see Sapphire, but her Master had refused. She had sobbed for hours.

So, when he had told her that he needed to find out the archlich Kel'thuzad's full name, she had eagerly volunteered to help.

Now, Here she was in Dalaran.

She went to books, and quickly went through them. Dust billowed up as she moved things, and she coughed

It took several, painstaking hours, but Nicci found several promising books. She looked through all of them, and found something interesting. An old letter. She ignored the writings, and looked at the signature. It was signed Kel'thuzad, but it also had his initials.

Nicci wrote them down, and continued searching.

She found old magic spell books, essays from students, outdated philosophy texts, and other useless things. The door to the room opened, and the necromancer flinched. She looked up in fear, but it was just the deathknight that accompanied her.

"Are you done yet?"

"No! I have only found his initials."

"What are they? I will tell the Master."

Nicci sighed, and told him. The deathknight nodded and snapped, "Hurry up!"

The necromancer cringed. It was not like any mage would come looking at all these books and papers during the Master's storm.

She rifled through old student ledgers. Kel'thuzad would have been a student at one point. He had been old, so Nicci had to look at ones from decades ago. It took her a long time, and she grew exhausted reading faded ink.

When she finally found him, she sighed in relief. She read the name, first middle and last. Then, to make sure she had read it right, she reread it. And reread it again. She looked at the last name.

"No...That can't be right."

Nicci stood there until the deathknight came back in.

"Bitch, will you-"

The necromancer turned to glare at him, and growled, "I have found it!"

She picked up the book, and showed it to the deathknight. "Let's go."

This was unexpected. Surely the Lich King knew this...

* * *

Sapphire was reading a book, waiting for Ethan to return. Angelica lay in her bed with her fur blanket. She was taking all of Marwyn's attention, giggling and making cute baby sounds. Marwyn loved it. He had wanted to go find her a nice bone to suck on, but Sapphire had been horrified at the thought. The deathknight gave the girl a hurt look, and even promised to clean it before giving it to Angelica. Sapphire had refused.

So, Marwyn had to be content with tickling Angelica with her own blanket. She was enjoying it, and Sapphire had a hard time trying to read. She kept looking back and smiling at the sight.

The deathknight looked up. "Hey, Sapphire. Can I play with your kid too? I promise, no bones."

"Sure. I hope it is a girl. Ethan and I thought to call her Serenity, and have Sapphire as a middle name for her."

"Aw, really? What if it is a boy? Would you name it after me?" The deathknight said hopefully.

"Maybe. I was thinking that, if it was a boy, to name it Arthas."

"That's better actually. Oh! I know! Have more kids!"

Sapphire smiled, and laid down. "I could give you my blood, and you can have your own kids."

"I would be a horrible father."

The girl sat up, frowning. "What are you talking about? Look what you do with Angelica! What you did with me!"

Marwyn tilted his head. "Because you are cute and young. And I was hoping Arthas would give you to me when you were older. I have never been with a woman. I don't remember even being kissed by one."

"Do you want a kiss?" Sapphire asked.

The deathknight looked at her oddly, and realized what she meant.

"Oh, no! You are married to Ethan. I could not-"

Sapphire went over to him before he could finish speaking, and kissed him on the cheek. "There."

Marwyn looked thoughtful. "Hmm...Not as good as I expected. Maybe on the lips?"

"Do you think it worth a punch from Ethan?"

Angelica made a noise, and the deathknight looked back at her.

"She looks jealous. Don't worry, Angel! When you are older, I will have a kiss from you too."


	36. Chapter 36

"Please...Please, let me see Sapphire now. Your Majesty, I am loyal to you!"

The Lich King was in his study. Nicci had never been in the study, and felt awkward to be alone in the room with her Master. Books lined shelves around the room, and Nicci saw most of them were staring at the old book that sat in front of him. Its pages were thin, and yellowed. The ink was faded, but still readable.

He did not reply to Nicci's begging. He stared at the name. "I never knew. How are they possibly related?"

Nicci said nothing, obediently silent. The Lich King looked up at questionably, and she realized the question was for her. She quickly replied.

"I don't know, Master."

His mother's side I knew. I did not think to look at the father's...He told me it his father was a rich merchant."

Nicci bit her lip, and hugged herself. It was colder than she remembered, and had not yet gotten readjusted. She did not know what to say to her Master.

He seemed to think for a while, and there was a knock on the door. Nicci took it upon herself to open it.

A woman came in, and Nicci just assumed it was another cultist. But the Lich King stood up, and held a hand out.

"Sapphire."

Nicci blinked, and looked at the woman.

Sapphire did not look the same, but it had been years since the necromancer had seen the girl. She was taller and had put on more weight, looking healthier. Her eyes were the same, and her skin was just as pale. Sapphire was wearing cultist's robes, but Nicci doubted she was a cultist. The striking feature that shocked Nicci was her hair. Sapphire's hair was white like freshly fallen snow.

The Lich King put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Sapphire, do you remember Nicci? Your old caretaker?"

The young woman turned to the necromancer and gasped. Nicci was pulled into a tight hug.

"Nicci!"

She did not know what to say and did not return the hug. Sapphire leaned away, and frowned.

"Nicci?"

"Sapphire...Is that really you?"

The young woman nodded.

"You have changed. What happened to your hair, sweetheart?"

Sapphire smiled. "Uh, long story. Where have you been? Oh, I don't care. I've missed you so much!"

The young woman laid her head on Nicci's shoulder. She was taller than Nicci now.

"I...I have missed you too, Sapphire," Nicci said. She meant it. The girl had been her only joy in life. The Master had given Nicci the charge of taking care of Sapphire. At first, Nicci had resented it, but Sapphire was hard not to love. The child had been so sweet, and innocent. Even now, she still seemed innocent.

Tears filled her eyes, and when Sapphire let her go, she saw them.

"Nicci, you are crying!"

"I really have missed you. Oh, could you ever forgive me?"

Sapphire scowled. "Whatever for?"

"Because I left...I was a coward. I left after the Master died. I didn't even look for you. I had left you for dead."

The Lich King responded. "It was not your fault, Nicci. Do not blame yourself. Sapphire, why don't you take Nicci to see Angelica."

Nicci wiped her tears. "Who...Who is Angelica?"

"She's my new sister, Nicci. You will love her."

The necromancer's eyes widened in surprise, and she was not sure she had heard right. "Sister? But how...With who?"

"My mother...Oh, you have not met my mother! I think you will like each other."

Nicci was taken by the hand, and taken out of the room. She scowled. If this was the woman who had abandoned Sapphire in the first place, Nicci doubted she would like her at all.

* * *

Ethan scratched Ni'kua's belly. The plaguehound panted, tongue hanging from his mouth. They was sitting outside of the main entrance of the Citadel. The storm roared as it moved around the citadel.

Ni'kua woofed. Ethan smiled.

"Hey, Buddy. You missed me, didn't you? See what I am now? A worgen...Never expected that to happen."

Ni'kua flipped back over to lay on his stomach, and he barked.

"I...I suppose I am like a dog now. What do you think?"

The plaguehound sniffed the worgen. He barked, something of a scowl on his face.

"Guess you are right."

A bone clattered in front of them. Both plaguehound and worgen looked at it. Ethan snarled.

"Falric, you idiot! Stop throwing bones at me!"

The deathknight laughed darkly.

The doors of the Citadel opened, and Arthas came striding out. Ethan stood up, and pretended he had been diligently watching the storm.

"Ethan. Come with me."

The worgen's ears pressed against his skull, and his shoulders hunched. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. But you need to come with me anyway."

Ethan patted Ni'kua on the head, and told him to stay. As the worgen passed Falric, the deathknight muttered, "You're fucked."

Arthas and Ethan walked back into the Citadel.

"What's wrong? I swear, I didn't do whatever you think I did."

"You are not in trouble. But can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," Ethan said, shrugging.

"Your father...What was his name?" Arthas demanded.

"Randall Calwood. Why?" Ethan tilted his head.

"And your grandfather? What was his name?"

The worgen shrugged. "Don't know. Never met him. Father told me he and his father had a fight a long time ago, and he ran away."

"Do you know what your grandfather was like?" Arthas asked, barely containing the concern in his voice.

"Not really. He was a jerk, based on what my father said. He was a mage I think, but I am not sure. Oh! I remember Father said that Grandfather liked cats. I don't know anything else...My father did not pay attention to me much."

Ethan saw Arthas stop, and the boy stopped too. He looked back. "Arthas...Something wrong?"

The man had his hand to his Helm. He groaned.

"Oh, Light...How did this happen?" Arthas said to himself. He sounded highly upset.

Ethan did not like the sound of that.

"What?"

Arthas looked up, and walked off. "Come on. We are going to do some magic and summon a lich."

* * *

Ethan was not sure what he was doing here. He knew almost nothing about magic.

There was a circle drawn in the Shadow Throne room, runes drawn over the crest in the floor. He stood near the throne, nervous. He was back into his human form, as a request from Arthas. He was even colder in his furless body and fur clothes were all he could do. Ethan wanted to go back to Sapphire.

He watched the necromancers work. Arthas stood overseeing it. He seemed very edgy. Ethan hoped he was all right.

Arthas looked over to Ethan.

"I am sorry to do this to you. But I think you need to know."

"Know what?" Ethan asked, a little angry at being kept in the dark.

A cultist came over to Arthas. "The circle is done, Master."

Before Ethan could ask what they were doing, Arthas left him again. He went over to the circle.

Glowing dark purple mist appeared, tracing the ritual circle. Arthas touched the mist. He then pulled out his runeblade. It was not Frostmourne, and Ethan knew Arthas had a hard time with it.

Arthas touched the runes with his sword, and they all glowed blue. Ethan heard the man speak words of dark intent. Ethan growled, but did not move. He said he was summoning a lich. Ke'lthuzad? Ethan would kill him then.

After the speaking of the spell, Arthas grabbed powder from a cultist, and tossed it onto the floor.

"I now summon you, Kel'thuzad Armon...Calwood!" Ethan heard the anger in Arthas's voice.

No way.

Ethan watched mists and streaks of magic explode in the room. He however, did not see what happened afterwards. Ethan stumbled, overwhelmed. He passed out with the knowledge that he was related to a lich. And not just a lich, but the archlich Kel'thuzad.


	37. Chapter 37

Arthas looked down at his son-in-law. He was as insensible as a stone.

"Great...I thought you were more cold-blooded than that, Ethan!"

The man watched as Kel'thuzad was dragged from whatever hiding hole he had dug, and was flung here. The lich fell to the ground, hitting the hard saronite floor. Anti-magic shields were created, and the lich looked around in anger.

"How dare you summon me, Arthas! I am not some dog-"

"Yes, you are. Or at least your grandson is," Arthas snapped.

"I have no grandson."

Arthas narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Not even Ethan Calwood, my son-in-law!"

Kel'thuzad looked to where Arthas pointed, to the unconscious boy.

"That? You think that creature is my grandson? I know your brain must have rotted while you were dead, but I did not all of it was damaged."

"Shut the hell up, Kel'thuzad. That is Ethan, son of Randall Calwood."

That got the lich's attention. "Randall...You idiot. Why did you not tell me..."

Arthas realized Ke'thuzad was not talking to him, and he spoke a bit kinder to the lich. "He had five sons, all of them dead but Ethan. Your son is dead. And it is my understanding that your beloved cat is gone too, crushed underneath Naxxramas. Yes?"

The lich was staring at Ethan. "What do you want?"

"The Book of Medivh. That's all. You can go back to sulking in a cave for all I care. But I am more compassionate now. If you give me the book, I will let you stay here. You can speak with your grandson, and I might even let you see your great-grandchild when it is born."

"Great grandchild!"

"Yes. Sapphire is pregnant."

"Ah...Of course your daughter would let herself be impregnated by that boy. If he is truly related to me, he would have exceptional skills at dealing with the opposite sex."

Arthas curled his lip in disgust. "Perverted lich."

"I am just pointing out the facts. Now, what happened to him? He's obviously not dead."

"No. He passed out when he found out he was related to you. Now, will you give me the Book of Medivh! There are a lot of dragons and Twlight's Hammer cultists at my front door."

"Twilight's Hammer? I despise them."

"Good. Then you should be on my side. Get me that book."

* * *

Nicci hesitantly approached Marwyn, who was holding the baby still. Nicci was unsure about the child. But when she saw the sweet face, the blue eye, and thin layer of golden hair, the necromancer fell in love. She refused to hold the baby, saying Angelica was not her charge. Marwyn was happy with that. He could keep the girl to himself.

Sapphire was smiling, and Nicci noticed the bulge of the girl's stomach. Sapphire was with child, that Nicci knew. She did not really understand how deathknights could reproduce, but she was happy for Sapphire. From what the necromancer remembered about Ethan, he had seemed to care a lot about Sapphire. Nicci was almost tempted to tell Sapphire about the possibility that Ethan was related to Kel'thuzad.

Marwyn bounced the baby up and down in his arms, talking soothingly to her. Nicci had to deal with the deathknight before with Sapphire. They had shared in taking care of her for a while, but the Lich King had made Marwyn do more work, keeping him away from the girl.

"Isn't she so cute?" Sapphire asked Nicci. The necromancer nodded.

"Yes."

The necromancer smiled at Sapphire, then blinked. She had noticed, but Sapphire's neck was bare. She had no collar. Why did she not have a collar?

The door opened, and this time, a blonde woman came in. Nicci saw the resemblance to Sapphire. Her skin was darker than Sapphire's, but the girl had been raised in darkness. Away from the light of the sun. Nicci used to have tanned skin, but it had paled when she started living in the Citadel.

Sapphire turned to smile. "Mother! Look, it's Nicci my old caretaker."

The woman frowned at Nicci. "A necromancer."

Her tone was of disapproval, and Nicci scowled. She did not care for that woman's judgement.

"Yeah! Nicci, this is my mother, Jaina Proudmoore. Mom, Nicci...Oh. I never learned your last name."

"Moreau. Nicci Moreau."

"Hello, Miss Moreau. Marwyn, I will take my daughter now."

The deathknight nodded reluctantly. "Okay..."

Jaina took Angelica into her arms, and sat down onto the bed. Marwyn looked at the baby sadly.

Nicci glared at her. "You do not deserve the Lich King's attentions."

Everyone looked at her. Jaina was surprised. "Excuse me?"

"You abandoned Sapphire for no good reason. You left her, because you were afraid. I don't know how the Master saw to forgive you, but it is entirely undeserved. Don't you dare treat that child the same way."

"Nicci!" Sapphire cried out, but the necromancer left. Nicci slammed the door, tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

A twilight drake looked up at Icecrown Citadel. He snarled. The wind was dying down, and he was eager to fight. To kill things, and feed on their magic. The dragon could taste the dark magic that was being used in the giant structure. He wanted it, and so did all of his brethren.

They all growled. They had been grounded because of the storm, but it was slowly weakening. Behind the dragons, thousands of dragonkin and other creatures were impatient for the death and destruction they so desired. Elementals, Ogres, and even Vrykul had joined the army.

This was just to destroy one enemy, but they would destroy the Horde and Alliance afterwards. Lord Deathwing wanted to kill this enemy first, and have his children feed on every single ounce of magic in this place. To kill everything that moved.

* * *

Now that the storm was dying down, Glacier could see the army. It was too close for comfort. The Scourge was not nearly as powerful as it used to be. The population of the living was bigger than the undead, a lot of them children.

Glacier remembered having children. And she remembered them dying, ten thousand years ago. She did not remember her name, what her life had been like, but she did remember her children. Being killed by the very dragon that had sent this army.

She growled, anger boiling up inside of her. The dragon clenched her claws on the platform she stood on. Glacier was beyond mad. She was murderous.

The dragon roared, the sound carrying for miles in the icy landscape.

Arthas heard it inside the Citadel, and knew it was Glacier. He mentally reached out for her, and saw her flying off.

Glacier! No! He saw the large Frostwyrm flying toward the army. Panic seized him, and he tried to order her back. But she did not listen.

Just as the enemy dragons saw her, Glacier veered off. Arthas felt relief, but then he was utterly confused. She was not coming back to the Citadel.

He saw her flying over the mountains of Icecrown Glacier, and then continuing south into Dragon Blight.

Glacier, where are you going? Glacier?

It was then Arthas realized his storm had calmed down. He turned his attention from the Frostwyrm. Kel'thuzad had not gotten the book yet. Arthas realized just how close the army was.

He instantly started telling every undead and cultist linked to him what needed to be doing.

The Lich King swore, and took his sword out. He looked at Ethan, who sat against the wall morosely.

"Ethan...Get out of the Citadel."

The boy snapped his head up. "What?"

"It's too late. My storm did not stop them at all. Go get Sapphire and Angelica. Jaina is too stubborn to leave, but you can at least save them. Take Invincible."

"What about everyone else?"

"Medivh had a spell that could have sealed off the Citadel from attack but we won't have time to do it. They can go through Azjol-Nerub. Icecrown Citadel is connected to it. Now go!"

Ethan sprang to his feet, and ran. He stopped for a second at the door to look at Arthas, but the man snapped at him.

"Get out, you idiot!"


	38. Chapter 38

Invincible's hooves churned up snow as he galloped through the icy landscape. If he were still living, he would have tired out long ago. As it was, he never missed a step, and barely jostled his riders when leaping over cracks in the ice or snow drifts. Ni'kua followed him, not as fast, but keeping up.

Sapphire was huddled against Ethan's back. The wind blew into her face, so she buried her face into Ethan's hair, shivering. She had one arm wrapped around the boy, and used the other arm to clutch Angelica tightly. The baby girl was nearly smothered in blankets, her face barely visible. It was either that, or risk the girl getting sick.

Tanomoan was in Sapphire's lap, and Blight in Ethan's. Neither of them knew what was going on. They were curled up, looking around curiously. Rot and Terra were stuffed into the saddle bags on Invincible, being wholly uncomfortable.

Sapphire had been talking to Nicci when Ethan had found her. He had not told her why, but Ethan had told her to grab Angelica and come with him.

Sapphire did so reluctantly. She had heard roars, and when Ethan had taken her to Invincible, Sapphire had protested. She did not want to leave. Ethan had gently pointed out that their baby was still in her, so she needed to be safe. Cursing him for being the cause of it, Sapphire had waspishly agreed.

Now they were fleeing. Sapphire did not know where they were going. Ethan might not even know himself. They were just running.

Ragged predators saw the horse running, and some had tried to chase after him. But Invincible was fast, and the predators of Dragonblight liked less troublesome prey.

Angelica started crying, and Sapphire looked down.

"Shh...Angelica, it's going to be okay. Don't cry."

Tanomoan looked up. "What's that?"

"My sister."

The dragon tilted his head. "Wanna see. Lemme see."

"Later." Sapphire said, and laid her head down onto Ethan's shoulder.

"Hey! When are we going to stop?" She yelled.

Invincible slowed down, reducing his pace to a brisk trot. He went off to a copse of trees. Sapphire recognized them, and let go of Ethan. She pointed to a tree.

"We should go there."

Ethan was confused, but did not protest. Invincible seemed to know where he was going. He trotted right over to the tree, and stopped. Ni'kua caught up, and sat down. He panted happily.

Ethan dismounted, clutching Blight. The dragon chirped happily. The boy put him down, and held out his hands for Angelica. Sapphire handed the baby to him, and hopped off of Invincible.

Tanomoan sniffed around, and walked through the snow.

"What this?" He hopped through the snow, squealing at the cold wet stuff.

Ethan took Rot and Terra out of the horse's saddle bags. They squirmed around, and when Ethan put them down, they ran around like crazy.

Sapphire knelt down at the base of the trunk, and brushed snow away. She found the hole underneath the roots. She crawled into the small place she had discovered a long time ago, when she had no one but Invincible for company.

The large hole underneath the tree was big enough for all of them, and maybe a small fire. Sapphire brushed away loose twigs and debris. The burnt remains of her fire from all that time ago sat in a corner. The bones of her meal too.

Ethan followed Sapphire, and looked around in amazement. Angelica was clutched in his arms. "What's this place?"

"Somewhere that I spent a night when I was...alone."

The boy frowned. He looked at the bones. "Dinner?"

"A rabbit. I undercooked it."

"Did you get sick?"

"No...I liked the taste," Sapphire said, wincing. Ethan wisely did not comment. He remembered what Sapphire had been subject to with the collar. It must have been even worse with the Lich King partially inside of her. She had never told him all that had happened when she had been gone for two years. Half of it, she could not even remember. He gave Angelica over to Sapphire, and left the hole again to find firewood.

Tanomoan and Blight crawled down into the hole. Blight jumped into Sapphire lap. Angelica started crying. Sapphire frowned.

"What do you want, Angelica? Oh. If only we had food for you..."

Tanomoan lifted his head. "I get a food."

The dragon sprinted out of the hole.

Ni'kua poked his head in, and woofed. Rot and Terra both pushed their way in, and found the bones of Sapphire's old meal. They started chewing on them happily. The larger plaguehound looked at Sapphire quizzically.

"Stand guard, Ni'kua."

"Woof!" Ni'kua pulled his head out of the hole. Sapphire could hear him walking through the crunchy snow outside.

It was dark in the hole, and Sapphire conjured up a small fire ball to light it up. She laid her head against the roots of the tree. Bugs scurried on the dirt ground, but they were soon frightened off by Blight after he started eating them.

Ethan came back later, with sticks for firewood. Tanomoan brought a rabbit, dragging it. He dropped it at Sapphire's feet. Sapphire knew they could not feed Angelica real food yet, but she thanked Tanomoan anyway. Ethan made a small fire, and all but Ni'kua and Invincible huddled around it. Sapphire was a bit worried over Angelica. She had been crying for a while, but just slept fitfully now.

"We will feed her, Sapphire. Don't worry. But we should stay here for now. No one knows we are here."

Sapphire nodded. "All right."

She felt tired herself, and cuddled up against Ethan. The boy wrapped his arm around her, and sighed. He stroked Sapphire's hair. Ethan felt claws against his arm as Tanomoan curled up next to him. Blight did likewise. Rot and Terra curled up against Sapphire. Angelica was lain gently between the two.

"Ethan, will you kiss me?"

"Of course...Why would I not?" Ethan asked, a small smile on his face. He bent his neck down, and pressed his lips against Sapphire's. But he drew back too quickly. He was stressed out, not knowing what to do. He had found out his grandfather is a lich, and Arthas had kicked him out almost immediately. It had been because Arthas had wanted them to leave before the fighting, but still. It had stung.

Sapphire did not know any of this, but she saw the emotions in him, and decided to leave him alone. She laid her head down onto his chest, and closed her eyes.

* * *

A frostwyrm snarled, biting at the twilight dragon it was fighting with. They were falling quickly, and the frostwyrm had one wing tangled with the dragon's claw. They bit at each other. The frostwyrm could not get the dragon in any vital place, caught in one claw.

The twilight dragon bit at places to find a vulnerable spot at the dragon made of bones.

Arthas watched as the two fell, and finally, hit the ground with screams and the sound of breaking bones and the squish of flesh. Blood exploded out.

The Lich King resurrected the twilight dragon, using its mangled body to attack its own side. One wing was broken, but it could still attack the ground enemies.

He stood up on a balcony, overlooking the fighting in the front of the Citadel. Arthas would be down there fighting, but Kel'thuzad had sternly rebuked him on that idea, telling him that he was much more useful far away from the fighting. Arthas was frustrated, but he saw the reason to what the lich said. He didn't have to like it though.


	39. Chapter 39

Ethan saw the rabbit in the snow. It had soft, white fur, and its eyes were full of innocence. It was a cute little thing, but Ethan was hungry.

He had no bow, not having the forethought to bring one before fleeing the Citadel. And rabbits were smart and fast.

The rabbit trudged through the snow, sniffing about. It looked up occasionally, but never saw Ethan. The animal found a bit of grass poking out of the snow, and started nibbling on it. Ethan wondered if grass tasted good. He would never resort to it of course. Rabbits were without a doubt tastier.

He was just starting to wonder if he could turn into his worgen form and chase after it, when Invincible, who had been watching, whinnied in alarm. Ethan looked up just as a shadow blotted out the sun.

* * *

Sapphire woke up lethargically, opening her eyes and just laying there for a couple of minutes. She stretched to find Ethan, but when she felt fur, it was just Angelica's blanket. Rot and Terra were chewing on it, and Sapphire had to shoo them away. Angelica made a pitiful noise, and looked at her sister unhappily.

"Don't worry, Angelica."

Tanomoan trotted over to her, and curled up next to her. "Baby sista. Why you unhappy?"

"She's my sister, Tanomoan."

"No. She smell like me. My sista."

Sapphire scowled. Tanomoan nuzzled Angelica affectionately. The baby squealed happily, and touched the dragon whelp's snout with one tiny hand. The dragon chirped. Sapphire wondered at the significance of that, but when Ni'kua barked outside of the tree, Sapphire decided to question it later.

Sapphire crawled out of her hole, and looked around.

Ni'kua was growling. His hackles were raised. Sapphire looked to where he was looking, and found a twilight dragon flying overhead. Sapphire watched it, wondering if it had seen them.

She could not see Invincible, and hoped he was okay.

The dragon turned in the air, circling around. Sapphire knelt down on the ground, and pulled Ni'kua close to her. She tried to remember a spell that Medivh had taught her. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Ni'kua woofed in surprise. He and Sapphire were not quite invisible, but they blended into the white of the snow around them, hiding them from the dragon.

A raven cawed overhead. Sapphire looked up, and saw that it was looking right at them.

"Medivh?"

The raven flapped its wings, and flew off. Sapphire felt like he wanted her to follow him. But she needed to find Ethan. She could not just leave Angelica and the dragon whelps. The dragon above looked like it was going to land.

Sapphire heard Invincible whinny in the distance, and the dragon roared, going toward him. Sapphire jumped up, afraid for the horse after telling Ni'kua to stay.

She ran toward the sound of the horse, past the trees. She saw the horse through the woods, and came to a stop.

A deathknight was trying to grab Invincible's reins, but the horse was having none of it. The deathknight was cursing profusely. The dragon landed, and looked on in amusement.

"Light damn it. You fucking stupid horse. Son of a bitch!" The deathknight snarled when one of Invincible's hooves nearly caught him in the head. That would have been damaging to say the least.

Sapphire looked around for Ethan, and saw him slumped against a rock. Blood pooled from his chest.

Sapphire put her hands to her mouth. Tears threatened to come up, and her chest constricted as if a panic attack was coming up. Sapphire shoved down the urge, though. Ethan was pale, and his own chest was barely moving. His eyes were closed, but Sapphire saw him clench a fist and grimace. He tried to get up, but Sapphire saw his leg was broken. Really broken. The bone was protruding from the bloody skin. Just the sight of it made Sapphire feel faint.

So she looked at the deathknight, rage boiling up inside of her. He looked like Ethan, older and bigger in body. His posture spoke of arrogance and the way he was cursing at Invincible, he had a temper. Ethan had one too, but it had a considerably longer fuse.

Sapphire wondered if this was one of Ethan's brothers. On a closer look, Sapphire recognized him. He had been there when Nefarion had captured her and her mother! He had called her a bitch, quite rudely. Sapphire growled angrily, and would have clawed his eyes out in her owl form. If the dragon had not been there. She would only attack him and then be attacked by the dragon.

She wondered how to take out both him and the dragon.

Then, a plan came to her. She hoped Ethan would understand.

Sapphire pulled down her hood, and fluffed out her hair. She undid her cloak, and opened up the coat she was wearing. Underneath, her skin showed a little more. All of the scars she had received from her father were mostly faded, and the skin of her chest and neck were smooth and pale. Ethan had stared a lot when he first saw her fully naked. What he had expected, Sapphire did not know. But he had liked it. Hopefully, his brother would have the same tastes.

She walked forward, catching the attention of the dragon first. The creature hissed, and Adalger Calwood turned around. Sapphire leaned against a tree, a demure smile on her face.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

Ethan's brother scowled. He knew who she was. But he was confused. Sapphire was completely ignoring her husband, who was bleeding out in the snow. She was against a tree trunk, eyes scrutinizing Adalger provocatively. Ethan's older brother liked it. He had heard Sapphire used to be blonde, and he liked blonde women.

"Hello there," He said huskily. Invincible trotted away, but Sapphire knew the horse would either get Ni'kua or make a plan of his own.

Sapphire watched Ethan's brother as he looked at her in turn. He took a step toward her. She did not move, acting completely relaxed, when in fact, her body was as tense as Ni'kua was before he lunged at prey.

"My name is Adalger. What's yours, honey?" Ethan's brother asked. He knew it, but he did not know that she knew he did.

"Sapphire."

There was a groan of pain, and Sapphire spared a quick glance to Ethan. Adalger saw the movement.

"Sorry about that. Your husband got in the way."

This was going to be something that she would have to make up, and hope it worked. Ethan was going to wince mentally at what she was going to say about him. She prayed to the Light like Bolvar always told her she needed to do. She doubted it would help.

She smirked. "Oh, him? I don't care about that boy. I was forced to marry him. Weak-willed, always talking about his dumb dogs. What a bore. And he isn't even rich."

Ethan must have gotten the brains in the family, for Adalger seemed to buy it. Sapphire did not even buy it herself. She would have to work on lying.

Adalger took a couple of steps forward. Desire gleamed in his eyes. Sapphire lowered her eyes submissively. She heard wingbeats. More twilight dragons? One was bad enough. The one watching them did not understand what was going on, but it was suspicious.

Adalger smiled at Sapphire.

"Our father never loved him. Him and his stupid dogs. Whenever one died, little Ethy would just break down and cry. Weakling. He's not a real man. We had to get him drunk before he would sleep with a woman. He didn't know she was a whore though, and that we had paid her to sleep with him."

That broke Sapphire for a second. Ethan...had slept with another woman? No wonder he had not once slipped up with her while she had been so clumsy. She felt hurt. Shaken at the thought that Ethan did not tell her. Was it only one that he had slept with? And this was when he had been living. Could he have actually had a child with someone else? Just the though made her feel like crying.

Sapphire forced out a laugh. "No he isn't. I wish my father had married me off to someone who could actually control me. A real man...Like you."

She batted her eyelashes. And, she mentally told Ethan she loved him, took off her wedding ring. She tossed it into the snow, remembering exactly where it fell.

Adalger came forward to her, no longer able to control himself. He pushed her hard against the tree, and started kissing her. It was not the gentle kisses Ethan gave her, but harsh ones. Adalger grabbed her waist roughly, and Sapphire grimaced at the pain.

She returned the kisses, and wrapped her arms around Adalger's neck.

When she saw a frostwyrm up in the sky heading straight toward them, Sapphire knew that this would be a good time.

She jerked her knee up where it would really hurt, but it did nothing. Adalger pulled back from her and smacked her. Sapphire fell to the ground, bewildered and face stinging.

"Bitch, you are an idiot. Ethan did not tell you? He cut off my manhood because he doesn't have one himself. Don't worry though. A sword works just as well."

Horror rose up in Sapphire, but before Ethan's brother could do anything, there was an angry shriek.

Glacier landed in the clearing, and launched herself onto the twilight dragon. The living dragon snarled in fury, but Glacier was too fast. Her neck whipped forward, and she had him in her jaws. Sapphire heard a wet crunching sound as she bit down.

Sapphire grabbed a dagger, and jammed it into Adalger's thigh. He cried out in pain, and fell to one knee. Realizing the perilous situation he was in with his mount dead, the deathknight fled. Sapphire tried to get up, but Adalger had hit her hard, and she got dizzy from the movement.

Glacier ripped apart the twilight dragon viciously. She looked over to Ethan and Sapphire, and made a growling sound. She lumbered over to them, and sniffed Ethan. Sapphire crawled over to him.

"Ethan...Ethan!" Sapphire gently shook him.

"Am I really a bore?" He asked. His eyes were still closed, and pain was etched into his face.

"No, of course not! You are wonderful. And you are not weak-willed either. And I love it when you talk about dogs. After this, I am going to find you a couple of those Alteracan huskies. Those fluffy ones that you like. Okay?" She asked. As she did, she examined the break in his leg. She would have to force the bone back inside before she could use any blood. She didn't have anyone else to hold him down. She looked up at Glacier.

"Glacier, Do you know anywhere we could go to get help for Ethan?"

The frost wyrm chuffed, and flew off again. Sapphire hoped she would be getting help.

Ni'kua and Invincible came. Rot and Terra followed with the dragon whelps. Tanomoan was in his young man form, Angelica in his arms. He put her down gently on a snow drift, and went running over to Sapphire.

"Momma! What happened-"

He saw the blood, and the bone protruding out of Ethan's leg. He paled.

"Oh...Oh, I don't feel so good."

The dragon boy swayed, and Sapphire had to catch him before he hit the ground. Blight chirped in alarm. Sapphire sighed. She supposed she would have to get firewood now, and take care of everyone. Great. She wished her father were here, and prayed again that he was okay.

* * *

Arthas heard a roar. It was louder than the rest, and full of menace. He looked around for it, and finally found the source.

A large dragon, easily as big as Glacier, came swooping down. It knocked one frostwrym out of the sky with ease, and Arthas winced as he felt the undead dragon hit the ground. The large dragon had the look of a twilight one, but it was huge. Magic crackled around its body. It was purple like the rest of the twilight dragons, and it had pale spikes on its head and tail.

The dragon roared again, and landed. With one paw, it hit dozens of undead, and crushed several with the other paw.

Arthas had no idea what he was doing. He did not remember how to direct the Scourge in a fight. Those memories were with him, but to look at them was to relive how bloodthirsty and vicious he had been. Arthas was afraid to do that.

His conscience tore at him as the large twilight dragon tore through undead. It was either let the undead die, or let himself a bit of discomfort from his past.

With resignation, Arthas slipped into those memories.


	40. Chapter 40

Glacier came flying back. She roared to tell Sapphire she was coming down, and landed with gusts of wind. Two people sat on her back.

Sapphire left Ethan's side momentarily, making him hold her cloak to his bleeding chest.

The girl went over to Glacier, but one of the riders dismounted. Sapphire stared at the man in shock.

"Darion!"

The leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade just shoved her aside. "No time for happy greetings, kid. We were just about to go to the Citadel. The dragon intercepted us as we flying toward it."

He went over to Ethan, and Sapphire turned to the other riders. She helped Anduin get down.

"After you appeared, I figured you might need some help. Unfortunately, you do." He said, before running over to Ethan. Sapphire looked up at Glacier.

"Thanks."

Glacier lowered her head, and nuzzled the girl. Sapphire patted her skull, and went back to Ethan. She knelt down next to Darion and Anduin. Ethan tried to smile at Sapphire, but she just saw a grimace.

"I would have healed him myself, but the bone..."

Anduin nodded in understanding.

"Darion can do that. What were you going to do?"

"My blood-"

"Yes, yes. Lich child here has special blood. Good for you," Darion snapped.

Sapphire opened her mouth to say a sharp retort, but Anduin put his hands up.

"Please, do not let your emotions get away from you, Sapphire. Darion, leave her alone and help Ethan...Sapphire, you might want to leave-"

"I have seen worse," Sapphire muttered. She did not move, but instead took Ethan's hand.

"Boy. This is going to hurt," Darion said.

Ethan nodded. "Not as bad as it did going out I hope."

"It will be worse. Good thing the Prince of Light is here, otherwise you might be a permanent cripple. Ready?"

Ethan nodded, and the Highlord grabbed his leg.

The forest rang with Ethan's screams as the deathknight eased the bone back inside of the boy's leg. Rot and Terra both cowered down. Ni'kua whined. Angelica started crying. Just as he had recovered from his faint, Tanomoan saw and heard what they were doing, and passed out again. Blight cuddled up against his unconscious friend, paws over his face.

Sapphire held his hand the entire time, trying to block out the sound of bone being forced back into the leg and the sight of all the blood. It would have been would if she had to do it, for she would be feeling the bone grinding against other bone, and her hands would covered in the slick red blood.

Once it was over, Anduin used the Light to heal Ethan. Sapphire did not even question how it worked, or why it would heal Ethan. She just went over to Darion, who was cleaning his gloves in the snow.

"Thank you."

"Didn't do it for you. Did it for Ethan," The deathknight grunted.

"Darion..." Sapphire said, voice cracking. She was on the verge of tears.

The deathknight turned to look at her in confusion, but she reached out and pulled him into a hug. Darion Mograine growled in surprise. He pushed her away.

"Don't ever do that again, girl. You are lucky none of my deathknights saw that otherwise I would have had to kill you," He snarled.

"And risk my father's anger? No, you like me too much for that," Sapphire said. She sniffed, and looked pitiful.

Darion curled his lip. "I do not like you at all...What the hell!"

The last exclamation had been warranted from the deathknight finding Rot and Terra chewing on his cloak. They both yipped, and sprinted off. They went over to Anduin, who jumped when the puppies hopped up into his lap. He laughed, and scratched them behind the ears.

Ethan was weak, but he did have enough energy to call out to Ni'kua. The plaguehound trotted over to him, and rubbed his head against his master. Sapphire smiled at the sight.

"You are quite something, girl. I never saw him ever smile when I knew him, even to that dog he was always sad or angry."

Sapphire looked sidelong at the deathknight. "And I somehow made you decide to help my father. A man that you would not hesitate to kill...You know, I could make all of your deathknights alive again."

"I know that. But would they want to? And how would the living react to that?"

Sapphire shrugged. "They wouldn't have to know. All of your deathknights could come live up here. Do what Bolvar did. Make everyone believe you all died. Some of them might have families, but I think that most do not. Right?"

Darion looked away. Arthas took away our lives, you will give them back. At a price."

"Is anything really without a price?"

"No."

Sapphire put one hand on Darions's arm. "Trust me. I think you will be happier. Unless you like being bitter and mean?"

"Don't make me hit you. I would not want to ruin your pretty face."

"I would not want Glacier to chew off yours."

The deathknight looked at the frostwyrm, and laughed darkly. "True."

There was a caw from above, and Sapphire looked up. Medivh, in his raven form, swooped down, and landed on the ground. There, he transformed back into his human form, leaning heavily on his staff.

"Follow me, you stupid girl! You might have saved your husband, but I think you need to save your father and the rest of the Scourge too."

Sapphire looked back to Ethan. He saw Medivh and the worried, conflicted look on Sapphire's face. He nodded, and weakly waved her off.

Medivh pointed to Darion. "You too, deathknight. We might need you. Get back onto Glacier. She knows what we are going to do."

* * *

Fire crackled from Jaina's hands. She attacked dragonkin fiercely, blasting them with large fireballs. Water elementals had been summoned from her, and protected her by attacking anything that got too close to her. Jaina had them ignore the undead, but the elementals had figured it out for themselves. The undead were protecting her too. One had attacked a cultist that had aimed a spell at Jaina.

Jaina had saw that the undead were disorganized at first, and were killed in the droves. But they started winning, forming more coordinated groups. They started pushing back the hordes of the dragons, ogres, and other creatures of the army. Only the large twilight dragon could not be taken on without heavy casualties.

She soon became exhausted from using her magic, but she did not want to leave.

However, she heard the main doors of the Citadel open up, and she turned around.

Arthas came striding out, the Helm of Domination donned and his runeblade in one hand. He walked over to her, and looked at her with glowing blue eyes.

"Get back inside."

"No, You need-"

"Go inside." Arthas snarled, voice taking on a dangerous tone.

Jaina looked at him in shock. She felt it wise to do what he said...but she did not like how he was acting. She left, and looked for Bolvar.


	41. Chapter 41

The bones stood out in stark contrast to the snow around. They had been exposed a long time ago, by undead of the Scourge. They had hoped to raise the giant skeleton, but had never succeeded. Sapphire looked down at the skeleton. The sheer size of it shocked her. She had no idea it was that big.

"Uh...How am I supposed to this? The biggest thing I have raised was Terra."

"You can do it. But remember, Galakrond was evil when he was living, eating his own kind."

Sapphire looked at the bones nervously.

"Okay..." She said.

Darion stood to the side, scowling darkly. "Should we really be waking that monster up?"

"Yes. It will destroy the enemies at the Citadel, and will also show Deathwing not to mess with them. I doubt he wants to face Galakrond by himself this time."

Darion tilted his head. "What do you mean...again?"

"The five Dragon Aspects, before they were Aspects, killed this dragon."

"Really? And what makes you think Arthas can control it?"

"Because he will have to."

"What the hell does that mean?" The deathknight demanded.

Sapphire was ignoring the both of them. She walked around the edge of the ice, looking at the dragon bones. She bit her lip, and began casting the spell.

Dark magic glowed off the bones, and some moved. The entire ground shook. And Sapphire felt herself being drained of her magic very quickly.

The ice broke into chunks as the ground crack and trembled. One wing freed itself from the ice, and rose up into the air. Darion took a step back, but the Medivh took his arm.

The prophet pointed to Sapphire. "Better catch her deathknight."

Darion Mograine was barely able to grab Sapphire before she fell into the hole with the bones. The deaknight pulled her up into his arms and scowled at Medivh.

"We might want to back up."

The dragon rose up from its resting place. It lifted its head, which was bigger than five mature dragons. The ribcage was so large, that Darion thought that Acherus could sit inside with ease.

Spreading out its wings, the dragon looked up north. Sapphire had enough time before fainting to tell it to go to its Master, the Lich King. That was all she could do, for touching its consciousness had nearly tore her apart.

Galakrond rose up into the air, every wingbeat a deafening thunderclap. Great gusts of wind blew from each downstroke, buffeting Medivh and Darion severely. Medivh fell to his knees, but Darion worked hard not to fall.

As it flew, Darion saw that it was already heading up the mountains that separated Icecrown and DragonBlight. And it was still huge.

Medivh groaned, and using his staff, slowly stood up.

"Now...I think I ought to go have a word with Arthas."

* * *

Arthas slashed at an ogre, slicing open its stomach. He turned around to let loose arcs of magic into a group of dragonkin. They screamed as their skin split open. A frostwrym attacked the large twilight dragon, biting at it. The purple dragon just broke the bone dragon without any effort.

The Lich King snarled in frustration.

A roar rang over the wind, full of menace and anger. The ground shook.

Arthas looked for the source of the roar, and found it.

Deathwing was flying toward the Citadel. He glowed red in the sky,

Arthas would have sent all of the remaining frostwryms and what dragons he had raised before, but something stopped him.

Something immense flew over the mountains. When Arthas looked...

He couldn't believe. How had that dragon been able to be raised? He was flabbergasted. Galakrond was huge, easily as big as the part of the Citadel above ground. Arthas felt the magic that had raised the dragon, and smiled.

Sapphire.

The Lich King knew what to do with the dragon.

Galakrond roared, a noise that would have been heard all over Northrend. Including Dalaran. He had taken such extremes to make sure that none of the mages could sense that the Scourge was still quite organized and intact.

Deathwing stopped in midair at the sight of giant skeleton. He hovered there, and Arthas could see fear coming from Deathwing. He probably has not felt fear in a long time.

Galakrond sped toward him, roaring. Either Deathwing would try to fight it, or flee.

Deathwing knew fully well whose skeleton that was. He fled, flying off.

As soon as Arthas saw that, he directed the large dragon to take out the rest of the army. But most of them had seen their Master flee, so they were too.

But Arthas was not feeling very merciful. He sent Galakrond after the fleeing ogres, vrykul, and dragonkin. Arthas left, walking off to find Marwyn and Falric.

Marwyn was sitting on the ground. He looked up at the sight of his Master.

"Marwyn. If you would be so kind...Please go retrieve my children."

The deathknight forced out a smile, and stood up. "All right."

His leg had been bitten by a dragon, but he did not complain at all. He would crawl to find Angelica if he needed to.

Arthas watched him, and heard footsteps. He looked around to see Jaina. She scowled at him.

"You bastard."

The man pulled off his Helm, and grabbed Jaina by the waist. He pulled her against him, and kissed her.

"I will never tell you what to do ever again. Unless you need it to be told to you."

Sapphire sat down next to Ethan. She brushed his hair out of his face, and kissed him on the lips.

"Ethan...Wake up."

The boy did not open his eyes. "I'm awake."

Sapphire laid her head down on the uninjured part of his chest. The snow was cold underneath her, but she barely felt it.

"I hate my family," Ethan muttered.

"Come on now. How worse could it be?"

"Kel'thuzad is my grandfather..."

Sapphire sat up, staring at him. "What?"

"Just found out. Arthas told me...in a roundabout way."

Sapphire bit her lip. "Well, you have a better family now. Don't you? And Kel'thuzad isn't that bad. You might have been related to worse. Like the Lich King?"

Ethan let out a weak laugh. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two of them looked over to the rest of their group. Glacier was curled up into a ball, asleep. Tanomoan and Blight were fighting over a stick. Anduin was watching over Angelica. Darion Mograine was trying to convince Invincible to carry him to Icecrown, but the horse was not having it. The plaguehounds were all at Ethan's side. Ni'kua's head was next to Ethan's. Terra was laying next to him on her side. She looked up at Sapphire and barked.

Rot lay in Ethan's lap, sleeping peacefully. The boy sighed, and scratched the plaguehound behind the ear.

"Hey, Wendel. How you doing, buddy?"

Sapphire scowled. "Did your brother hit your head, Ethan? That is Rot."


	42. Chapter 42

"The end, "Arthas growled.

There was silence in the room. Arthas leaned back into the chair he had been sitting in. A shoveltusk head was mounted on the wall above of him. The floor was covered by fur rugs. Candles lit the room, adding a certain atmosphere. He was waiting for the explosion.

It came, a cacophony of protests.

"No, we want to hear more!" One boy said, glaring at Arthas with bright green eyes. He was clutching at a young dog that was bigger than him. A cat sat in his lap, purring occasionally.

The oldest of the children cried out, "That can't be the end, Daddy!"

The second oldest of the group folded his arms. His hair was pure white, and his eyes a bright blue. "What happened to Deathwing? What about Adalger?"

One young girl, with an open book in her lap, replied matter-of-factually, "Terenas, you know fully well that Deathwing was killed by the other Aspects and some adventurers!"

"No one asked you, Serenity!" Another young girl growled, going to the defense of her brother.

Serenity growled. "Leave me alone, Calia!"

Terenas frowned. "Yeah, Calia...She's all right."

Arthas scowled. "You all asked for a story, and I gave you one. How Deathwing died is another story entirely, one that I was not a part of. As for Adalger...He disappeared years ago."

"You think he's coming back?" Serenity asked, closing her book. She looked at her grandfather worriedly.

"If he does, your father will rip him to pieces."

Arthas Kel'thuzad Calwood piped up, petting his plaguehound. "Yeah! Da will eat him."

The dog woofed, panting heavily. He was a fluffy thing, with a curled up tail and pointy ears. Like its small master, the dog had bright green eyes. Arthas's cat was also furry, pure white with a look of contempt always on its face.

Serenity gave her brother a look of disgust. "That's gross. Papa wouldn't eat him!"

Terenas grinned. "Dad eats his meat raw though! It's not that different."

"Still gross..." Serenity said, frowning.

There was a knock on the door. All the children turned to it. Sapphire leaned against the door, looking at Arthas. She did not look like she had aged a day since how she looked in the story Arthas had just told, though it had been years. Her hair was pure white, like her son Terenas's. She wore a bright blue dress that was sheer, but not too much. A necklace of pearl wrapped around her neck. A fur cloak, the wedding gift from Arthas made from a polar bear, trailed behind her.

"What have you been doing?"

"Telling the kids a story."

Young Calia smiled up at her mother. "He told us a story with you in it!"

Sapphire nodded. "Well, it's time for dinner. And Arthas, maybe this time you eat all of your vegetables, instead of feeding them to Alfie."

The dog barked at the sound of his name, and his boy just sighed.

Angelica looked to her father. "I don't have to eat vegetables, do I?"

"You do if you want dessert," Arthas said, picking her up. Sapphire picked up Serenity, who protested only because she wanted her book. Terenas took it and handed it to her. They all left.

* * *

Bolvar looked out from the window. He felt the crisp air of the Howling Fjord gently blow onto his skin.

A dull rumble in the distance was that of the waterfall that tumbled down into Daggercap Bay. Streaks of light glowed in the sky, and the stars twinkled in the coming night.

He looked down from where he stood. Down below, the town of Calwood Harbor was glowing from street lamps. A single ship sat at the docks, but Tanomoan and Blight's zeppelin was also down below, stocking up for a long trip back into the Storm Peaks. Tanomoan had found a valley there, and had set up a small settlement, mostly of his proto-drake cousins and goblins. He had found an affinity to engineering, specifically goblin engineering. He was slightly more successful than his goblin helpers, but he had moved to the Storm Peaks so he wouldn't annoy Ethan anymore with the explosions.

But Tanomoan was being useful. He had come up with something similar to the Deep Run Tram that ran from Ironforge to Stormwind. But this machine went over land, and Tanomoan called it a train. He wanted to run its tracks, called a railroad, from Icecrown Citadel all the way to the Howling Keep here. The machine would be able to carry passengers and goods back and forth between the two easily. Arthas had told him to just see if he could connect Scourgeholme and the Citadel together. Keep it small at first and see how it went. The problem Tanomoan was facing was how he could make it go back and forth, instead of one direction. Going backward would be hard to make it do, and making a circular route would take up too much space and resources.

So here Tanomoan was for a week, picking up plans from a friend of his here in Calwood Harbor, and stocking up on supplies that Dragon's Peak, his new home, could not obtain by itself. That, and Tanomoan wanted to visit his mother.

Calwood Harbor was where a vrykul village had been, but when Ethan had tamed the wild worgen of the Grizzly Hills, they all moved here, to Utgarde Keep. Now called Howling Keep.

Just as Bolvar thought about that name, howls rang through the night. Howling Keep indeed. Everything here was aptly named. Calwood Harbor, for the great Howling King, Ethan Calwood. And among the worgen, Sapphire was known as the Wolf Mother, though she herself was not a worgen, nor were any of her children.

Bolvar heard a bird call, and watched as a snowy owl flew by, the feathers practically glowing in the upcoming night.

There was a knock on the door. The Governor of Scourgeholme turned to see his wife, Calia, come in. He smiled.

"My love, I haven't seen you all day. What have you been doing?"

She came over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her, always grateful to feel living, unburnt skin on his body again. Calia ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"I talked to Jaina a little bit, and then I decided to go sightseeing. Have you seen the park?"

"No. I have been inside all day. Playing with little Calia Calwood. She's nothing like you, dear. More like her mother. King Ethan wanted me to try some of the wine made from snowberries."

"And how did it taste?" Calia asked.

" It was wonderful. I suggested he should serve it for dinner tonight, so you can try it then. Where's the park?"

Lady Fordragon went over to the window, and pointed.

"There, near the statue of my brother."

Bolvar looked, and saw it. It was up on the cliffs, where the city of New Alterac had grown up around the Howling Keep. On a large hill, there was a brightly lit statue of Arthas Menethil. Carefully placed trees, flowerbeds tended by elves that had joined the New Scourge, and smaller statues were also scattered around the park. Bolvar knew for a fact that he was one statue, for after his extensive healing, Ethan had asked him to stand for a sculptor. Bolvar gladly stood for two hours.

He also knew that Ethan had ordered a sculpture of Terenas Menethil, with his wife and his two children based on a drawing from years ago. Arthas had been speechless when he saw what his son-in-law had done for him. Bolvar had thought the man would cry.

But the large statue of Arthas was what caught the eye. He stood there proudly, but not arrogantly. His cloak was draped over one shoulder, Helm in hand. Frostmourne was carved into the base, broken and scattered. One shard that had been carved had been an exact rendering of one shard that Arthas still possessed. It contained the remaints of Ner'zhul's soul. Even Bolvar did not know where Arthas kept it.

"You and I can go there together tomorrow perhaps. We don't need to go back to Scourgeholme until next week."

Calia nodded, and laid her head onto Bolvar's shoulder. She was glad she could do that now without hurting him.

* * *

Ethan looked around at the dinner table. He sat the head of the table, with Sapphire right next to him. They were holding hands. Rot and Terra sat at their feet, waiting for one of the children to drop some food for them. Ni'kua lay near Ethan, asleep. A female plaguehound was curled up against him.

Falric was teasing Angelica, the girl sitting in between him and Autum. Bolvar sat with Calia.

The newest additions to the family were here too. Tanomoan and Junaujinthul, a troll with large tusks and a personality not unlike Tanomoan's, were fighting over a plate of ribs. Blight, who had found out how to talk and now would not shut up, was talking to Kamthuk, a young and intelligent orc. Kamthuk had befriended Arthas, and now followed him around like a puppy. Darion was talking to Marwyn, who was sitting with Nicci. Kel'thuzad was not there, busy at Icecrown Citadel. Glacier was back in Icecrown too.

Arthas sat the right hand of Ethan, with Jaina at his side. A ring of saronite, with a diamond adorning it, was on one of Jaina's fingers. She had finally agreed to Arthas's pleas of marriage. But only after Theramore was destroyed, and Jaina...changed. She was not the same person she used to be, but neither was Arthas.

Lethumo was sitting near all of the kids, laughing. His wife, a pandaren named Meizhen, was telling him a joke and giggling. Silvia was smiling happily. That drunkard had finally found someone, much to everyone's surprise. But Arthas had amicably agreed to marry them.

Ethan smiled at Sapphire. The crown of Lordaeron sat on Ethan's head, a bone crown sat on Sapphire's. Marwyn had teased that she better keep it away from Ethan or he might chew on it.

Sapphire saw the smile, and tilted her head. "What?"

"This is home."


End file.
